Vegeta's Cooking Hell - Die DBZ-Kochshow
by Puschenday
Summary: Mirai Trunks' geniale Kochshow - na gut, er versucht es immerhin.... R
1.

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
Darsteller:  
(Mirai) Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo und Goku  
Nebendarsteller:  
Kuririn und Luigi, der falsche Pizzabäcker von nebenan und schließlich Alfred Biolek!!!  
Als Special-Guest Kaio-sama!  
  
Requisiten: Eine Küche (mit Fenster), ein Tisch und 4 Stühle, ein Alfred Biolek Kochbuch (ich hab's irgendwie mit dem Kerl), einen Feuerlöscher, ein Paar "Vegeta-Handschuhe", ein Backblech, eine eingepackte Pizza inkl. Pappschachtel und ein Blech mit Streuselkuchen, und einen vollen Kühlschrank, die zweite Ausgabe von Alfred Biolek's Kochbuch (getarnt als "Kochen wie bei Alfredissimo"), ....und viel, viel mehr!!  
  
*****************************************  
Kapitel 1 : "Wie? Was ist ein Backofen?!"  
  
TRUNKS  
So, willkommen zu meiner Kochstunde! Bindet euch schön eure Schürzen um und guckt mir zu, wie ich alles mache.  
  
Trunks erntet einen nicht ernst zunehmendem Blick von Piccolo und muss grinsen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Sorry, aber in deiner Größe hab' ich nichts besseres gefunden...  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich hatte auch nicht vor irgendwas zu essen. Was du da fabrizierst....  
  
GOKU  
Egal, ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, was fabri-dingsda heißt, aber ich ess alles.  
  
VEGETA  
Warum um alles in der Welt, bin ich von solch einem Idioten umgeben? Wozu hab ich das verdient?!?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ruhe! So, seid ihr fertig? Dann guckt mal dieses Buch an....und-  
  
Er wird unterbrochen...  
  
VEGETA  
Was?!?!? Kochen mit Biolek?? Diese Schwuchtel? Was soll das?!   
  
TRUNKS (kleinlaut)  
Die im Laden meinten, das ist das beste für Anfänger, damit kann man nichts falsch machen...  
  
VEGETA  
Aha! Naja, was steht denn da so drin, gib ma' her!  
  
Vegeta blättert durch das Buch und bekommt einige Falten auf der Stirn. Dann schmeißt er das Buch in die Luft und feuert einen kleinen Energieball hinterher.   
  
VEGETA  
Zu nichts zu gebrauchen...  
  
Das Buch fängt Feuer und Trunks hechtet zum Feuerlöscher um die Reste wiederzuverwerten.  
  
TRUNKS  
Puh! Zum Glück war das die Hardcover Ausgabe.   
  
Schaut zu Vegeta.  
  
TRUNKS  
Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Das hat immerhin 39,95 gekostet!  
  
PICCOLO  
Eine Frage, ja? Wie kommst du an so viel Geld? Haste wieder in der Fußgängerzone gebettelt?  
  
TRUNKS  
Öhm... nö! Diesmal bin ich auf andere Weise an Geld gekommen...  
  
Er fängt an schadenfroh zu grinsen.  
  
VEGETA  
Nani? Was ist? Spuck's aus!!  
  
Trunks spuckt ein Kaugummi aus, das Goku genau in der Hand landet.  
  
GOKU  
Hmm... was ist das? Kann man das essen? Oh ja! Yummy!  
  
Goku mampft das Kaugummi und fährt fort den Kühlschrank zu plündern.  
  
PICCOLO  
Iihhhh!! Goku, du bist widerwärtig? Abartig....  
  
GOKU  
Was? Abartig? Kann man das Essen?  
  
VEGETA  
Was'n Hohlkopf. Kommt mir das nur so vor, oder wird er von Tag zu Tag blöder?  
Nun denn Baka, wann geht's los?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ähmm....sagtest du Baka?!  
  
VEGETA  
Ja was denn? Wie soll ich dich sonst nennen?  
  
PICCOLO  
Lass es bei Trunks, das ist schon peinlich genug. So lange er keine Ahnung davon hat, was der Name bedeutet, ist es ok.  
  
Vegeta zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
VEGETA  
Na von mir aus.  
  
TRUNKS  
So, ich hab was gefunden! Wir kochen heute meine Spezialität! Damit bin ich weltberühmt geworden. Unter Hobbyköchen bin ich durch dieses Gericht die Nummer eins geworden (natürlich No. 1 von hinten...).   
Ich habe sogar eine Prämie bekommen!  
  
PICCOLO  
Schwafel, schwafel... was für eine Prämie?  
  
TRUNKS  
Den ersten Platz im: Billigsten Essen für Penner. Hab zwar keine Ahnung, was das heißen soll, aber ist schon cool ausgezeichnet zu werden.  
  
Vegeta grummelt sich einen.  
  
VEGETA  
Komm auf den Punkt. Was ist es gewesen?  
  
TRUNKS  
Nun....Fischstäbchen...oder so....  
  
Vegeta kippt nach hinten um und landet auf Goku.  
  
VEGETA  
Waahhh!! Kakarotto verschwinde! Aus dem Weg!!  
  
GOKU  
Nani? Habt ihr schon angefangen? Aber nicht ohne mich.  
  
VEGETA  
Quatsch! Das ist immerhin mein Geld, das ihr verprasst!   
  
PICCOLO  
Dein Geld? Naja....Trunks. Weiter im Text.  
  
TRUNKS  
Wollt ihr doch keine Fischstäbchen? Na gut...lasst mich mal nachsehen, was hier noch so drinsteht...ah ich hab's!  
  
PICCOLO  
Was? Pommes? Du futterst sowieso nur Fastfood, wieso solltest du uns was anderes beibringen wollen?  
  
VEGETA  
Naja...ich glaube das Wort 'beibringen' ist hier Fehl am Platze...  
  
TRUNKS  
Wollt ihr 'ne Pizza?  
  
GOKU  
Ja, ja! Toll Pizza! Pizza! Wo ist die?  
  
TRUNKS  
Die ist da im Kühlschrank, wo du grade stehst. Ist in einer Pappschachtel und es steht "Dr. Oetker" drauf. Gibst du mir die mal? Da müssten zwei drin sein, aber eine reicht erstmal.  
  
GOKU  
Also 'ne Pappschachtel hab ich grade gegessen...,aber keine Ahnung was da drauf stand.  
  
VEGETA  
Einen Moment... Kakarotto, mach mal deine Klappe auf...  
  
Vegeta greift in Goku's Mund und wühlt darin herum, bis er ein Stück Pappe mit der Aufschrift "..etker.." findet.  
  
PICCOLO  
Also keine Pizza! –   
Ich frag mich grade, wie man die ROH essen kann....naja... Goku isst eben alles und jeden.  
  
Vegeta macht einen Satz zurück, als er merkt, wie Goku anfängt in seinen Handschuh zu beißen.  
  
VEGETA  
Lass meine Hand los! Die schmeckt doch gar nicht!!  
  
GOKU  
Och menno... ich hab aber immer noch Hunger...  
  
TRUNKS  
Zum Glück habe ich hier im Buch diese tolle Backmischung für Pizzen zum Selbermachen.   
Wartet...Piccolo hat das vorhin schon mal vorbereitet! Gib mir mal den Teig!  
  
PICCOLO  
Dieses Zeugs hier? Ich dachte das wär dein Haargel... naja...  
  
Piccolo gibt Trunks eine Schüssel mit Pizza-Teig.  
  
VEGETA  
Bin gleich zurück. Ich muss mir nur einen neuen Handschuh holen. Erstens ist der hier vollgesabbert von Kakarott und zweitens hat er ein Loch reingebissen.  
  
Vegeta geht kurz raus, während Trunks versucht den Teig auf ein Backblech zu verteilen.  
Anschließend kommt Vegeta, mit neuen Handschuhen, zurück.  
  
GOKU  
Wozu dieses Metall-Dingsda?  
  
TRUNKS  
Das ist ein Backblech Goku.... dadrauf backt man eine Pizza.  
  
GOKU  
Nani? Backen? Was ist backen?  
  
VEGETA  
Ich kann's dir zeigen. Siehst du die Klappe da. Mach einfach auf und kletter rein. Dann back ich dich auch mal!  
  
Vegeta grinst fies, aber Piccolo greift ein.  
  
PICCOLO  
He! Hast du nicht gesagt, er soll nichts kaputtmachen? Der Ofen geht garantiert kaputt.  
  
TRUNKS  
So! Fertig!  
  
VEGETA  
Dann back das Zeugs.  
  
TRUNKS  
Backen? Wie geht das? Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wie ein Backofen aufgeht...  
  
Piccolo&Vegeta kippen um.  
  
GOKU  
Egal, ich ess das auch so.  
  
Goku grapscht Trunks das Backblech aus der Hand und verschlingt es.  
  
VEGETA  
Hee! Der Kerl macht mich fertig! Ist das am Ende nicht doch Bolt Crank? (*siehe andere Anime-Serie, die hiermit nix zu tun hat*)  
  
TRUNKS  
NEIN! Das war mein letzter Pizzateig...Was mach ich nur???  
  
Trunks dreht durch wie eine bekokste Putzfrau und springt durch die Küche.  
  
VEGETA  
Verreckt doch. Ich hab keinen Bock mehr. Komm Piccolo, wir gehen zu Luigi nach nebenan und essen da was.  
  
PICCOLO  
Okidoki...  
  
ENDE KAPITEL 1  
Und verpassen Sie auf keinen Fall Kapitel 2:  
"Der Kampf um den Streuselkuchen" 


	2. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
********************************************  
Kapitel 2: "Der Kampf um den Streuselkuchen"  
  
Trunks steht in der Küche und streitet sich mit Piccolo um einen Fischmäc.  
  
VEGETA  
Ähem....Trunks...ich meine Baka? Wolltest du uns nicht heute was beibringen?!  
  
Augenbraue nach oben zuckt.  
  
TRUNKS  
Stimmt ja, hab ich fast vergessen. Heute zeige ich euch, wie man einen HotDog macht, wie man einen Streuselkuchen backt und wie man gekochten Reis isst.  
  
GOKU  
Nani? Ich esse Gohan aber nicht.....  
  
Goku guckt Trunks beleidigt an.  
  
TRUNKS  
Okay, okay, dann streichen wir das aus dem heutigen Plan.  
  
PICCOLO  
Was ist ein Streuselkuchen??  
  
VEGETA  
Das ist Trunks, wenn er morgens in den Spiegel guckt.  
  
Goku und Vegeta rollen sich lachend am Boden.  
  
TRUNKS  
Haha! Sehr witzig! Wenn ihr so weitermacht, kriegt ihr gar nichts ab.  
  
VEGETA  
Kakarott warst du das eben...??  
  
GOKU  
Nani? Was denn Vegeta?  
  
VEGETA  
Ich rieche einen üblen Gestank, der aus deiner Richtung kommt.  
  
KURIRIN  
Also, ich rieche nichts...komisch...  
  
PICCOLO  
Du hast auch gar keine Nase, du Idiot! Und außerdem.... was hast du hier eigentlich zu suchen, hä? Du spielst in dieser Story gar nicht mit.  
  
KURIRIN  
Och manno....  
  
Kuririn verschwindet im Nichts.  
  
TRUNKS  
Wollte ihr auch 'ne Wäscheklammer für die Nase?  
  
GOKU  
Was ist das? Kann man das essen?  
  
VEGETA  
Nicht nötig, steck ihn einfach in die Waschmaschine, dann stinkt er nicht mehr.   
  
TRUNKS  
Na gut. Da wir das Problem gelöst haben, darf ich fortfahren?? Ich zeige euch jetzt mein neustes Kochbuch!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Wo bleiben die tollen blau-weiß karierten Schürzen?  
  
Trunks kratzt sich am Kopf und grinst sich einen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Tja... nachdem Goku die Pizza gestern alle hatte, wollte er noch irgendwas. Und ohne mich zu fragen, hat er die Kochschürzen gegessen.  
  
PICCOLO  
Meine auch????  
  
GOKU  
Öhm... ich glaube ich hab noch ein Stück davon im Mund. Willste haben?  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich nehm alles zurück. Aber haltet mir diesen Kerl vom Leib!  
  
TRUNKS  
Wie dem auch sei, ich hab zumindest neue Kochschürzen besorgt. Das alte Design gab's nicht mehr, deswegen nur noch diese gelben mit orangenen Blümchen drauf. Niedlich was?  
  
VEGETA  
Steck dir die Dinger sonstwo hin. Ich brauch sowas nicht.  
  
GOKU  
Wenn er die nicht will, ... darf ich die dann haben?  
  
PICCOLO  
Wenn du schon wieder ans Essen denkst, dann lass es. Trunks, fahr fort.  
  
Vegeta steht grummelnd in der Ecke.  
  
TRUNKS  
So, fangen wir mit den HotDogs an...  
  
PICCOLO  
Hunde? Igittipfui! Ich ess doch keine Hunde!  
  
TRUNKS  
Hast du überhaupt schonmal was gegessen? Ich meine als Namekianer....  
  
PICCOLO  
Ähhh.......  
  
10 Minuten später  
  
PICCOLO  
...äh...nö, nicht dass ich wüsste.  
  
TRUNKS  
Dann bleibt uns nur noch der Streuselkuchen. Ich hab das hier schonmal vorbereitet.  
  
Trunks dreht sich um und holt ein Blech Streuselkuchen hinter seinem Rücken -aus dem Nichts- hervor.  
  
GOKU  
Yummy! Endlich was zu Essen! Die Schürzen schmecken mir nicht. Zu viel Plastikbelag drauf.  
  
Goku futtert den Kuchen mitsamt Blech.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hee! Der war doch noch roh! Oder wie auch immer man ungebackenen Kuchen nennt. Und das war mein vorletztes Blech! Du...du...  
  
Trunks kocht langsam...  
  
VEGETA  
Du, darf ich fortfahren? Mir macht sowas nämlich Spaß.  
  
TRUNKS  
Von mir aus....  
  
VEGETA  
Du Sackgesicht!! Du minderwertige Memme! Du Spacken! Du Dödel! Du Hirnie!! Du BAKA YARO!!! DU KUSOTTARE!!! (muss man jetzt nicht verstehen...)  
  
Vegeta grinst und reibt sich die Hände.  
  
VEGETA  
So, ich bin fertig. Jetzt kannst du weitermachen.  
  
Goku steht wie angeklebt am Kühlschrank und muss erstmal verkraften, was er eben abgekriegt hat. (er ist ja so ein sensibles Kerlchen *lol*)  
  
PICCOLO  
Moment mal, ich kratz nur schnell Goku von der Tür ab...  
  
TRUNKS  
Ok...dann mal los! Dann müssen wir eben noch mal neu anfangen. ...  
  
VEGETA  
Was guckst du mich so an?  
  
TRUNKS  
Och...könntest du mir das mal vorlesen...DADDY???  
  
VEGETA  
Wie hast du mich eben genannt?!?!?  
  
Vegeta schleudert Trunks durch das Fenster und die anliegenden Häuser. Anschließend kommt Trunks zurückgekrochen, auch durch das Fenster, durch das er eben geflogen ist.  
  
TRUNKS  
Apüüh...dann nicht.  
  
VEGETA  
Wenn ich noch einmal dieses Wort höre...dann....kommst du nicht mehr so einfach zurück. *grummel*  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber... Vegeta, du hast hier die Aufsicht, dass Trunks nichts kaputtmacht. Inklusive Fenstern und so... nur mal so nebenbei.  
  
VEGETA  
Ach...und? Das hat dieser Volltrottel da zerstört. Ist nicht meine Schuld, dass er da einfach so mal durchfliegt....  
  
GOKU  
*quängel* Ich hab HUNGER!!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Mann! Ihr habt hier alle Probleme. Dann les ich dir das eben vor. Als Ex-Oberteufel und fusionierter Kami und was ich sonst noch alles bin.... muss man sowas schließlich können....  
  
Piccolo schnappt sich das Kochbuch und versucht das Rezept für Steuselkuchen zu entziffern.  
  
PICCOLO  
Nope. Kein Stück. Weiß nicht was das sein soll....  
  
TRUNKS  
Tja...dann...können wir das heute vergessen...  
  
GOKU  
Willst du mir das wirklich antun? Ich bin immer noch am Verhungern.  
  
TRUNKS  
Wer hat vorhin den rohen Kuchen mitsamt Blech gegessen?!?  
  
VEGETA  
Kakarott....spuck den Kram wieder aus. Dann können wir weitermachen.  
  
GOKU  
Das sagst du so leicht...moment...  
  
Goku greift mit einer Hand in seinen Mund und wühlt darin herum. Nach einiger Zeit fördert er ein Backblech zu Tage.  
  
GOKU  
...das ist alles was ich gefunden habe....mit Ausnahme von...  
  
PICCOLO  
Was?!  
  
GOKU  
...Ähmmm....was ist das?...  
  
Goku kramt noch eine Weile und holt eine alte Pappschachtel heraus.  
  
TRUNKS  
Die Pizza vom letzten Mal....aber damit können wir auch nichts mehr anfangen...  
  
KURIRIN  
Also, wenn ich mich nochmal kurz einmischen dürfte.... auch wenn ich nicht mitspiele. Es hieß doch am Anfang, dass ihr beide euch um einen Fishmäc streitet. Wo habt ihr den her?  
  
PICCOLO  
Toller Einsatz Glatze! Aber du spielst nicht mit, also weg mit dir!  
  
Kuririn verschwindet wieder im Nichts.  
  
VEGETA  
Genau! Das will ich nu' aber wissen. Woher der Fischmäc?  
  
Piccolo&Trunks starren unschuldig an die Decke, bis Vegeta sich Trunks grapscht und ihm damit droht, ein zweites Loch in der Fensterscheibe zu machen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ok....wir waren vorhin bei McDoof....  
  
PICCOLO  
Aber nur ganz kurz.   
  
GOKU  
Ihr seid ja sooo fies! Geht einfach dahin, und sagt mir nichts davon! Ich bin gleich nur noch ein Gerippe und ihr... *snif*....das ist zuviel für mich!  
  
Goku sackt zu Boden und fängt an zu heulen.  
  
VEGETA  
Kakarotto!!!!!! Willst du mich also absichtlich auf die Palme bringen??! Okay! Wie du willst!  
  
Vegeta kickt Goku -diesmal durch die Wand- durch die halbe Nachbarschaft und grinst zufrieden.  
  
Es klopft an der Tür.  
  
TRUNKS  
Macht mal einer auf!  
  
Piccolo macht auf und ein falscher Italiener mit angeklebtem Bart und dampfender Pappschachtel steht vor der Tür.  
  
LUIGI  
Ähh....wer kriegt die Nummer 56 mit doppelt Käse?  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst warten, bis alle weg sind!  
  
LUIGI  
Ja, aber... wer kriegt denn nun die Nummer 56 mit doppelt Käse?  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich bin grade nicht in der Lage was zu sagen, weil ich sonst wieder als Verräter dastehe und deswegen...  
  
Piccolo kommt nicht dazu weiterzureden, weil Goku, der plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht ist, Luigi die Pappschachtel wegnimmt, ohne zu wissen, was drin ist und sie verschlingt.  
  
GOKU  
Hah! Yummy! Das war lecker....  
  
PICCOLO  
WAAHHH!!! Das war...mein ESSEN!!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Seit wann isst du was?  
  
VEGETA  
Gute Frage...  
  
PICCOLO  
Sorry Leute, dass kann ich euch jetzt nicht verraten, weil unsere Sendezeit abgelaufen ist... hihi!  
  
Man sieht Piccolo, verfolgt von Goku, Trunks und Vegeta aus der Küche laufen... Und Luigi steht wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt rum.  
  
LUIGI  
Und wer bezahlt mir die Nummer 56 mit doppelt Käse jetzt?!  
  
ENDE TEIL 2  
Und verpassen Sie auf keinen Fall Kapitel 3:  
"Biolek macht Hausbesuche..." 


	3. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
***********************  
Kapitel 3: "Biolek macht Hausbesuche!"  
  
TRUNKS  
So, da wären wir mal wieder! Bei meiner Kochstunde. Heute werden wir zusammen mit einem sehr prominenten Gast kochen. Nämlich mit meinem Idol.... ALFRED BIOLEK!!!  
  
BIOLEK  
Das ist wohl wahr. Ich zeig euch heute mal wie man kocht.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ähm... eigentlich war das meine Aufgabe. Deine war's bloß da rumzustehen und zu grinsen.  
  
BIOLEK  
Hey! Ich dachte, dass wär hier meine Kochshow..?!  
  
PICCOLO  
Der Opa hat vielleicht Probleme. Soll ich ihn mal erschrecken, Vegeta?  
  
VEGETA  
Mach, ich rede mit dieser Schwuchtel jedenfalls nichts.  
  
Vegeta dreht sich um und sieht Goku, der schon wieder dabei ist, den Kühlschrank zu plündern.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ähmm....Piccolo, hilf mir mal.  
  
PICCOLO  
Aber gerne doch! Hey, Herr Biolek, ich sag's Ihnen besser vorher. Wenn Sie auch nur irgendetwas essen, was dieser Baka da kocht, sehen Sie nachher so aus wie ich.  
  
BIOLEK  
Danke für die Vorwarnung, aber das werde ich garantiert nicht. Ich hatte mir gedacht...  
  
VEGETA  
Der Kerl nervt langsam. ...  
  
BIOLEK  
Egal, ich wird hierfür schließlich bezahlt, also werde ich auch was Produktives tun. Wir werden heute nämlich...  
  
GOKU  
Och menno!!! Wieso ist der Kühlschrank so klein? Ich will was zu ESSEN!!!  
  
Goku fängt an zu heulen, bis ein Assistent ihm einen neuen Kühlschrank hinstellt.  
  
GOKU  
Ahh! Endlich! Ich dachte, ich verhungere schon!! Yummy!  
  
BIOLEK  
Wenn ich dann mal zum Thema kommen kann!? Wir werden heute nämlich etwas vegetarisches kochen.  
  
VEGETA  
Nani? Was hat der Kerl eben gesagt? Hab ich mich verhört!?  
  
BIOLEK  
Ich wüsste nicht... Aber falls Sie sich verhört haben, noch mal: Wir werden heute etwas vegetarisches kochen.  
  
Vegeta fängt an zu grummeln und Goku muss ihn davon abhalten, Biolek zu zerfleischen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Das hättest du lieber nicht gesagt. Er reagiert äußerst allergisch auf dieses Wort. Ich garantiere jetzt für nichts mehr.  
  
BIOLEK  
Wieso? Mag er nichts Vegetarisches?  
  
VEGETA  
Es reicht!!! Weg mit dem Kerl!  
  
Vegeta wird zum SSJ und schüttelt Goku ab. Dann rast er auf Biolek zu und fliegt mit ihm durch die nächsten Häuser um ihn anschließend zur Rede zu stellen.  
  
VEGETA  
Ich will das NIE WIEDER hören!! Kisama!! Aber das war schon zu viel! Stirb!!  
  
Gerade als Vegeta Biolek einäschern will, kommen Trunks und Piccolo vorbei und retten den armen, kleinen Alfred.  
  
PICCOLO  
Denk dran, das ist alles live!  
  
TRUNKS  
Genau! Du zerstörst meine ganze Show! Zurück in die Küche und wir kochen was anderes.  
  
BIOLEK  
In Ordnung! Alles nur haltet mir diese Bestie vom Leib!  
  
Zurück in der Küche.  
  
TRUNKS  
Oh nein! Wieso hast du das gemacht Goku?  
  
GOKU  
Hä? Was gemacht? Ich hatte Hunger! Das war alles.  
  
TRUNKS  
Du hast alles aufgegessen, was wir für die heutige Kochshow brauchten!  
  
BIOLEK  
Also, das war nur der Kram, den DU benutzen wolltest. Ich habe meine Sachen noch im Auto, aber ihr habt ja irgendwie was gegen...  
  
Trunks hält ihm im letzten Moment den Mund zu und Piccolo schnappt sich Vegeta, der schon wieder durchdrehen wollte.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ähähä.... lieber nicht. Dann lassen wir uns eben was anderes einfallen.  
  
15 Minuten -in absoluter Stille - vergehen.  
  
PICCOLO  
Und? Irgendeine Idee, Trunks?  
  
TRUNKS  
Naja, ich muss zugeben.... Nachdenken war noch nie meine Stärke.  
  
VEGETA  
Das hätte ich dir auch vorher sagen können. Ich weiß was besseres! Wir essen einfach Kakarotto! Der ist schließlich Schuld daran, dass wir hier nichts zu Beißen haben.  
  
GOKU  
Nee, nee, nee. Nur über meine Leiche!  
  
Vegeta zuckt irritiert mit einer Augenbraue und dreht sich dann um.  
  
PICCOLO  
Also, ich könnte natürlich mal Luigi fragen, ob er uns `ne Pizza bringt...  
  
BIOLEK  
Was?! Du meinst doch nicht etwa diesen falschen, schlampigen Italiener von nebenan? Du meinst doch nicht ‚den' Luigi aus „Luigi's Pizza-Service"?!?  
  
PICCOLO  
Doch, genau den. Er ist der billigste.  
  
Biolek dreht sich erst mal um, öffnet den leeren Kühlschrank, den Goku zuvor gründlich gesäubert hatte, und kotzt da rein.  
  
PICCOLO  
Was sollte das jetzt?  
  
BIOLEK  
Naja, also wenn du wüsstest, was der alles in seine Pizzen verarbeitet....  
  
GOKU  
Oh, schön! Mein Kühlschrank ist wieder voll, endlich! Yummy!!! *sabber*  
  
TRUNKS  
Äh, nein Goku. Das geht jetzt aber entschieden zu weit. Bevor du Biolek Gebrochene hier futterst, geh lieber zu seinem Auto und guck in den Kofferraum.  
  
GOKU  
Wird gemacht. Aber wenn ich da nichts zu essen finde, ess ich das Auto.  
  
Goku verschwindet und Biolek rennt ihm hinterher.  
  
BIOLEK  
Nicht mein Auto! Das ist grade neu!!!  
  
VEGETA  
Toll, und was jetzt?  
  
TRUNKS  
Lass mich nachdenken...  
  
VEGETA  
Vergiss es, das bringt doch sowieso nichts.  
  
TRUNKS  
Na gut, als letzten Ausweg...  
  
PICCOLO  
Wie?! Du hast einen Ausweg?!  
  
TRUNKS  
Natürlich! Mein schlaues Kochbuch sagt mir doch alles!  
  
VEGETA  
Also.... wenn ich dich mal darauf hinweisen darf, das hat Biolek geschrieben.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja? Und? Was ist dabei.  
  
VEGETA  
Och, vergiss es. Ich würde Leute die in Kühlschränke kotzen nur nicht als Vorbild nehmen.... Und wenn du hier nicht bald was zu Futtern machst, dann gehen Piccolo und ich nämlich zu Luigi.  
  
PICCOLO  
Naja, ich weiß nicht. Irgendwas wollte der Biolek doch andeuten. Ich glaube Luigi gehört zur Mafia. Wir sollten uns ein anderes Stammlokal suchen. Aber was...  
  
TRUNKS  
Heeeeey! Ich dachte.... ich bin hier derjenige, der was kocht.  
  
VEGETA  
Gut, also bleibt nur noch Burger King.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hey! Hallo! Werde ich überhört?  
  
Ehe irgendwer etwas antworten kann, kommt Biolek ins Studio gerannt und rast sofort in die Küche um sich hinter Trunks zu verstecken.  
  
BIOLEK  
Hilfe, ein Wilder! Weg....!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Nani?  
  
VEGETA  
Also... wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, kümmer ich mich um Kakarotto...  
  
Grinsend verschwindet Vegeta in Richtung Ausgang.  
  
TRUNKS  
Was ist los?  
  
BIOLEK  
Naja, dieser... dieser wildgewordene hat mein ganzes....  
  
Er schaut sich ängstlich um und seufzt dann.  
  
BIOLEK  
Mein ganzes vegetarisches Essen vertilgt. Danach wollte er an das Leder meiner Autositze. Und ... hat sogar die Hundekuchen für meinen Wuffi gefuttert. Was ist das nur??  
  
KURIRIN  
Och, Leute, das ist doch nicht schlimm. Goku war schon immer ein Vielfraß. Und er steht auf Hundekuchen.  
  
PICCOLO  
Raus hier! Du spielst nicht mit! Wie oft muss man das dir noch sagen?  
  
KURIRIN  
Ja, aber... ich hatte doch bis jetzt in jeder Folge einen Auftritt.  
  
PICCOLO  
Hier aber nicht! Weg mit dir!!  
  
Kuririn verschwindet wieder im Nichts. Und dann ist es eine Weile Still, bis man draußen einen Ausruf hört, der verdammt nach ‚Big Bang Attack' klingt.  
  
PICCOLO  
Entschuldige mich. Ich rette lieber mal eben Goku, bevor's da draußen Leichen gibt. Vegeta hatte heute noch nichts zu essen.  
  
Niedergeschlagen bleibt Trunks mit Biolek in der Küche zurück.  
  
TRUNKS  
Och manno. Heute geht echt alles schief. Und woran liegt das?!  
  
BIOLEK  
Tja...das frage ich mich auch!  
  
TRUNKS  
He! Was hast du noch hier zu suchen? Ich meine dich! Raus, du bist gefeuert!!  
  
BIOLEK  
Pfff.... also noch mal lasse ich mich nicht in so eine billige Kochshow einladen!  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit kommen Piccolo, Vegeta und Goku wieder zurück.  
  
TRUNKS  
Na und? Dann verzieh dich doch! Und nimm dein doofes Buch mit! Ich kann ja sowieso nicht lesen! Also, was soll ich damit?!?!  
  
PICCOLO  
Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?  
  
TRUNKS  
Vegeta, wärst du so nett? Biolek ist nämlich Vegetarier, musst du wissen.  
  
VEGETA  
Na warte, denn schnapp ich mir!!  
  
Vegeta rennt wieder raus.  
  
GOKU  
Und was jetzt?  
  
PICCOLO  
Ach, Leute, wisst ihr was? Während Vegeta sich mit unserm Alfred da draußen begnügt, gehen wir jetzt alle zu Burger King, okay?  
  
GOKU  
Was ist das?  
  
PICCOLO  
Was zu essen. Aber dich lassen wir nicht in die Küche.  
  
TRUNKS  
Gute Idee Piccolo! Die hätte von mir sein können.  
  
PICCOLO  
Naja, ist sie irgendwie auch. Du zahlst nämlich. Hahaha!  
  
ENDE TEIL 3  
Und verpassen Sie auf keinen Fall Kapitel 4:  
"Sonntagsbraten à la Trunks" 


	4. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
***********************  
Kapitel 4: "Sonntagsbraten à la Trunks"  
  
TRUNKS  
So, darf ich Sie heute wieder bei meiner extravaganten, überaus originellen und genialen Kochshow begrüßen???  
  
PICCOLO  
War das jetzt `ne Frage oder ein Einleitungssatz?  
  
TRUNKS  
Egal, damit hab ich zumindest gezeigt, dass ich was drauf hab! Den Text hat zwar mein Manager getextet aber...  
  
Er kratzt sich am Kopf.  
  
TRUNKS  
Naja, wie auch immer. Heute werden wir eine neue Schwierigkeitsstufe beschreiten! -Haha, das stammt auch von meinem Manager, toll was?  
  
VEGETA  
Komm zur Sache...  
  
TRUNKS  
Okay, wir werden heute einen Sonntagsbraten kochen!  
  
GOKU  
Was ist das?  
  
VEGETA  
Vielleicht sollten wir Kakarotto braten, dem ist eh nicht mehr zu helfen....  
  
TRUNKS  
Goku-san, das ist was zu essen! Aber nichts für dich. Du hast schon in den letzten Sendungen meine ganzen Requisiten aufgefuttert, das reicht.  
  
GOKU  
Och menno...  
  
PICCOLO  
Seid doch nicht so streng mit dem Kleinen.... er kann doch nichts dafür, dass er so doof ist..  
  
VEGETA  
Doch, das kann er!!! Und wie!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Thema-Wechsel. Ich fang jetzt mit der Sendung an, und was ihr macht ihr eure Sache! So!  
  
VEGETA  
Oho! Sieht so aus, als würde dieser Baka endlich mal die Initiative ergreifen! Haha, er und Kochen! Haha, das will ich sehen!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Kannst du auch! Ich hab mir nämlich ein neues Buch geholt!  
  
PICCOLO  
Und? Wie heißt das?  
  
TRUNKS  
Also... den Autor kenn ich nicht, aber das ist das Buch zu einer berühmten Kochshow.  
  
PICCOLO - zu sich selbst  
Muss man dem alles aus der Nase ziehen?  
  
VEGETA - zu Piccolo  
Kannst's ja versuchen...  
  
TRUNKS  
Lasst mich doch mal ausreden! Die Sendung heißt, Alfredissimo. Den Titel hab ich noch nie gehört aber...  
  
GOKU  
Hey! Das hört sich nach Essen an! Hab ich Recht?  
  
TRUNKS  
Nein. Du bist nicht gefragt!  
  
PICCOLO  
Vegeta, denkst du das was ich denke?  
  
VEGETA  
Schon wieder dieser Scheiß! Ich halt's nicht aus! Ich halt's echt nicht mehr aus! Wer hat dir eigentlich diese beschissenen Bücher verkauft?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ähh.... ich glaube.... so'n komischer Opa aus'm Buchhandel.  
  
VEGETA  
Komischer Opa?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja, aber irgendwo hab ich den schonmal gesehen. Zu blöd, dass ich ein Kurzzeitgedächtnis hab... kam mir aber bekannt vor.  
  
PICCOLO  
Doch nicht etwas aus dem TV?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ah! Stimmt, ja! Aber wie hieß der noch...??  
  
PICCOLO  
Biolek?  
  
TRUNKS  
Genau! Woher weißt du das? Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, woher ich den kenne...hmmm....  
  
Trunks überlegt 20 Minuten lang...  
  
VEGETA  
Na? Hat sich dein Gehirn auf Standby geschaltet?  
  
GOKU  
Hä? Was zu Essen??!?  
  
VEGETA  
Nein Kakarotto!!! Geh zurück zum Regisseur und futter dessen falsche Perrücke... oder mach sonstwas.  
  
REGISSEUR (im Hintergrund): Die ist nicht falsch! Die ist echt, ich hab sie nur falsch gewaschen!  
  
TRUNKS  
Also, ich weiß echt nicht mehr. Aber was ich noch weiß ist, dass dieser Opa, ... wie hieß der?  
  
PICCOLO  
Biolek...  
  
TRUNKS  
Ah ja, stimmt. Er meinte, dass ich für 9,95 richtig kochen lerne! Aber ich weiß nicht, was der Typ hatte...  
  
VEGETA  
Nani?  
  
TRUNKS  
Naja, eigentlich hätte dieses Buch 79,95 gekostet, aber er meinte ich krieg's billiger, wenn ich nie wieder den Laden betrete. Weiß aber nur nicht, wie der darauf kommt.  
  
VEGETA  
Also, ich kann's mir denken. Nur zu gut! So wie wir den letztes Mal fertiggemacht haben...hehehe...  
  
TRUNKS  
Was? Du kennst den?  
  
VEGETA&PICCOLO (sich einen grinsend)  
Nö. Nur mal im Fernsehen gesehen...  
  
TRUNKS  
Okay, schluss damit! Wir reden schon seit 30 Minuten! Jetzt fangen wir aber endlich an! Goku-san! Komm heeer!!  
  
GOKU  
Ich dachte Perücken kann man essen... schmeckt schlimmer als Kochschürzen...bäh...  
  
REGISSEUR: Wie seh ich denn jetzt aus?!  
  
TRUNKS  
Wie auch immer...  
  
Er dreht sich um und macht den Backofen auf.   
  
TRUNKS  
Ich hab das vorhin schon mal vorbereitet...ächz... wie geht das wieder zu?  
  
GOKU  
Essen!!!!!! Yummy!!!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Neinnn! Nicht jetzt!  
  
Trunks wird zum SSJ und kickt Goku durch die halbe Requisite.  
  
VEGETA (grinst)  
Gut gemacht, Trunks!  
  
TRUNKS  
Echt?! Das ... das... das...  
  
Goku kommt zurück und reibt sich den Schädel.  
  
VEGETA  
Spuck's aus!  
  
Trunks spuckt sein Kaugummi aus, welches, durch puren Zufall, wieder auf Goku's Hand landet.  
  
GOKU  
Endlich, das sieht essbar aus.... Oh ja! Yummy!!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich kann's nicht glauben... das ich sowas noch erlebe...  
  
VEGETA zu Piccolo  
Hat der irgendwas?  
  
PICCOLO  
Lass ihn mal ausreden.  
  
TRUNKS  
Das ist das erste Mal...*snif* ... das ich ein Kompliment von dir höre...  
  
Vegeta guckt zu Piccolo und dann zu Trunks. Sein Gesichtsaudruck wird zu einem großen 'HÄÄÄ??' und er runzelt die Stirn.  
  
VEGETA  
Hast du sie noch alle? Du Sackgesicht? Baka Yaro! Mach hier endlich weiter! Wir haben bei Luigi 'nen Tisch reserviert....  
  
PICCOLO  
Das sollst du doch nicht verraten. Jetzt hat Goku das gehört...  
  
Goku geht zu Vegeta und guckt ihn wie ein Dackel an.  
  
GOKU  
Darf ich mit? Darf ich mit, Vegeta? Och....oneeeegaiiii....  
  
Vegeta wird zum SSJ und kickt Goku, wie Trunks zuvor, durch die Requisite, aber diesmal durch die nächsten 3 Hauswände.  
  
VEGETA  
Nervensäge... JETZT MACH WEITER TRUNKS!!!!!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Puh! Endlich zu, dieses Ding! Na wie dem aus sei. Hier ist zumindest der Sonntagsbraten...moment... ich... hab was vergessen...  
  
PICCOLO  
Was?!  
  
TRUNKS  
O Schock! Ich hab vergessen, dass heute Donnerstag ist! O nein! Heute ist ja gar nicht Sonntag! Das heißt...  
  
2 Minuten absolute Stille.  
  
KURIRIN  
Ja? Ich will's wissen! Was?  
  
PICCOLO  
Bei Dende! Wie oft muss man das dem Kerl noch sagen! Taucht hier immer wie aus dem Nichts aus...  
  
PICCOLO&VEGETA  
Du spielst nicht mit!!!! Also raus hier!!!  
  
KURIRIN  
Och maaaannn... ihr seid ja so gemein!!!  
  
Kuririn verschwindet, wie immer, im Nichts.  
  
TRUNKS  
Das ist gar kein Sonntagsbraten.... das ist... ein Donnerstagsbraten! Oh nein! Ich hab gar kein Rezept für einen Donnerstagsbraten!  
  
Goku kommt zurück.  
  
VEGETA  
Kakarott! Vergiss es! Auch wenn du 'ne bekokste Putzfrau nachmachst..., naja, das kann Trunks besser... *grins*, du KOMMST NICHT MIT!!  
  
GOKU  
Mist!  
  
TRUNKS  
Piccolo, gib mir mal mein Kochbuch.  
  
PICCOLO  
Geht nicht.  
  
TRUNKS  
Wieso das?!  
  
PICCOLO  
Sieh doch selbst...  
  
GOKU  
Schei~~~eieieibenkleister. Seit wann sind Hardcover-Bücher mit Stahldeckel ausgestattet?!  
  
TRUNKS  
Seit du hier bist.  
  
VEGETA  
Hat diese Sendung jetzt ein Thema oder nicht? In 10 Minuten müssen wir zu Luigi....beeil dich!  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich glaube das wird heute sowieso nichts mehr.  
  
TRUNKS  
Wer hat das gesagt? Ich hab den Sonntags.... Donnerstagsbraten doch fertig!   
  
VEGETA  
Gut, dann hat diese Sendung doch noch einen ... wenn auch kleinen.... Sinn.  
  
GOKU  
Und jetzt?  
  
TRUNKS  
Hmmm.... das war jetzt nicht geplant.... Hat jemand Vorschläge?  
  
VEGETA  
Ich weiß! Piccolo und ich gehen jetzt, wie geplant zu Luigi und Kakarotto kann deinen Möchtegern-Sonntagsbraten, oder was das sein soll, es sieht zumindest aus, wie du, einmal durch den Fleischwolf gedreht, mit Soße übergossen, gegessen, wieder ausgekotzt und dreimal durch die Kanalisation gespült... aber wenn Kakarotto das essen will, dann soll er.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ähh... noch mal...  
  
Piccolo&Vegeta kippen um.  
  
GOKU  
Er wollte sagen, dass ich den Braten da essen kann. Also?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ähh... nun, na gut... warte, ich....  
  
GOKU  
Zu spät! Yam... ist schon alle.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hey! Und ... was soll ich jetzt essen?!? Ich wollte sagen, dass du mir was überlässt!!!  
  
Es klopft an der Tür.  
  
LUIGI  
Ähm... ich wollte sagen, dass ich die Reservierung stornieren musste.  
  
VEGETA  
Wieso!?!?  
  
LUIGI  
Tja, so ein komischer Opa hat mir gesagt, dass ich euch nie wieder reinlassen darf. Und er hat mir den Laden abgekauft.  
  
PICCOLO  
Name?  
  
LUIGI  
Noch nie gehört... er heißt Alfred Biolek. Glaub ich... Naja, ich bin jetzt zumindest reich!  
  
VEGETA  
Das bedeutet?  
  
LUIGI  
Na, ich bin endlich diesen dummen italienischen Akzent los, kann nebenan ein Steakhouse aufmachen...und...  
  
PICCOLO  
Wir haben schon wieder nix zu essen!!!  
  
VEGETA  
Idee!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja?  
  
VEGETA  
Wir schnappen uns einfach diesen Typ hier.  
  
LUIGI  
Hä? Mich?  
  
TRUNKS  
Genau!  
  
LUIGI  
Öy!! Das geht jetzt aber zu weit.... Hilfääää!!!  
  
Man sieht Luigi, gefolgt von Vegeta, Piccolo und Trunks aus dem Studio rennen.   
  
ENDE TEIL 4  
Und verpassen Sie auf keinen Fall Kapitel 5:  
"Hilfe, wir haben Gefrierbrand !!!" 


	5. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
***********************  
Kapitel 5: "Hilfe, wir haben Gefrierbrand !!!"  
  
TRUNKS  
So, willkommen mal wieder zu meiner Kochstunde! Heute habe ich eine Überraschung für euch!  
  
GOKU  
Was? Echt! Was zu Essen?  
  
TRUNKS  
Nein, das kommt später. Was viel besseres.  
  
Trunks geht kurz aus dem Studio und kommt mit einer Kiste zurück.  
  
TRUNKS  
Das hier! Wir haben einen Sponsor gefunden, und neue Kochschürzen gefunden!  
  
PICCOLO  
Wie? Was besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen?  
  
VEGETA  
Toll! Sponsored by Capsule Corporation. Echt einfallsreich!  
  
TRUNKS  
Wieso? Die sehen immerhin cool aus! Weiß, aus Stoff und mit dem Capsule Corp.-Logo drauf! Sogar wiederverwertbar.   
  
GOKU  
Kann ich die Essen?  
  
TRUNKS  
NEIN!!!!  
  
VEGETA  
Na super! *gähn*   
  
PICCOLO  
Vergiss es! So ein Ding tu ich mir nicht an!  
  
VEGETA  
Tss.... diese Dinger würde nicht mal unser Kumpel Biolek tragen.  
  
GOKU  
Dann kann ich die ja doch essen, wenn sie keiner will.  
  
TRUNKS  
Spinnt ihr? Wisst ihr wie teuer das war? Und erst Recht schwer, an diese 90% Baumwolle 10% Polyester – Kochschürzen ranzukommen!! Ich musste die aus einem Extra-Koch-Katalog anfordern, die Bulma geben und bedrucken lassen.  
  
VEGETA  
Teuer? Wurdest du wieder über's Ohr gehauen? Hehe... er bezahlt auch noch für die Aufschrift ‚CapsuleCorporation'... das find ich ja witzig...  
  
PICCOLO  
Und wo hast du diesen Katalog her?  
  
TRUNKS  
Hab ich gestern nach der Show an so einem kleinen Straßenstand gekauft. Der Verkäufer meinte, es sei billig, nützlich und er brauche das Geld.  
  
VEGETA  
Nani? Was soll das?  
  
TRUNKS  
Och, der sah so arm aus, er musste sich sogar in einer Mülltonne verstecken.  
  
PICCOLO  
Moment mal... Vegeta, denkst du was ich denke?  
  
VEGETA  
Wird man den Kerl nie mehr los?!! Biolek, diesmal kriege ich dich und dann mach ich Kleinholz aus dir!!!  
  
GOKU  
Hey? Ich dachte, ihr hättet den gestern schon fertig gemacht? Als ich Alfred das letzte Mal gesehen hab, lag er wie ein Eisblock in der Kühltruhe bei Luigi...   
  
TRUNKS  
Ich weiß, und ich musste dich zurückhalten, dass du ihn dir nicht grillst! Wie oft soll ich das noch sagen? Man isst keine Menschen! Du kannst von mir aus alles essen, auch diese Kochschürzen, aber....  
  
Gesagt, getan. Goku greift nach dem Karton und vertilgt die Kochschürzen.  
  
TRUNKS  
.... da-das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Haltet mir den Kerl vom Leib!  
  
Trunks zieht wieder seine „Bekokste Putzfrau" Show ab und rennt kopfschüttelnd durchs Studio. Daraufhin sieht man Vegeta und Piccolo, die sich Goku schnappen und ihn in den Kühlschrank stecken.  
  
BIOLEK  
Nein, nicht! Das war doch mein Versteck....  
  
VEGETA  
Moooment..... wie kommt diese Schwuchtel darein?!   
  
BIOLEK  
Oh... shit.... wie komm ich weg hier?  
  
TRUNKS  
Moment mal! Den Kerl kenn ich doch! Das war der Opa, der mir diese Schürzen verkaufen wollte.... Hey! Was macht der in meinem Kühlschrank?!?  
  
PICCOLO  
So langsam glaube ich, dass er wirklich kein Gehirn hat.   
  
VEGETA  
Egal! Diesmal kommt er nicht davon!!  
  
BIOLEK  
He... w-was hab ich dir eigentlich getan? Wieso .... willst du mich killen?  
  
VEGETA  
Nenn mich einmal Vegetarier und das ist Grund genug!  
  
PICCOLO  
Aber in dieser Sendung geht's um Gefrierbrand!  
  
TRUNKS  
Woher weißt du das?!  
  
KURIRIN  
Weil das der Titel dieser Sendung ist!  
  
PICCOLO  
Wie oft soll man dem Kerl noch sagen, dass er nicht mitspielt?! Trunks, verbiete ihm endlich, dass er hier ins Studio kommt!!!  
  
GOKU  
Ich versteh gar nichts mehr....   
  
VEGETA  
Verzieh dich in den Kühlschrank und lass uns hier weiterreden!  
  
TRUNKS  
Aber, was macht Kuririn hier?   
  
KURIRIN  
Ich hab euch tausend mal gesagt, dass ich mitspielen will, aber mich lässt ja nie einer ausreden...  
  
PICCOLO  
Dich wollen wir hier auch nicht, also verschwinde! Wir sind in einer wichtigen Konversation!  
  
KURIRIN  
Och.... menno... immer auf die Kleinen.  
  
Kuririn verschwindet wieder im Nichts.  
  
VEGETA  
Jetzt zu dir, du....  
  
BIOLEK  
Hilfe!!!  
  
Biolek rennt zu Trunks und versteckt sich hinter ihm.  
  
TRUNKS  
Weg da!  
  
GOKU  
Darf ich ihn essen?  
  
TRUNKS  
Meinetwegen, dann stört er nicht mehr.  
  
VEGETA  
Was? Der gehört mir! Nur mir! Wenn ihn einer isst, dann ich, verstanden? Erst werde ich ihn killen, dann frittieren, dann überbacken und ihn im Klo runterspülen!  
  
PICCOLO  
Also was du für absurde Ideen hast...  
  
VEGETA  
Was geht dich das an?  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich sag gar nichts, ja?  
  
GOKU  
Mist! Jetzt ist er abgehauen!  
  
TRUNKS  
Wie? Wie das? Er war eben noch hier!  
  
GOKU  
Wenn ihr euch immer streitet....  
  
VEGETA  
Grr.... wenn ich den noch einmal sehe, dann hält mich nichts mehr zurück!  
  
TRUNKS  
Gut. Schön. Können wir dann mit der Show anfangen?  
  
PICCOLO  
Worum geht's?  
  
TRUNKS  
Um Gefrierbrand.  
  
GOKU  
Oh toll!  
  
TRUNKS  
Was ist daran toll?  
  
GOKU  
Hört sich lecker an! Das kann man bestimmt essen, oder? Wenn ja, dann her damit, ich bin am verhungern!!  
  
VEGETA  
Dieser Baka!  
  
TRUNKS  
Nein! Man kann es nicht essen!!!!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Komm wieder runter Trunks! Diese rote Gesichtsfarbe passt nicht zu deine Haarfarbe.  
  
VEGETA  
Jetzt wo du's sagst....  
  
Vegeta&Piccolo rollen sich am Boden vor Lachen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Alles Idioten.  
  
VEGETA  
Wie bitte?!?  
  
TRUNKS  
Och, schon gut. Hab ja nichts gesagt.  
  
GOKU  
Doch hat er!  
  
TRUNKS  
Halt's Maul!  
  
GOKU  
Heee! Was hab ich dir getan?  
  
VEGETA  
Also wenn hier einer Kakarotto anschnauzt, dann bin ich das, klar?!  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich hätte sowieso nichts davon.  
  
TRUNKS  
Wenn's geht. Zurück zum Thema! Gefrierbrand!  
  
PICCOLO  
Was ist damit?  
  
VEGETA  
Genau! Was soll das?  
  
TRUNKS  
Was fragt ihr mich das? Ich weiß nur, dass das heute Thema ist. Ich dachte ihr könnt mir sagen, was das sein soll.  
  
GOKU  
Oh nein!!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Was ist passiert??  
  
GOKU  
Guck dir das an! Das war im Kühlschrank... ich glaube... es ist tot!  
  
PICCOLO  
Nein, es hat Gefrierbrand.  
  
GOKU  
Noch schöner! Es hat einen toten Gefrierbrand!  
  
TRUNKS  
Hä?!  
  
VEGETA  
Ihr könnt mich alle mal...  
  
GOKU  
Aber, was machen wir denn jetzt?! Holt mal jemand einen Arzt!   
  
VEGETA  
Du brauchst gleich einen!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ist das echt Gefrierbrand?  
  
PICCOLO  
Denk ich mal...  
  
VEGETA  
Toll, jetzt hatten wir das Thema und jetzt sind wir fertig! Ich hab schließlich noch was vor, heute...  
  
GOKU  
Ach? Wirklich?  
  
VEGETA  
Ja, du Baka! Ich muss trainieren! Im Vergleich zu dir, bin ich ja nicht so ´ne Weichbirne!  
  
GOKU  
Hmmm! Klingt lecker!  
  
Vegeta fängt an zu kochen und wundert sich immer wieder, wie man eigentlich ohne Gehirn im Kopf überleben kann.  
  
PICCOLO  
Ach, so langsam wird's mir zu blöd mit dem ganzen Kram.  
  
TRUNKS  
Warum?  
  
PICCOLO  
Denk nach. Oder tu zumindest so. Ich weiß nicht mehr, warum ich mich überhaupt überreden lassen hab, hier mitzumachen.  
  
VEGETA  
DAS wüsste ich allerdings auch gerne!  
  
TRUNKS  
Das ist mir schnurz! Ich bin hier Moderator und ihr müsst tun, was ich sage! Piccolo, definier den Gefrierbrand.  
  
PICCOLO  
Sieht scheisse aus.  
  
TRUNKS  
Gut.  
  
GOKU  
*schnarch*  
  
TRUNKS  
Wer hat dir erlaubt hier einzuschlafen???  
  
GOKU  
*zzzzzzzz*  
  
VEGETA  
Sag ich doch! Es ist todlangweilig....  
  
TRUNKS  
Aber auch nur, weil ihr die ganze Zeit nicht zuhört!  
  
PICCOLO  
Zuhören? Wobei denn? Bei deiner bekoste-Putzfrau-Masche? Das ist unter meinem Niveau!  
  
GOKU  
Niveau? Was ist das?  
  
VEGETA  
Etwas was du nicht hast.  
  
Stille.  
  
VEGETA  
Und nie haben wirst.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich hab immer noch mein schlaues Kochbuch!  
  
PICCOLO  
Hatten wir das Thema nicht schon?  
  
TRUNKS  
Was? Welches Thema?  
  
PICCOLO  
Das Biolek dir dieses Ding angedreht hat.  
  
TRUNKS  
Och, das ist nicht so schlimm.  
  
VEGETA  
Das soll mal einer verstehen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Egal, die Sendezeit ist sowieso rum.  
  
PICCOLO  
Gut! Endlich! Komm Vegeta.  
  
VEGETA  
Nani? Wohin?  
  
PICCOLO  
Wohin wohl? Zu McDoof!  
  
VEGETA  
Nö! Ich geh trainieren.  
  
GOKU  
Ich komm gerne mit.  
  
PICCOLO  
Spinnst du?! Dich nehm ich doch nicht mit! Du frisst mir die Haare vom Kopf.  
  
VEGETA  
Das hat er schon.  
  
PICCOLO  
Stimmt.  
  
VEGETA  
Aber wenn du unterwegs Biolek treffen solltest...  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich weiß, ich weiß...  
  
Piccolo grinst.  
  
TRUNKS  
Na dann. Goku, wir gehen zu Pizza-Hut!  
  
GOKU  
Sugoi! Pizza hatte ich lange nicht mehr.  
  
PICCOLO  
Dan geh ich jetzt nach Hause.  
  
VEGETA  
Viel Spaß. Ach ja, Trunks, für die nächste Show will ich doppelt soviel Kohle haben.  
  
TRUNKS  
*glup* ....jaja, geht klar.  
  
VEGETA  
Mit dem kann man aber auch alles machen....  
  
ENDE TEIL 5  
Und verpassen Sie auf keinen Fall Kapitel 6:  
"Die Mikrowelle!!!" 


	6. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
***********************  
Kapitel 6: "Die Mikrowelle!!!"  
  
TRUNKS  
Hallo! Und herzlich Willkommen zu meiner Kochshow! Zwei Tage sind vergangen, ohne dass wir irgendetwas gekocht haben...  
  
PICCOLO  
Als ob wir jemals soweit gekommen wären...  
  
TRUNKS  
Unterbrich mich nicht. Das war mein intelligentester Satz bis jetzt. Ähem... weiter. Heute werden wir in den Bereich Technik eingehen.  
  
VEGETA  
Pah! Du und Technik.   
  
TRUNKS  
Ruhe!... Wir benutzen die....  
  
*Trommelwirbel*  
  
TRUNKS  
...Mikrowelle!!!!  
  
VEGETA  
Wow! Extrem!  
  
TRUNKS  
Den Text hab ich von meinem Produzenten!  
  
VEGETA  
Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn du den selbst getextet hättest. Das wäre schon allein vom Volumen deiner Denkzellen unmöglich gewesen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hä?  
  
VEGETA  
Jaja, ich weiß.  
  
GOKU  
Du, Trunks… was ist eine Mikrowelle ?  
  
TRUNKS  
Lass mich zum Thema kommen. Bevor wir aber zum Thema kommen, will ich euch etwas neues, einzigartiges, super-tolles präsentieren. Ganz neu und noch nie zuvor dagewesen!!  
  
VEGETA  
Ach ja?  
  
TRUNKS  
Die.... WERBUNG!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Ouch!  
  
TRUNKS  
Hey, nicht so wie ihr denkt. Wir haben damit jemandem einen Gefallen getan. Komm raus!  
  
Kuririn erscheint in der Küche.  
  
KURIRIN  
Also, ich dachte eigentlich bei „mitspielen" an etwas anderes...  
  
VEGETA  
Hahahahahaha!!!  
  
KURIRIN  
Was gibt's zu lachen, hä?!  
  
PICCOLO  
*prust* ... so traust du dich vor die Leute?  
  
KURIRIN  
Solange ich Geld dafür kriege...  
  
TRUNKS  
Pssssttt!!!  
  
KURIRIN  
Ups!  
  
GOKU  
Cool! Eine laufende Pizza! Kann man dich auch essen?  
  
KURIRIN  
Vergiss es Goku! Ich schmecke nicht.  
  
GOKU  
Bist du sicher?  
  
TRUNKS  
So, Werbung ist zu Ende. Du hattest deine Chance Kuririn, du bist der Schwächste und du fliegst!  
  
Einige Sekunden ist alles still und Trunks überlegt, während Kuririn aus dem Raum schlurft.  
  
VEGETA  
Was ist?  
  
TRUNKS  
Mir kam's so vor, als hätte ich diesen Spruch schon irgendwo mal gehört.  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich nicht. Naja, wir waren beim Thema Mikrowelle, nur so als Erinnerung!  
  
TRUNKS  
Genau! Ich hab mir gestern nämlich eine gekauft! *stolzist*  
  
VEGETA  
Wow! Bei Biolek? Lass mich raten....  
  
TRUNKS  
Wer ist denn das?  
  
GOKU  
Na, dieser Opa....  
  
TRUNKS  
Weiß nicht, von wem du sprichst, musst du mir später erklären.  
  
VEGETA  
So ein Kurzzeitgedächtnis ist einfach nur krank!  
  
TRUNKS  
Wir haben heute übrigens wieder einen Gast! Er wird uns erklären, wie eine Mikrowelle funktioniert! Bitte um Applaus füüüüürr.... Luigi!  
  
PICCOLO  
Nani? Luigi?  
  
LUIGI  
Hey Leute! Hab 'nen neuen Job, cool was?  
  
TRUNKS  
Wie? Ihr kennt euch?  
  
VEGETA  
So langsam mach ich mir Sorgen um ihn. Wie kann jemand mit so wenig Gehirn überhaupt überleben? Aber egal.  
  
TRUNKS  
So denn! Luigi erklärt uns jetzt, wie man eine Mikrowelle benutzt.  
  
LUIGI  
Hä? Wer hat das behauptet?  
  
TRUNKS  
So... stand's doch im Vertrag.  
  
LUIGI  
Ach? Echt? Soweit ich weiß, soll ich euch `ne Pizza warm machen und das war alles.  
  
GOKU  
Reicht mir auch. Obwohl, ich könnte sie auch so essen. Wo ist denn nun die Pizza?  
  
VEGETA  
Er denkt immer nur ans Essen.  
  
KURIRIN  
Das fällt dir jetzt erst auf?  
  
PICCOLO  
Hä? Wo kommst du denn her?  
  
GOKU  
Ah! Da ist ja meine Pizza!!  
  
KURIRIN  
Nein!  
  
Kuririn rennt wieder weg.  
  
GOKU  
Mir ist langweilig...  
  
VEGETA  
Entweder hat er Hunger oder ihm ist langweilig, weil er nichts davon kapiert, was wir hier reden... Ich sag's doch immer.. Baka!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich befürchte, diese Show wird genauso enden, wie alle anderen zuvor....  
  
LUIGI  
Und was mach ich jetzt?!  
  
VEGETA  
Du verziehst dich! Und schaff mir Biolek hier her, mit dem hab ich noch `ne Rechnung offen. Ich weiß doch, dass ihr beide unter einer Decke steckt!  
  
LUIGI zu Trunks  
Woher weiß der das?  
  
TRUNKS  
Was?! Das stimmt also?? A-a-aber....  
  
PICCOLO  
Trunks! Spiel hier nicht den Unwissenden. Du hast doch sowieso keine Ahnung, wer Biolek überhaupt ist!  
  
TRUNKS  
Doch! Jetzt weiß ich's wieder! Der hat Daddy mal Vegetarier genannt, oder?  
  
Man sieht, wie Vegeta sich Trunks krallt und ihn durchs halbe Studio schleift um ihn vor der Tür fertig zu machen.   
  
PICCOLO  
Oh-oh.... autsch…. Ah… Armer Trunks….  
  
Vegeta kommt zurück, gefolgt von einem zerbeulten Trunks.  
  
LUIGI  
Bei Mamma Miracoli ... was hast du gemacht?!  
  
VEGETA  
Ich habe ihn gewarnt, aber wenn er so ein Siebhirn hat....  
  
TRUNKS  
Jetzt erst recht... autsch.... was war denn jetzt schon wieder!?!  
  
VEGETA  
Ich bin heute mal sozial. Nenn mich noch EINMAL Daddy und das überlebst du nicht, verstanden???  
  
GOKU  
Hä? Versteh ich nicht...  
  
Trunks geht kurz aus de Küche und kommt 2 Minuten später, mit neuen Klamotten und zig-tausend Pflastern wieder zurück.  
  
TRUNKS *räusper*  
Dann geht's weiter. Egal, ob du jetzt mit diesem Opa unter einer Decke steckst, Luigi. Erklär uns, wie eine Mikrowelle funktioniert.  
  
PICCOLO  
Soll ich? Der kriegt das sowieso nicht hin.  
  
TRUNKS  
Wieso?  
  
PICCOLO  
Sieh selbst...  
  
LUIGI  
Also, irgendwo MUSS hier doch die Fernbedienung sein... wo denn bloß?  
  
VEGETA  
Baka! Ich halt's nicht aus!!!  
  
Es klopft an der Tür.  
  
GOKU  
Ja? Was zu essen?  
  
BIOLEK  
Hallo!  
  
VEGETA  
Was?!?  
  
BIOLEK  
Ich hab euch was zu essen mitgebracht!  
  
GOKU  
Mein Traum wird wahr! Endlich was zu essen! Wo denn? Wo? Her damit!!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Hey! Dich kenn ich doch irgendwoher. Du hast mir diese bescheuerten Bücher verkauft!  
  
BIOLEK  
Wie? Bescheuerte Bücher?  
  
TRUNKS  
Klar....  
  
VEGETA  
Naja, die Bücher hat Kakarotto jetzt doch gefuttert. Sogar mit Stahldeckel... der hat vielleicht ein Gebiss!  
  
GOKU  
Ich brauchte irgendwas!  
  
LUIGI  
Ich kann euch eine Pizza backen, wenn ihr wollt!?  
  
BIOLEK  
Aber... ich hab doch schon was!  
  
TRUNKS  
Häää?? Bücher? Pizza? Hans Meiser?! Was ist los?!  
  
VEGETA  
Da seht ihr's mal wieder. Das war zu viel auf einmal für sein kleines Gehirn!  
  
PICCOLO  
Ihr bringt mich noch mal zum Nervenzusammenbruch, aber ehrlich!  
  
VEGETA  
Ich weiß, was wir jetzt machen! Ich werde mich endlich bei Biolek rächen, Luigi backt euch `ne Pizza, Kakarotto futtert das meinetwegen alles auf und du bringst Trunks zum Psychiater! Alles klar!?  
  
GOKU  
Was ist ein Psychiater?  
  
KURIRIN  
Also, ich hab mal als Psychiater gejobbt..  
  
VEGETA  
Dich hat keiner gefragt! Hau ab!  
  
KURIRIN  
Jetzt reicht's! Ich kündige!  
  
TRUNKS  
Haltet doch mal alle die Klappe! Ich muss mich konzentrieren!! Das ist keine Talkshow, sondern meine Kochsendung!!  
  
Mit einem Male sind alle still.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich habe eine Idee! Lasst mich mal reden....  
  
VEGETA  
Fertig?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich hab noch nicht mal angefangen!  
  
GOKU  
*snif* Wo bleibt endlich mein Essen?! Ich fall gleich vom Fleisch!  
  
PICCOLO  
Eine Frage Trunks... Was machen wir eigentlich mit diesen Mikrowellen, die hier unterm Tisch noch so rumstehen?  
  
TRUNKS  
Kommt gleich. Also, wir stecken Kuririn in die Mikrowelle, backen ihn und dann kann Goku ihn essen.  
  
GOKU  
Nein, lieber Luigi.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja, mach doch! Piccolo und ich gehen zu Burger King und Daddy darf mit dem Opa da was Vegetarisches kochen. Na? Alles gelöst?  
  
BIOLEK  
Gar nichts! Ich .... aarrgghhh... Tasukete!!!  
  
GOKU  
Lass mir was über Vegeta, ich hab auch Hunger! Yummy!  
  
VEGETA  
Klappe, ich war zuerst da!  
  
PICCOLO  
Och nö.... warum müsst ihr den armen Alfred schlachten?  
  
Goku und Vegeta stürzen sich auf Biolek und nehmen ihn auseinander, während Trunks bei diesem Anblick in Ohnmacht fällt.  
  
KURIRIN  
Und jetzt?  
  
PICCOLO  
Was jetzt?  
  
LUIGI  
Was geht ab?  
  
PICCOLO  
Dann gehen wir jetzt eben alleine zu Burger King!  
  
BIOLEK  
Tasukete yo!!!  
  
Biolek, jetzt mit zerfetzen Klamotten, rennt zum Studioausgang und ist auf und davon.  
  
VEGETA  
Den schnapp ich mir!  
  
Vegeta wird zum SSJ und nimmt, gefolgt von Goku, die Verfolgung auf.  
Piccolo packt Trunks am Arm und hebt ihn hoch.  
  
PICCOLO  
Wasserleiche.  
  
KURIRIN  
Hä?  
  
PICCOLO  
Nichts. Lass mich mal nachdenken...  
  
10 Minuten später.  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich hab DIE Idee!  
  
KURIRIN  
So?  
  
PICCOLO  
Ja, du warst ja mal Psychiater, also kümmerst du dich um Trunks, während Luigi und ich zu Pizza Hut gehen.  
  
KURIRIN  
Wolltet ihr nicht zu Burger King?  
  
PICCOLO  
Nein, Pizza ist neuerdings mein Lieblingsessen!  
  
KURIRIN  
Mich wundert es, dass du überhaupt was isst.  
  
PICCOLO  
Hier wird nicht diskutiert, es ist so! Du kannst ja meinetwegen den Kram haben, den Biolek da angeschleppt hat.  
  
Piccolo lässt Trunks auf den Boden fallen und verlässt mit Luigi das Studio.  
  
KURIRIN  
Und was mach ich jetzt?  
  
Trunks kommt wieder zu sich.  
  
TRUNKS  
Was war das?  
  
KURIRIN  
Was war was?  
  
TRUNKS  
Da sind eben drei Wilde vorm Fenster vorbei gelaufen.  
  
KURIRIN  
Das sind nur Biolek, Vegeta und Goku. Die haben ihren Spaß.  
  
TRUNKS  
Wieso haben DIE ihren Spaß und ich nicht, hä?  
  
KURIRIN  
Weil du niemandem zu jagen hast?!  
  
TRUNKS  
Doch, hab ich.  
  
KURIRIN  
Ach.. wirklich? Wer denn?  
  
TRUNKS  
Lauf!! Solange du noch kannst! Du hast mir alles ruiniert!!  
  
KURIRIN  
Hilfe!!!!  
  
REGISSEUR: Cut! Diese Show wird abgesetzt! Und zwar sofort!!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ooochhh! Bitte! Geben Sie mir noch eine Chance!!  
  
REGISSEUR  
Pah! Na gut! Du hast eine Woche Zeit, solange haben wir eine Vertretung für dich! Wenn du bis dahin ein ausgeklügeltes Konzept vorlegst, überleg ich's mir noch mal!  
  
Trunks fällt dem Regisseur ans Hosenbein und drückt ihn an sich.  
  
TRUNKS  
Cooool! Ich schaff das bestimmt! Diesmal wird es eine ‚perfekte' Kochshow!  
  
Alle anderen Personen kommen wieder zurück.  
  
PICCOLO&VEGETA®ISSEUR;  
Das will ich sehen....  
  
ENDE TEIL 6  
Und verpassen Sie auf keinen Fall Kapitel 7:  
"Trunks bekommt Konkurrenz!" 


	7. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
***********************  
Kapitel 7: "Trunks bekommt Konkurrenz!"  
  
Eine Woche später, Trunks und seine Leute stehen im Studio und warten auf ihren Einsatz. Trunks trägt eine dunkelgrüne Kochschürze auf der „Trunks' Kochshow" steht und wenn man das Schild genauer betrachtet, sogar „100% Cotton" und über ihm fahren die Scheinwerfer hin und her. Dann beginnt die Musik und die Kamera wird auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen zu meiner Kochshow!  
  
Applaus kommt von einem Tonband und Trunks grinst.  
  
TRUNKS  
Nach einwöchiger Pause darf ich mich freuen Ihnen jetzt die komplett neue Version meiner Kochshow zu präsentieren!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich kotz gleich!  
  
TRUNKS  
Schnauze!  
  
PICCOLO  
Ja...  
  
GOKU  
Trunks, wann bist du fertig? Du hast mir versprochen, dass ich soviel essen kann wie ich will!  
  
TRUNKS  
Nun denn! Wollen wir gleiche mit unserem ersten Rezept beginnen.  
  
PICCOLO  
Was meinst du Vegeta?  
  
TRUNKS  
Kommen Sie mit rüber.  
  
VEGETA  
Ich weiß! Er ignoriert uns absichtlich....  
  
PICCOLO  
Mal sehen, wie lange... haha!  
  
VEGETA  
Wird witzig! Aber ich mach dieses Mal sowieso nur mit, weil ich das fünffache meines Budgets bekomme! Und da Trunks ja nicht weiß, dass seine Show ein absoluter Flop ist, kann man ja gerne mitspielen!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ruhe! Was quasselt ihr da die ganze Zeit?! Das ist MEINE Show!  
  
PICCOLO  
Tsss... wer's glaubt!?  
  
TRUNKS  
Find erst mal jemanden, der's besser macht als ich!  
  
PICCOLO  
Da wüsste ich schon wen...  
  
TRUNKS  
Was? Wer denn? Das will ich sehen!  
  
VEGETA  
Du denkst doch jetzt nicht wirklich an Biolek oder?  
  
PICCOLO  
Nein, aber ich glaube gegen den ist selbst Trunks ein Profi.  
  
TRUNKS  
Dann sag mir jetzt wer!  
  
PICCOLO  
Kaio-sama.  
  
GOKU  
Nani? Kaio-sama?… Aber stimmt… hast Recht.  
  
PICCOLO  
Er war früher mal Hobby-Koch, das hab ich zufällig mitgekriegt.  
  
TRUNKS  
Was? Wieso der?!  
  
GOKU  
Ich kann ihn mal eben holen, oder?  
  
VEGETA  
Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst Kakarotto. Dann bin ich deine Visage immerhin einen Augenblick los.  
  
Goku teleportiert sich kurz weg, wodurch der Produzent und 2 Kamera-Männer in Ohnmacht fallen, und erscheint 5 Sekunden später mit Kaio wieder zurück.  
  
KAIO  
Kann mir wer sagen, was das sollte? Und was ich hier überhaupt soll? Goku! Ich will eine Erklärung!  
  
GOKU  
Öhm… eigentlich weiß ich keinen Grund. Das war Piccolo's Idee.  
  
KAIO  
Piccolo?  
  
VEGETA  
Das grüne Etwas neben mir.  
  
KAIO  
Was macht der denn hier? Wo bin ich überhaupt?!  
  
PICCOLO  
In Trunks' dummer Kochshow.  
  
TRUNKS  
Sie IST nicht dumm! Sie war toll... bis jetzt....  
  
KAIO  
Sagtest du Kochshow 


	8. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
***********************  
Kapitel 8: "Ein neues Koch-Talent?"  
  
Das Licht geht an, und ein "Kochshow"-Logo wird eingeblendet. Nach einer kurzen Rückblende auf die vergangene Sendung werden die Scheinwerfer auf Trunks gerichtet, der diesmal wieder eine neue Kochschürze hat, auf der steht "Trunks' Kochshow". Darunter ist das CapsuleCorp-Logo zu sehen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hallo und willkommen bei meiner Kochshow!  
  
Applaus und einige nicht ernst zu nehmende Lacher sind zu hören.  
  
TRUNKS  
In den letzten Sendungen ist einiges schief gegangen, aber diesmal will ich versuchen, dies zu begleichen und Ihnen eine Show zu präsentieren, die über ihr Denkvermögen hinaus gehen wird.  
  
VEGETA  
Das tut dieser Satz doch schon...  
  
TRUNKS  
Grr... labert mir nicht dauernd dazwischen!! Das war schwer genug, das alles auswendig zu lernen!  
  
VEGETA  
Dann beeil dich!  
  
TRUNKS  
Aber heute sind wir auch nicht alleine! Wir haben diesmal sogar 2 Gäste, die mir beim Kochen helfen werden! Einer davon war eingeplant, aber der andere ist plötzlich aufgetaucht und ich weiß selbst nicht, wer er ist....  
  
PICCOLO  
Das heißt, er improvisiert mal wieder...  
  
VEGETA  
Ich frag mich, wo er das gelernt hat.  
  
TRUNKS  
Begrüßen Sie unseren ersten Gast.....  
  
Trommelwirbel erklingt und aus der Tür rechts kommt Kaio-sama mit einer roten Kochschürze auf der steht "Call me God of BBQ!".  
  
TRUNKS  
...Kaiooooo-samaaaaa!!  
  
KAIO  
Haha! Ich liebe das! Heute ist der Beginn meiner großen Karriere!  
  
GOKU  
Und wer ist jetzt da oben und passt auf, dass dein Auto nicht geklaut wird?  
  
KAIO  
Nun, ähm... daran hab ich nicht gedacht. Könntest du mal eben nachsehen?  
  
GOKU  
Unter einer Bedingung! Wenn ich wieder da bin, will ich was zu essen haben!  
  
KAIO  
Aber immer doch!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ähm...hallo?! Kann ich weitermachen?  
  
GOKU  
Klar Trunks, bin gleich wieder da!  
  
Mit diesen Worten teleportiert sich Goku davon und der Regisseur, sowie zwei Kameraleute fallen in Ohnmacht.  
  
TRUNKS  
Schnell! Macht Werbung!!  
  
KURIRIN  
Wieso immer ich? Ich hasse diesen Job!  
  
Luigi kommt ins Studio gerannt und schwingt eine Bratpfanne in der Luft.   
  
LUIGI  
Komm sofort zurück! Du bist meine Werbung!  
  
PICCOLO  
Sieh mal einer an! Der traut sich tatsächlich in dieser Pizza-Verkleidung ins Studio!  
  
LUIGI  
Bleib stehen!  
  
KURIRIN  
Nichts da! Ich habe gesagt, ich kündige!!  
  
LUIGI  
Mir doch egal! Ich brauche dich aber!!  
  
Trunks fährt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, murmelt etwas von „Scheiße" und kippt nach hinten um.   
  
VEGETA  
Haltet doch alle mal die Klappe!!! Ich will meine Ruhe!!!  
  
Auf einmal verstummt alles. Bis auf die Kameramänner, die wieder aufgestanden sind.  
  
GOKU  
Wieder da! Alles on Ordnung Kaio-sama!... Huch, was macht Trunks da unten?  
  
KAIO  
Weiß ich auch nicht. Ich bin nur zu Gast....  
  
PICCOLO  
Könnten wir jetzt mal BITTE weitermachen? Ich habe noch einen wichtigen Termin?  
  
GOKU  
Ach ja? Was denn?  
  
PICCOLO flüstert.  
*grummel* ... Ein Geschäftsessen mit Vegeta bei Luigi nachher, aber nicht weitersagen.  
  
GOKU  
Sugoi! Kann ich mit?!  
  
PICCOLO  
Nein!  
  
LUIGI  
Was? Sagtest du, du kommst nachher in meine Pizzaria? Da muss ich gleich weg, alles aufräumen! Wie schön! Mein erster Gast seit langem.... *schmacht*  
  
Er packt sich Kuririn an der Pizza-Verpackung und rennt aus dem Studio.  
  
LUIGI  
Komm mit! Du musst mir sagen, wie man eine Pizza backt!  
  
Ein leises Schluchzen ertönt und Trunks rappelt sich wieder auf.  
  
TRUNKS  
*snif* Ich... ich... hab keine Lust mehr... das ist alles zu viel für mich! Ist es denn... *snif* so schwer eine vernünftige Kochshow zu moderieren? Wieso muss so was immer mir passieren?!  
  
KAIO  
Komm schon! Wir sind alle leise und du sagst deinen zweiten Gast an. Wer ist das überhaupt? Kenn ich ihn?  
  
Trunks fängt sich wieder und wirft einen Blick zu Vegeta und Piccolo, die abseits stehen und ihr ‚Geschäftsessen' planen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Na gut! Ich kann mich zwar noch daran erinnern, ihn schon irgendwo mal gesehen zu haben und auch sein Name kommt mir Ansatzweise bekannt vor, aber ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht woher. Jedenfalls habe ich meinen zweiten Gast heute Morgen bei ALDI in der Tiefkühltruhe entdeckt. Hier ist... Alfred Biolek!!  
  
PICCOLO&VEGETA&KAIO kippen um.  
NEIN!!!!  
  
GOKU  
Geht's euch gut?  
  
BIOLEK  
Ähm... bin ich hier richtig? Es soll eine neue Kochshow geben....  
  
TRUNKS  
Neu nicht grade, aber ein neuer Versuch!  
  
BIOLEK  
Wa-wa-wa-wahhhh nicht der schon wieder!!!  
  
VEGETA  
Oh doch! Und diesmal kommst du mir nicht davon!!!  
  
BIOLEK  
Tasukete!!!! Helft mir doch!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Goku-san! Halt Daddy auf!  
  
GOKU  
Geht klar!  
  
VEGETA  
Brauchst du nicht! Ich hab schon wieder ein neues Opfer.... *grins*  
  
BIOLEK  
Nicht mich? Da bin ich aber erleichtert...  
  
TRUNKS  
Wen denn?  
  
VEGETA  
Diejenigen, die mich nach 2 Abreibungen immer noch Daddy nennen... bei denen kenn ich keine Gnade mehr! Aus dem Weg Kakarotto!!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Waaaahhh!!! Nicht, Daddy!!! Hilfe!!!  
  
Goku grapscht sich Vegeta und Trunks rennt aus dem Studio, gefolgt von Vegeta, der Goku hinter sich herschleift.  
  
PICCOLO  
*räusper*.. Ähem! Hat jemand einen Vorschlag, was wir jetzt tun?  
  
KAIO  
Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, fange ich an zu kochen. Das hatte ich ja sowieso vor.  
  
BIOLEK  
Nichts da! Ich bin der heutige Starkoch! Der Herd ist mein! Whahahaha!!!  
  
KAIO  
Kommt nicht in die Tüte!! Solche Idioten wie dich, die sich die ganze Zeit in ihren Sendungen besaufen, lasse ich doch nichts kochen!  
  
BIOLEK  
Wie bitte? Besaufen? Ich trinke lediglich das ein oder andere Glas Rotwein, aber...  
  
KAIO  
Sehn' se?!  
  
BIOLEK *vor Wut schnaub*  
So lass ich nicht mit mir reden! He, Sie da! Sie in dem grünen Kostüm! Wer ist der bessere Koch? Dieses blaue, fette Etwas mit den Antennen oder ich?  
  
PICCOLO  
Grünes Kostüm?  
  
KAIO  
Blaues, fettes Etwas?  
  
BIOLEK  
Öhmm... war nicht so gemeint... ehrlich! Sorry Leute... hehe... *schwitz*  
  
PICCOLO  
Ok, angenommen!  
  
Kaio kippt um.  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich weiß nicht wer besser ist. Das müsst ihr schon unter euch ausmachen.  
  
Es klopft an der Tür.  
  
REGISSEUR  
Ja, herein?  
  
LUIGI  
Also ähm.... ich wollte nur noch mal wegen nachher fragen, ob ihr lieber die Nummer 56 mit doppelt Käse oder... ach? Wo steckt denn Vegeta?  
  
Piccolo zeigt aufs Fenster und alle gucken raus. Draußen sieht man Trunks, gefolgt von Vegeta und Goku, die über den Studioparkplatz hetzen und alle Autos demolieren, die dort rumstehen.  
  
KAIO  
Vergesst sie einfach.... zurück zum Thema!  
  
PICCOLO  
Wir nehmen 3x alles was auf der Karte steht, und jetzt verdünnisier dich.  
  
LUIGI  
Bin ja schon weg!  
  
BIOLEK  
Was heißt hier 'Vergesst sie einfach'?!? Ich hab mir grade vor 2 Tagen ein neues Auto besorgt! Und das ist schon wieder im Arsch! Wisst ihr was das heißt?!?  
  
PICCOLO  
Öhh... nö?  
  
KAIO  
Das du jetzt heulend rausrennst oder sowas?!  
  
LUIGI  
Ich enthalte mich... ich weiß sowieso nicht worum's geht...  
  
BIOLEK  
Ich... ich bin meinen ALDI-Tiefkühltruhen-Job los!!! *heul* ... Wäähäää!!  
  
REGISSEUR zu sich selbst  
Scheisse, scheisse, scheisse... Jetzt wo der Showmaster weg ist, muss ich das irgendwie regeln...  
  
PICCOLO  
Ja, dann tu doch was!!  
  
REGISSEUR  
Woher weißt du, was ich rede?  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich habe übersinnliche Fähigkeiten! Hehe....  
  
KAIO  
Welche denn?  
  
Noch bevor Piccolo antworten kann, kommt Trunks durch das Fenster geflogen, reißt Piccolo mit sich, und beide landen im 20-Liter Kochtopf, der grade vor Kaio mit heißen Wasser auf dem Herd vor sich hin blubbert.  
  
PICCOLO&TRUNKS  
Jaul!!!  
  
Sie fliegen an die 100 Meter nach oben und reißen ein Loch in die Requisite.   
  
Anschließend kommen Goku und Vegeta wieder in die Küche.  
  
GOKU  
Hmm... riech ich da etwa angebrannten Namekianer? Yummy! Das riecht aber lecker!  
  
LUIGI  
Du willst doch nicht Piccolo essen? Der ist heute Abend mein Gast, und wenn er nicht kommt, bin ich am Ende! Also untersteh dich!  
  
GOKU  
Egal... angebrannter Trunks schmeckt vielleicht auch nicht schlecht... *überleg*  
  
BIOLEK  
*heul* Und... was mach ich jetzt? Kann mir das einer verraten?  
  
VEGETA  
Ich schlag vor... RENN SOLANGE DU NOCH KANNST!!  
  
Biolek springt durch das Fenster und ist nach 2 Sekunden nicht mehr zu sehen.  
  
VEGETA  
Hehehehe... das war witzig! - Piccolo!!! Jetzt komm' da endlich runter! Wir haben in 5 Minuten einen Tisch reserviert!!  
  
PICCOLO von oben  
Kommeeeee!!!   
  
LUIGI  
Wie? Was? In 5 Minuten?! Uh-oh.... ich hoffe Kuririn ist mit der Pizza fertig... also... ähm... wenn ihr mich eben entschuldigt!  
  
Luigi rennt raus und jetzt stehen Kaio, Goku, Piccolo und Vegeta in der Küche. Einige Sekunden später hört man einen lauten Schrei und Trunks kracht von oben wieder in den Kochtopf.  
  
KAIO  
Ich hab's!  
  
GOKU  
Was?  
  
KAIO  
Ich habe soeben ein neues Menü erfunden!  
  
PICCOLO&GOKU&VEGETA  
Was denn?!  
  
KAIO  
Trunks-Suppe!  
  
TRUNKS  
Was hast du eben gesagt?  
  
VEGETA  
Er wollte nur sagen, dass du kochst...  
  
TRUNKS  
Wirklich? Ich koche? Heißt das.... heißt das etwa, dass ich's endlich geschafft habe zu kochen? Yahoo!!! Ich habe endlich mein Talent entdeckt!!  
  
KAIO&PICCOLO&VEGETA kippen um. Währenddessen geht Goku zum Gewürzschrank und holt sich den Salzstreuer.  
  
GOKU  
Ich muss dich noch ein bisschen salzen, dann schmeckst du besser!  
  
VEGETA  
Durchgeknallter Baka... Komm Piccolo, wir gehen!  
  
PICCOLO  
Jaja, ihr drei! Viel Spaß noch!  
  
Goku fängt an die Messer zu wetzen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hilfe!!! Das Monster will mich essen! Hilfe!! Waaahhh!!!  
  
REGISSEUR  
Cut! Die Szene ist im Kasten! Er hat ja doch noch Talent...!  
  
ENDE TEIL 8  
Und verpassen Sie auf keinen Fall Kapitel 9:  
"Trunks' Backstunde..." 


	9. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
***********************  
Kapitel 9: "Trunks' Backstunde..."  
  
Leise Weihnachtsmusik läuft im Hintergrund und man sieht Trunks, diesmal mit Weihnachtsmütze auf dem Kopf und einer dazu passenden roten Kochschürze, in der Küche stehen. Piccolo hält sich derweil die Ohren zu und hämmert mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hallo! Herzlich willkommen zu meiner heutigen Kochshow! Ach, und nur kurz nebenbei! Ich bin gestern noch lebendig davon gekommen.  
  
GOKU  
Haha! Sehr witzig! Ich hab immer noch die Beule von der Bratpfanne!  
  
TRUNKS *räusper*  
Ähm... ja! Egal Goku-san! Wenn ich Sie, meine lieben Zuschauer, heute wieder begrüßen darf, dann möchte ich sie auf etwas hinweisen! Heute werden wir NICHT kochen! *umsichguck* ... NEIN! Wir werden Weihnachts-Kekse backen!   
  
VEGETA  
Oh nein! Er mutiert zum Weihnachtsmann! Hilfe!  
  
PICCOLO  
Mir egal! Mach doch endlich mal einer diese verdammte Musik aus!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Oh, ich hab's vergessen... Sorry, Piccolo, aber die ist für die gesamte Show eingeplant. Passt zur Atmosphäre, meinte mein Produzent...  
  
GOKU  
Atmos... was? Ist das diese neue Pizza-Marke? Klingt jedenfalls Yummy!  
  
TRUNKS  
Nein, Goku! Es ist keine Pizza-Marke! Wir werden heute KEINE Pizza essen! Verstanden?!?  
  
GOKU  
Keep cool, Trunks! Dann eben nicht…  
  
VEGETA  
Die von Luigi schmeckt übrigens zum Kotzen! Nur um das mal gesagt zu haben...  
  
PICCOLO  
Die hat er auch nicht alleine gebacken!  
  
VEGETA  
Ach? Wer denn? War das Glatze?  
  
PICCOLO  
Auch nicht! Sie stammt von einer gewissen Person aus der ALDI-Tiefkühltruhe...  
  
VEGETA  
Aaahhhh!! Neeeeein!!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Kann ich weiterreden?  
  
PICCOLO  
Wenn du dieses Gedudel abstellst, dann schon!  
  
TRUNKS  
Geht nicht!  
  
PICCOLO  
Dann könnt ihr heute auf mich verzichten.  
  
TRUNKS  
Och nöö! Du bist ein essenzieller Teil dieser Show!  
  
PICCOLO  
Seit wann das?  
  
VEGETA  
Seit wann beherrschst du dieses Wort?  
  
GOKU  
Kann man das auch essen?  
  
TRUNKS  
Mein Seelenklempner wird bald Millionär....  
  
KURIRIN  
Also, wenn das so ist... also, ich meine, wenn du einen Psychiater brauchst, ich kann immer noch einspringen!  
  
PICCOLO  
Klar, ich weiß auch warum! Weil du dann das ganze Geld einsacken willst! Und jetzt hau ab!  
  
Kuririn verschwindet im Nichts, wie immer.  
  
VEGETA  
Woher wollt ihr überhaupt wissen, dass dieser Baka Geld hat?  
  
TRUNKS  
Kommt Leute! Wieso streitet ihr euch? Es ist doch Weihnachten...  
  
GOKU  
Und das ist meine Lieblings-Jahreszeit...  
  
PICCOLO  
Wieso? Weil du immer Geschenke kriegst?  
  
GOKU  
Nee, Gohan kriegt viel mehr als ich! Ich meine wegen dem ganzen Essen... nur für mich!  
  
TRUNKS  
Moment! Nur für dich?! Ich will Kekse für alle backen!  
  
VEGETA  
Vorrausgesetzt, er kommt überhaupt so weit.  
  
TRUNKS wütend  
Was soll das heissen?!  
  
VEGETA  
Willst du dich etwa mit mir angelegen, die Amateur?  
  
TRUNKS  
Was heißt hier Amateur? Dir zeig ich's gleich mal!  
  
REGISSEUR  
Yeah! Endlich mal Action in der Show!  
  
VEGETA  
Schnauze da hinten, sonst endest du als mein Mittagessen.  
  
REGISSEUR  
Jaja... hey! Sorgt dafür, dass dieser Typ nächstes Mal nicht reingelassen wird.  
  
VEGETA  
Das habe ich überhört... Und nun zu uns Baka!  
  
TRUNKS  
Nenn mich nicht Baka!  
  
VEGETA  
Tu ich aber!  
  
PICCOLO  
Wir waren grade dabei, eine TV-Show zu machen, nur so nebenbei.  
  
Kaio&Luigi kommen rein.  
  
KAIO  
Hey, was geht denn hier ab?  
  
LUIGI  
Wow! Ein Live-Fight! Und das ohne Eintritt zu bezahlen! Klasse!  
  
VEGETA  
Grummel.... wir sehen uns nach der Show, Baka!  
  
TRUNKS zu sich selbst  
Puh... endlich gibt er Ruhe.  
  
PICCOLO  
Darüber wäre ich an deiner Stelle auch froh.  
  
TRUNKS  
Nani? Woher weißt du das?  
  
KAIO  
Wenn ich was einwerfen darf? Namekianer können sehr gut hören! Aber nein, sie können noch viel mehr! Das steht alles in diesem Buch hier. *Holt-ein-Buch-raus* ... Moment, ich les euch das vor...  
  
VEGETA  
Ahhhh!!! Aufhören!! Sonst bist DU mein Mittagessen!  
  
KAIO  
Was hast du denn? Na gut, ich kann's auch auswendig...  
  
Vegeta packt sich Kaio und schleift ihn aus dem Studio.  
  
GOKU  
Uh-oh... das wird böse enden, wenn Vegeta mal tot ist! Das gibt Rache...  
  
TRUNKS  
So, wenn ihr jetzt fertig seid, würde ich gerne mit meiner Kochshow weitermachen.  
  
LUIGI  
Was soll eigentlich dieses dumme Weihnachts-Gedudel im Hintergrund?  
  
PICCOLO  
Frag mich nicht. Ist aber anscheinend Trunks' neuer Lieblings-Song...  
  
TRUNKS  
Hehe! Ja, ich kann zu dieser Zeit nie genug von dieser CD bekommen...  
  
PICCOLO  
Du hast eine CD? Mit Weihnachtsliedern?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja klar! Die hab ich sogar geschenkt bekommen!  
  
Vegeta kommt wieder rein.  
  
GOKU&PICCOLO  
Von wem?!?  
  
TRUNKS  
Wenn ich noch wüsste wie der hieß… *denk*  
  
VEGETA  
Sag bloß, es war wieder Biolek?  
  
TRUNKS  
Nee, diesmal nicht. Er sah ganz anders aus, und er kam mir bekannt vor, aber... der Name?!  
  
GOKU  
Bescheib ihn doch mal.  
  
TRUNKS  
Okay, er war ziemlich groß, hatte einen roten Mantel und eine rote Mütze und dazu einen weißen Bart... aber ich kann mich absolut nicht an seinen Namen erinnern.  
  
ALLE kippen um.  
  
10 Minuten vergehen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Obwohl... es müssen Zwillinge gewesen sein, denn ich hab zwei von ihnen getroffen.  
  
VEGETA  
Wie kann man so blöd sein? Wie KANN man nur so blöd sein?!  
  
PICCOLO  
Er kann sich nicht mal an den Weihnachtsmann erinnern. Wie ist es möglich, dass man so gehirnamputiert ist?  
  
GOKU  
Puten-Gehirn? Naja, hab ich noch nie gegessen, kann ich aber mal probieren...  
  
LUIGI  
Ein Bekannter von mir hat gestern auch als Weihnachtsmann gejobbt.  
  
GOKU  
Gejobbt? Ich dachte, es gibt nur einen Weihnachtsmann... wie denn jetzt?  
  
VEGETA  
Jetzt hast du dem Kleinen alles verraten! Er glaubt doch noch an den Weihnachtsmann...  
  
GOKU  
Wieso? Das ist der Typ, der mir immer mein Essen bringt.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich glaube, es ist eher Gyuu Mao, der sich verkleidet, aber... ich sag ja schon nichts mehr.  
  
GOKU  
Mir doch egal, ob es Gyuu Mao oder sonst wer ist, Hauptsache ich hab was zu essen. *freu*  
  
VEGETA  
Ähm... Luigi, noch mal zu dir! Wer ist denn dein Bekannter, der sich als Weihnachtsmann ausgibt? Ich habe eine böse Vorahnung...  
  
LUIGI  
Biolek, wer sonst?  
  
PICCOLO&VEGETA  
NEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIN!!!! Nicht schon wieder!!!!  
  
LUIGI  
Irgendwomit muss er sich ja auch über Wasser halten, wenn er keine Wohnung mehr hat.  
  
GOKU  
Nennt man so was nicht schwimmen?  
  
VEGETA  
Klappe Kakarotto! Wieso, Luigi? Hat er keine Wohnung mehr?  
  
LUIGI  
Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Besser ich hol ihn persönlich rein! Er wollte euch sowieso noch überraschen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Mir wird das alles zu viel! Kann mir das irgendwer erklären?  
  
GOKU  
Klar! Komm mit, ich erklär dir alles!  
  
Goku packt Trunks am Arm und führt ihm aus dem Studio.  
  
VEGETA  
Entweder dauert das 2 Tage mit dem Erklären, oder Baka ist nachher noch dümmer als vorher. Bei Kakarotto weiß man ja nie!  
  
15 Minuten verstreichen und der Regisseur wird langsam ungeduldig, weil sich nichts regt, aber dann kommen Trunks und Goku zurück.  
  
TRUNKS  
Aha! Ich hab's kapiert....  
  
GOKU  
Na? Bin ich gut oder bin ich gut?  
  
VEGETA  
Keins von beiden! Aber Trunks... ich muss dir was sagen...  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja?  
  
VEGETA  
Ich meine es ernst...  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja, was denn?  
  
VEGETA  
Du siehst mit den Klamotten verdammt scheisse aus!   
  
PICCOLO nickt ihm zu  
  
TRUNKS *heul*  
Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst? Was war originell! Das hab ich extra gekauft!  
  
VEGETA  
Ahja? Und du wusstest nicht mal was ein Weihnachtsmann ist?  
  
TRUNKS  
Jetzt weiß ich's ja... und dann können wir mit dem Kekse backen weitermachen oder?  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich helf sogar freiwillig mit, wenn du mir 2 Gefallen tust!  
  
TRUNKS  
Oh klasse! Aber.... gleich 2!?  
  
PICCOLO  
Ja! Erstens machst du ENDLICH MAL DIESE BEHÄMMERTE MUSIK AUS!!! Und zweitens zieh diese dumme Verkleidung aus!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ok, moment... LUIGI!!!!!!  
  
Luigi kommt angerannt.  
  
LUIGI  
Was gibt's?  
  
TRUNKS  
Du bist doch mein Fachmann in Sachen Elektronik, oder?  
  
LUIGI  
Naja.... ich weiß zumindest, was eine Mikrowelle ist, also kann ich das von mir behaupten!  
  
TRUNKS  
Dann hilf mir aus dieser Festung, und wenn du schon mal dabei bist, irgendwo in dieser Jacke muss ein kleiner Rekorder sein, der diese Musik abspielt.  
  
VEGETA  
Warte! Ich kann das schneller!  
  
Vegeta feuert einen Final Flash auf Trunks ab, der anschließend wie ein Feuerball durch die Studiowand fliegt und nach einigen Sekunden, ziemlich angekohlt und mit zerfetzten Sachen zurück kommt.   
  
PICCOLO  
Ah! Endlich Ruhe!  
  
TRUNKS  
*Hust* So! Jetzt reicht's mir! Ich hasse Weihnachten! Macht doch was ihr wollt!! Ich hasse diese Kochshow! Ich hasse euch alle!!  
  
Laut stampfend verlässt Trunks das Studio und lässt alle anderen etwas verstört zurück.  
  
PICCOLO  
Was machen wir jetzt?  
  
KAIO  
Also ich hätte einen Vorschlag... Während ihr euch da gestritten habt, habe ich einige Kekse gebacken. Will wer?  
  
REGISSEUR  
Cut! Schluss! Ende!!! Aahhhh nein!!   
  
ENDE TEIL 9  
Und verpassen Sie auf keinen Fall Kapitel 10:  
"Biolek schlägt zurück!!" 


	10. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
***********************  
Kapitel 10: "Biolek schlägt zurück!!"  
  
Man sieht wie Trunks und sein Managar hinter der Bühne stehen und sich über irgendeine Pizza-Marke streiten, bis eine Stimme vom Regisseur durch die Studiolautsprecher ertönt, die sagt, dass sie eigentlich schon auf Sendung sind.  
  
TRUNKS  
Upsi! Naja, dann können wir jetzt ja mit der heutigen Kochshow anfangen! Wir werden uns erneut radikal ändern, weil mein Regisseur mehr Action sehen will.  
  
VEGETA  
Das kann er haben! Schickt mir nur Biolek her! Hehehe...  
  
TRUNKS  
Nein!... Ich weiß nicht von wem du redest, aber diesmal machst du mir meine Show nicht kaputt!  
  
Auf einmal klopft es an der Tür.  
  
TRUNKS  
Öhh... ja?  
  
Eine Gestalt, verkleidet, mit angeklebtem Bart, Perücke, Sonnenbrille und Kochschürze kommt rein.  
  
XXX  
Bin ich hier richtig?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ähh ja? Denke schon.  
  
PICCOLO  
Du weißt nicht mal, wer das ist und lässt ihn einfach rein?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ähm... also weißt du...  
  
XXX  
Kein Grund zur Sorge! Ich bin hier, weil ich mit Trunks diese Show moderieren will. Und ich habe ihm sogar was mitgebracht!  
  
TRUNKS  
Wow! Honto ni? Was denn?  
  
XXX  
Sieh her! Es ist ein Kochbuch-  
  
Der Unbekannte kramt in seiner Einkaufstüte von ALDI.  
  
GOKU  
Wehe das hat wieder einen Stahldeckel, dann passe ich.  
  
VEGETA  
Na? Kochbuch? Von wem ist es denn?  
  
TRUNKS  
Es heisst 'Kochen und Backen mit Alfred Biolek'! Klingt doch gut, oder?  
  
VEGETA  
Wie bitte?!? Na gut, so lange der Kerl hier nicht auftaucht, mach was du willst.  
  
XXX  
Dieser Kerl macht mir Angst...  
  
TRUNKS  
Och! Der ist immer so. Aber so schlimm ist Daddy auch nicht. Er tut bloß so.  
  
GOKU  
Ich hab Hunger... nur mal so nebenbei.  
  
PICCOLO  
Nein, Vegeta! Du wirst ihn nicht zerfetzen! Komm wieder auf den Teppich!  
  
VEGETA  
Was erlaubt der sich?!? Ich und harmlos? Seit wann das?  
  
Es klopft wieder an der Tür. Goku riecht eine frisch gebackene Pizza und macht auf.  
  
LUIGI  
Wah!  
  
GOKU  
Hamm! Das war vielleicht wieder Yummy!  
  
LUIGI  
Warnt mich doch mal vor!  
  
TRUNKS  
*räusper* Wenn ihr so weitermacht ist unsere Sendezeit schon wieder um!  
  
LUIGI  
Ich bin auch gleich wieder weg, ich wollte euch nur was fragen.  
  
VEGETA  
Frag doch du Baka!  
  
LUIGI  
Pfft... habt ihr zufällig Alfred irgendwo gesehen? Heute Morgen war er noch bei mir im Kühlschrank, aber dann war er plötzlich weg. Und das ist alles nur die Schuld von diesem Glatzkopf!!  
  
KURIRIN  
Was? Wieso ich schon wieder?  
  
PICCOLO  
Wo kommst du überhaupt her? Durch die Tür zumindest nicht...  
  
KURIRIN grinst  
Ich hab da meine Tricks... Aber trotzdem! Wieso muss ich immer auf Biolek aufpassen? Ich hasse diesen Job!  
  
LUIGI  
Du bist aber mein Gehilfe! Und deswegen sollst du zusehen, dass Biolek was ordentliches fabriziert! Ich krieg das mit den Pizzen nämlich nie hin....  
  
GOKU  
Ach? Wieso denn?  
  
LUIGI  
Das sag ich dir lieber nicht. Nicht nachdem du die gegessen hast.  
  
TRUNKS  
Habt ihr's bald? Wir sollten unseren Gast sich lieber erst mal vorstellen lassen.  
  
XXX  
Ach wisst ihr Leute, das ist nicht nötig.  
  
VEGETA  
Doch, doch! Ich will wissen welcher Baka sich freiwillig diese Kochbücher von Biolek andrehen lässt!  
  
PICCOLO  
Das würde mich in der Tat auch interessieren! Und was soll eigentlich diese dumme Verkleidung?  
  
LUIGI  
Seine Stimme kommt mir bekannt vor.  
  
GOKU  
Und er riecht irgendwie nach Hundefutter.  
  
TRUNKS  
Los! Wer bist du?   
  
BIOLEK  
Schon gut! *snif* Ich bin's! Aber verschont mich!  
  
VEGETA  
Waaaaas?! Ich wusst's doch gleich! Ich wusste es!!  
  
Piccolo guckt sich um und das erstbeste was er findet ist eine Bratpfanne. Als einzigen Ausweg Biolek zu retten, zieht er Vegeta damit eins über und jener kippt mit einem 'Das hat ein Nachspiel' um.  
  
TRUNKS  
Du hast Daddy getötet!!!!  
  
VEGETA  
Hat er nicht!  
  
PICCOLO  
Aber du müsstest doch bewusstlos sein...  
  
VEGETA  
Bin ich auch.  
  
TRUNKS  
Du hast Daddy trotzdem getötet!  
  
VEGETA  
Nenn mich nicht Daddy!  
  
GOKU  
Wenn er tot ist, darf ich ihn dann essen?  
  
VEGETA  
Nein! Du wirst mich nicht essen Kakarotto! Und ich bin nicht tot!  
  
KURIRIN  
Und wieso liegst du dann da unten so komisch rum?  
  
PICCOLO  
Was machst du noch hier? Raus mit dir!!  
  
Kuririn verschwindet auf die altbekannte Art und Weise und alle konzentrieren sich wieder auf Vegeta, der am Boden liegt.  
  
TRUNKS  
Geht's dir gut Daddy?  
  
VEGETA  
Nicht mehr lange du Baka!  
  
BIOLEK  
Wenn ich fragen darf...  
  
PICCOLO  
Nein! Darfst du nicht!  
  
BIOLEK  
Ich tu's trotzdem... Was macht der Vegetarier da unten?  
  
TRUNKS  
Daddy ist kein Vegetarier! Er heißt nur so.  
  
GOKU  
Hä?  
  
LUIGI  
Es fängt schon an.  
  
GOKU  
Was?  
  
LUIGI  
Diese Pizza von eben stoppt die Sauerstoffzufuhr zu deinem Gehirn. Ein neues Rezept...  
  
PICCOLO  
Das ist nicht so schlimm.  
  
BIOLEK  
Trotzdem! Was macht der Kerl da unten?  
  
VEGETA  
Ich? Wollt ihr das wissen?  
  
ALLE  
Ja!!!  
  
VEGETA  
Ich wundere mich nur, warum ein dummes, fettes, blaues Etwas da unten in der Requisite hängt.   
  
TRUNKS  
Wie? Wen meinst du?  
  
KAIO  
Ächz! Ich steck hier fest! Zieht mich doch mal einer raus!  
  
BIOLEK  
Warte ich helfe! Ich habe mit dem Dingsda sowieso noch eine Rechnung offen! Es hat behauptet, dass es besser kochen kann als ich!  
  
KAIO  
Seit wann werde ich als Dingsda bezeichnet? Und noch schöner... als ES?!  
  
Vegeta steht wieder auf und wirft Piccolo einen wütenden Blick zu.  
  
PICCOLO  
Sorry, aber ich hatte nichts anderes zur Hand.  
  
VEGETA  
Macht nichts! Nur Schade um die Bratpfanne.  
  
TRUNKS  
Was? Du hast meine Bratpfanne ruiniert?! Das ist doch nicht wahr!?! *heul*  
  
PICCOLO  
Bedank dich bei diesem... Dickschädel.  
  
VEGETA  
Nani?? Wie hast du mich genannt?  
  
PICCOLO  
Öhm, nichts.  
  
GOKU  
Hä? Was ist los?  
  
LUIGI  
Ojee... ich hab's geahnt...  
  
VEGETA  
Moment mal, Leute, ich hab nur schnell was anderes zu tun...  
  
TRUNKS  
Ähhh ja? Was denn?  
  
KAIO  
Hilfe!!! Ich will hier raus!!  
  
VEGETA  
Darauf wollte ich ja eben hinaus.   
  
Vegeta tritt einmal gegen die aufgestellte Küchenwand und alles bricht zusammen. Trunks macht daraufhin ein leicht, nein, sehr genervtes Gesicht und sackt wieder zusammen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Du... du... DU HAST WIEDER ALLES RUINIERT !!  
  
VEGETA  
Ach, keine Ursache Baka! Mach ich doch gern. *grins*  
  
KAIO   
Endlich bin ich da raus. Ihr wisst nicht, wie eng es in so eine Mikrowelle ist.  
  
GOKU  
Hä?  
  
Luigi klopft Goku auf den Kopf und grinst.  
  
LUIGI  
Also, ich glaube dieses Fressmonster hier ist ein Fall für unseren Psychiater.  
  
PICCOLO  
Eine Frage am Rande Trunks!  
  
TRUNKS - am Boden zerstört  
*snif* ... ja?  
  
PICCOLO  
Willst du wirklich noch weitermachen?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja! Ich bin schließlich Moderator hier!  
  
BIOLEK  
Dann lass uns jetzt endlich mal was kochen!  
  
KURIRIN  
Was riech ich da? Hundefutter?  
  
PICCOLO  
Du HAST keine Nase, verdammt!  
  
LUIGI  
Ah! Da ist ja mein Psychiater! Hier nimm Goku mit und versuch ihn zu heilen.  
  
KURIRIN  
Also, ähm...  
  
LUIGI  
Da! Viel Spaß! Und wehe du bringst ihn in meine Vorratskammer!  
  
Vegeta macht die Tür auf und kickt Goku und Kuririn nach draussen.  
  
VEGETA  
Die beiden wären wir los.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ähh hallo?! Ich will was sagen!  
  
KAIO  
Ich auch! Ich will wissen wo Biolek sich versteckt hat!  
  
VEGETA  
Wieso?  
  
KAIO  
Weil er mich da gestern eingesperrt hat!  
  
PICCOLO  
Aha? Das klingt sehr verdächtig... Wo ist dieser Kerl?  
  
TRUNKS  
*räusper* Hallo? Hört ihr mir zu?  
  
Auf einmal rennen alle durch die Bruchstücke der Requisite und suchen Biolek, nur Trunks steht noch wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt rum und kratzt sich am Kopf.  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich glaube, ich hab ihn gefunden.  
  
KAIO  
Wo ist er?  
  
PICCOLO  
Im Geschirrspüler.  
  
VEGETA  
Nani?  
  
BIOLEK  
Lasst mich hier drinnen!  
  
KAIO  
Komm raus und stell dich! Du hast mich da doch extra eingesperrt, weil du diese Show für dich haben willst!  
  
BIOLEK  
Stimmt doch gar nicht! Ich bin aber besser als du!  
  
KAIO  
Na warte! Das will ich sehen! Was kannst du denn? Dumme Bücher schreiben, die keine kauft und?  
  
TRUNKS  
Also eigentlich finde ich die immer ganz interessant... - aber mir hört ja keiner zu.  
  
VEGETA  
Ja, woran mag das wohl liegen?  
  
Trunks wird zum SSJ.  
  
TRUNKS  
Haltet doch alle mal die Klappe!!! Das ist meine Show!!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Jetzt siehst du was du angestellt hast!  
  
Während Kaio und Biolek sich in der Wolle haben und über Kochbücher, Mikrowellen und ALDI-Tiefkühltruhen diskutieren, liefern sich Vegeta und Trunks einen Kampf, der im größten Teil daraus besteht, dass sie sich Mikrowellen und Bratpfannen um die Ohren schmeißen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Nein! Nicht! Nicht die aus rostfreiem Edelstahl!  
  
VEGETA  
Haha! Oh doch! *klong*  
  
PICCOLO zum Regisseur  
Wieso lassen Sie das eigentlich durchgehen?  
  
REGISSEUR  
Ach... ich hab es mittlerweile aufgegeben, diese Show eine Kochshow zu nennen.   
  
PICCOLO  
Wie heißt sie denn jetzt?  
  
REGISSEUR  
Es ist eine Doku-Reihe geworden. Sie heißt: "Und das passiert, wenn man 8 Verrückte in eine Küche sperrt und eine Kamera laufen lässt."  
  
PICCOLO  
Acht?  
  
REGISSEUR  
Ich hab die Glatze trotzdem mitgezählt.  
  
PICCOLO  
Aber er spielt doch gar nicht mit! Verdammt!  
  
REGISSEUR  
Naja, jedenfalls haben wir jetzt noch mehr Einschaltquoten und -  
  
Weiter kommt er nicht, denn er bekommt von Vegeta eine Bratpfanne an den Kopf gedonnert.  
  
REGISSEUR murmelt leise  
CUT!!! Aus!! Ende!!!  
  
ENDE TEIL 10  
Und verpassen Sie auf keinen Fall Kapitel 11:  
"Das Kochduell!" 


	11. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
***********************  
Kapitel 11: "Das Kochduell!"  
  
Trunks kommt, gefolgt von Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, Kaio und Biolek in die Küche und präsentiert seine neue Küche. Goku findet einen Kürbis in einer Ecke und guckt ihn sich fasziniert an.  
  
TRUNKS  
Tada!! Wenn ich vorstellen darf! Das ist meine neue Küche! Sie wurde am Wochenende schnell zusammengekleistert und jetzt ist sie da!  
  
VEGETA  
Sieht genauso beschissen aus, wie vorher.  
  
TRUNKS  
Dich hab aber keiner gefragt! Heute werden wir erneut etwas ganz Neues zeigen! Das Kochduell!  
  
BIOLEK  
Aber, das gibt's doch schon auf....-mpfmmpff....  
  
TRUNKS  
Danke Goku, aber du kannst ihm den Kürbis wieder aus dem Mund ziehen.  
  
GOKU  
Ja klar! Ich wollte nur nicht, dass er Werbung macht und deine Plan scheitern lässt.  
  
PICCOLO  
Plan?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ach nichts! Goku! Nicht alles verraten.  
  
GOKU  
Ich bin ja schon still.  
  
VEGETA  
Was ist mit Kakarotto passiert?  
  
GOKU  
Was meinst du Vegeta? Was soll denn mit mir passiert sein?  
  
Kuririn kommt in die Küche.  
  
KURIRIN  
Alles meine Arbeit! Ich habe ihn gründlich durchgearbeitet, und jetzt redet er nur noch vernünftige Sachen.  
  
PICCOLO  
Boah!! Wie hast du das geschafft?  
  
KAIO  
Etwa das, was noch nie irgendjemand zuvor geschafft hat?  
  
KURIRIN  
Tja, ich bin halt ein kleines Genie...  
  
PICCOLO  
Haha! Klein und mit Glatze!  
  
KURIRIN  
Das hätte ich besser nicht sagen sollen... hmpf... aber ich kann für nichts garantieren! Normalerweise hat meine Technik, die ich bei Goku angewendet haben, nur eine Dauer von 2 Tagen.  
  
VEGETA  
Und weiter?  
  
KURIRIN  
Die 2 Tage sind eigentlich schon lange um.  
  
PICCOLO  
Zu früh gefreut. Moment, ich werde Goku kurz testen.  
  
GOKU  
Nani? Testen?!  
  
PICCOLO  
Goku? Hast du keinen Hunger?  
  
GOKU  
Wie wo was?? Natürlich hab ich Hunger!!! Wo ist mein Kühlschrank?!?  
  
VEGETA  
Piccolo, du bist ein Genie!  
  
PICCOLO  
Wie? Warum?  
  
VEGETA  
Du hast Glatze's Arbeit perfekt zerstört! Hehe...  
  
TRUNKS  
Eigentlich hatte ich heute vor, dass hier ein Kochduell stattfinden soll, aber ich warte gerne, bis ihr da fertig seid.  
  
VEGETA  
Wie nett von dir Baka!  
  
PICCOLO  
Okay Leute, seht es doch mal aus Trunks' Sicht. Für ihn ist das alles nun mal nicht ganz einfach. Er hat zwei harte Wochen hinter sich. Lassen wir ihn doch wenigstens mal –eine- vernünftige Folge zuende bringen. Ja?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ähh Danke, Piccolo! Aber wo hast du das her?  
  
PICCOLO  
Tja, allein für diesen Satz bekomme ich von deinem Manager mehr Knete, als du je kriegen wirst. Außerdem habe ich gestern noch mit dem Regisseur gesprochen... hehe...  
  
TRUNKS  
Was auch immer du jetzt sagen wolltest, wir fangen an! Das Prinzip eines Kochduells dürfte jedem klar sein!  
  
VEGETA  
Also ist's doch geklaut!! Wusste ich ja!  
  
BIOLEK  
Ja und zwar von...-  
  
Goku kommt mit einem Kürbis in der Hand ins Studio gerannt und Biolek sieht ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann klappt sein Kiefer runter und er fängt an zu zittern.  
  
BIOLEK  
Ahh...! Ich sag ja schon nichts mehr! Hilfe!! Die Idee stammt von Trunks-sama!!!  
  
KAIO  
Hui! Was hast du mit ihm angestellt, Trunks?  
  
TRUNKS  
Gar nichts! Der soll gefälligst aufhören sich hier einzuschleimen!  
  
KAIO  
Haha!  
  
VEGETA  
Lach nicht so blöd!  
  
KAIO  
Selber!  
  
VEGETA  
Was wagst du?!?  
  
KAIO  
Ich lass mir von dir doch nichts vorschreiben! Pah! Was bist du denn?!  
  
PICCOLO  
Ach du Schreck! Jetzt kommt wieder sein Vortrag...  
  
VEGETA  
Du willst wissen wer ich bin?!? Ich bin Prinz Vegeta! Und ich bin der stärkste Saiyajin, den es gibt! Wuahahaha!!! Ihr seid mir alle unterlegen! Los! Auf die Knie!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Tss... wenn er wüsste, wie bescheuert sich das jedes Mal anhört...  
  
VEGETA  
Sei froh, dass ich DIR nichts tue! Sei wirklich froh!  
  
PICCOLO  
*pfeif*... ich hab nichts gesagt.  
  
GOKU  
Yummy! Der Kürbis war echt lecker! Habt ihr noch mehr davon?  
  
TRUNKS  
RUHE!!  
  
BIOLEK  
Also mal ehrlich! Trunks-sama fängt jetzt endlich an! Wir haben kaum noch Zeit!  
  
TRUNKS  
Schleimer hör auf! In der heutigen Show werden unser Starkoch Alfred Biolek....*Trommelwirbel* und der amtierende Galaxiemeister im Kochen Kaio-sama gegeneinander antreten! Und zu guter Letzt dürfen Goku und Daddy zum Schluss alles aufessen und sagen, wer gewonnen hat.  
  
VEGETA  
Nenn mich gefälligst Ouji-sama, wenn du schon mit mir redest!  
  
PICCOLO  
Jetzt ist er wieder auf seinem ‚Ich-bin-alles-und-ihr-nichts'-Trip!  
  
VEGETA  
Ich find's cool! Was dagegen?  
  
PICCOLO  
Nein! Wie könnte ich?  
  
VEGETA  
Dann ist ja gut! *grins*  
  
TRUNKS  
Los! An die Töpfe, fertig ---- los!!  
  
Kuririn und Luigi betreten die Küche.  
  
LUIGI  
Der Spruch ist geklaut!!  
  
KURIRIN  
Das ist so peinlich....!  
  
PICCOLO  
Hahaha! Guck mal Vegeta! Er ist vom Pizza-Trip runtergekommen! Jetzt ist er eine wandelnde Stoppuhr.  
  
TRUNKS  
Irgendwie muss man ja die Zeit stoppen...  
  
VEGETA  
Moment... was machen die beiden Kabelträger da?  
  
TRUNKS  
Die helfen beim Kochen.  
  
GOKU  
Und wer trägt jetzt die Kabel?  
  
Vegeta&Piccolo kippen um  
  
KAIO  
Wieviel Zeit noch?  
  
KURIRIN  
Noch genug.  
  
GOKU  
Was wird das eigentlich, wenn's fertig ist?  
  
TRUNKS  
Was fragst du mich das?  
  
GOKU  
Ich hab das nicht dich gefragt! Ich hab das Kaio-sama gefragt.  
  
BIOLEK  
Hehe! *grins* Also ich koch was Vegetarisches, für unseren Vegetarier hier!  
  
VEGETA  
Wie bitte?!?  
  
PICCOLO  
Ganz ruhig Vegeta! Denke an deinen Blutdruck!  
  
VEGETA  
Ach was! Der ist mir doch egal! Der kann mich mal sonst wo!  
  
PICCOLO  
Äh... was?  
  
VEGETA  
Ja genau! Wo steckt der überhaupt? Den hab ich seit heute Morgen nirgends gesehen!  
  
PICCOLO *schwitz*  
Wir reden von deinem Blutdruck...  
  
VEGETA  
Ach so, ich dachte du meintest Trunks' Manager.  
  
TRUNKS  
Was ist mit meinem Managar...?  
  
VEGETA  
Ich hatte... sagen wir... eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm.  
  
TRUNKS  
Waahh!!! Daddy hat meinen Manager getötet!! *heul*  
  
VEGETA  
Wer hat denn das behauptet?!  
  
TRUNKS  
Wääähääää!!! Ich kann's nicht glauben, dass du so was tust, Daddy!!  
  
Vegeta guckt etwas genervt zur Seite und dabei genau in die Kamera.  
  
VEGETA  
Pack das Ding da weg!  
  
Der Kameramann rennt schreiend davon und lässt die Kamera fallen.  
  
VEGETA  
Idiot!  
  
GOKU  
Leute... es ist SCHRECKLICH!  
  
BIOLEK  
Was ist passiert?  
  
GOKU  
M-m-mein Kühlschrank... er ist... leer!  
  
LUIGI  
Nein! Das war meiner!  
  
GOKU  
Stimmt doch gar nicht! Das war meiner!  
  
LUIGI  
Nein!  
  
GOKU  
Doch!  
  
LUIGI  
Nein!  
  
GOKU  
Doch!  
  
LUIGI  
Nein!  
  
GOKU  
Doch!  
  
LUIGI  
Woher willst du das wissen?  
  
GOKU  
Doch!  
  
LUIGI  
Da stand mein Name drauf!  
  
GOKU  
Doch!  
  
LUIGI  
Hä? Was meinst du damit?  
  
GOKU  
Doch!  
  
VEGETA  
Ich glaube Kakarotto's Gehirn ist auf Loop gestellt. Oder er hat `nen Wackelkontakt.  
  
LUIGI  
Was soll das heissen?  
  
GOKU  
Doch!  
  
VEGETA  
Wartet, ich helf kurz aus!  
  
Vegeta kickt Goku durch das Fenster nach draußen auf den Plarkplatz.  
  
VEGETA  
Problem geklärt!  
  
Kaum 10 Sekunden später kommt Goku, schwarz im Gesicht, wieder ins Studio gerannt.  
  
GOKU  
Doch!  
  
VEGETA  
Ihm ist nicht mehr zu helfen! Ich geb's auf!  
  
KURIRIN  
Ihr habt noch 10 Sekunden...  
  
KAIO  
Das sagst du mir erst jetzt?!? Los, du dummer Kabelträger, mach hin!  
  
TRUNKS  
Die können besser kochen als ich, also mecker sie nicht an!  
  
KAIO  
Ob das was heissen will?  
  
KURIRIN  
7...6...5...4...3...2...1 – 0!  
  
TRUNKS  
So, dann lasst mich mal sehen, was ihr so gekocht habt.  
  
BIOLEK  
Ich habe was Vegetarisches gekocht!  
  
KAIO  
Ich habe was Explosives gekocht.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hä? Explosives?  
  
PICCOLO  
Was soll das sein? Eine Tretmine?  
  
KAIO  
Nicht wirklich, aber Goku darf es probieren...hehehe...  
  
VEGETA&GOKU  
Dann mal her damit!  
  
GOKU  
Warte!  
  
VEGETA  
Was?  
  
GOKU  
Ich hab `ne bessere Idee! Wenn wir uns fusionieren, müssen wir uns das Essen nicht teilen.  
  
KAIO  
Ich halte das zwar nicht für klug, aber...  
  
VEGETA  
Hmm... warum nicht.  
  
Goku und Vegeta führen den absolut dämlichen Fusionstanz auf und Gogeta erscheint.  
  
GOGETA  
Dann mal her mit dem Essen!  
  
Innerhalb von 20 Sekunden ist alles weg und Gogeta rennt so schnell er kann aus dem Studio.  
  
PICCOLO  
Was hat er denn?  
  
KAIO  
Du findest ihn auf dem Klo! Eigentlich war das zwar nur für Goku gedacht, damit er endlich mal mit dem futtern aufhört, aber was solls.  
  
Eine gewaltige Explosion sprengt das Studio in seine Einzelteile und als die Raumwolke sich verzogen hat, klettert Trunks aus den Trümmern und hustet.  
  
TRUNKS  
*Hust* ... Soviel zu dieser Folge von Vegeta's Cooking Hell! Ich hoffe, es hat Ihnen gefallen und schalten sie auch nächstes Mal wieder ein, wenn es heißt...-  
  
Piccolo kriecht aus den Trümmern und sieht betroffen auf seinen zerfetzen Umhang.  
  
PICCOLO  
Welcher Arsch war das?!?  
  
TRUNKS  
Öhh... oder so ähnlich...  
  
REGISSEUR  
Cut! Das war genial Leute!  
  
ENDE TEIL 11  
  
Ende der 1. Staffel von Vegeta's Cooking Hell!  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!!!  
  
Kommentare, Vorschläge usw. an: Prince_Vegeta@gmx.de 


	12. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - Staffel 2 - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
Darsteller:  
(Mirai) Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku und Luigi   
Nebendarsteller:  
Kuririn, Brolly der legendäre Super-Koch und schließlich Alfred Biolek!!!  
Als Special-Guest Kaio-sama!  
  
Requisiten: 20 große Kühlschränke, drei neue Kochbücher, die allesamt von Biolek geschrieben wurden, einen Elektroschocker für Brolly, eine neue Mikrowelle, Tonnen von Möhren (a.k.a. Kakarotto), einen kleinen feuerfesten Studio-Garten mit Grill-Ausrüstung, einen Feuerlöscher, ein paar Bänke und Tische, eine unbegrenzte Anzahl neuer Kochschürzen und noch viel mehr!  
  
*****************************************  
Kapitel 12 : "Die Legende lebt!!"  
  
Trunks betritt seine neue Küche und schaut sich staunend um.  
  
TRUNKS  
Willkommen bei meiner Kochshow! Wir haben die ganze letzte Woche hart an einem neuen Projekt gearbeitet und haben extra für Sie, unsere Zuschauer, ein komplett neues Kochprogramm auf die Beine gestellt!  
  
VEGETA  
Ich frag mich, wie lange das noch so weitergeht. Können sie die Show nicht bald absetzen?  
  
TRUNKS  
Nein Daddy!  
  
VEGETA  
Nenn mich nicht-  
  
Jemand beritt die Küche.  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
VEGETA  
Halt's Maul! Du bist nicht gefragt!  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
VEGETA  
Trunks!!! Warum!? Warum, musstest du ausgerechnet dieses Monster in deine Kochshow einladen?  
  
TRUNKS  
Weil er der legendäre Super-Koch ist!  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Goku? Ich glaube, er meint dich!  
  
GOKU  
Ähm...ja?  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
GOKU  
Wenn du was von meinem Kühlschrank-Inhalt haben willst, dann vergiss es!  
  
VEGETA  
Alles, nur nicht Brolly!  
  
TRUNKS  
Warum nicht? Er ist doch schließlich der legendäre Super-Koch!  
  
Kaio und Biolek betreten die Küche.  
  
BIOLEK  
Nie im Leben! Ich bin der bessere Koch!  
  
KAIO  
Wer's glaubt! Das hast du mir immer noch nicht bewiesen!  
  
BIOLEK  
Weil ich noch keine Chance hatte! Aber jetzt werd ich's dir zeigen du blauer…  
  
KAIO  
Keine falschen Worte!  
  
BIOLEK  
... Möchtegern-Koch!  
  
PICCOLO  
Sagt mal Leute... Wie lange streiten die sich schon?  
  
TRUNKS  
Hmm... knapp eine Woche am Stück jetzt.  
  
Vegeta&Piccolo kippen um und Trunks geht zu den beiden Möchtegern-Köchen.  
  
TRUNKS  
He ihr beiden! Wir haben heute den wirklichen, legendären Super-Koch hier!  
  
KAIO  
Ha! Das ich nicht lache!  
  
TRUNKS  
Der da drüben!  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
GOKU  
Nein! Du kriegst mein Essen nicht!  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
BIOLEK  
Was ist das!?!?   
  
TRUNKS  
Na Brolly! Der legendäre Super-Koch!  
  
BIOLEK  
Sieht aber nicht so aus...  
  
VEGETA  
Ey Baka! Ich glaube du hast da was verwechselt...  
  
TRUNKS  
Wie meinst du das?  
  
VEGETA  
Nicht der legendäre Super-Koch... das ist schon ... Luigi! Brolly ist.... - Piccolo dein Einsatz!  
  
PICCOLO - gelangweilt  
... der legendäre Super-Saiyajin!  
  
TRUNKS  
Was!? Ach Quatsch! Er ist der legendäre Super-Koch! Das werdet ihr schon sehen! Stimmt's Brolly?  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
BIOLEK  
Hat der... hat der noch andere Sprüche drauf?  
  
VEGETA  
Naja... du musst wissen, sein Vokabular ist auf dieses eine Wort beschränkt. Und das seit Jahren!  
  
BIOLEK  
Seit Jahren!?  
  
VEGETA  
Wir haben ihn immerhin schon 3 mal zu Matsch verarbeitet, aber er scheint mir unsterblich zu sein.  
  
PICCOLO  
Ja, genau Trunks! Wo hast du ihn überhaupt ausgebuddelt?  
  
VEGETA  
Stimmt! Er sollte doch in dieser Zeit noch gar nicht aufgetaucht sein...  
  
TRUNKS  
Ach... wisst ihr Leute...   
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
GOKU  
Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder!?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ach wisst ihr! Wir lassen das jetzt einfach mal so, wie es ist, und beginnen mit der Show! Brolly wird mir nämlich heute dabei zur Hand gehen, hab ich Recht?  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
BIOLEK  
Hat der irgendwie `nen Knall?  
  
VEGETA  
Nee, mehr als das! Er ist ein kompletter, abgedrehter Psychopath.  
  
KAIO  
Aber er trägt die selbe Kochschürze, wie du!  
  
Vegeta guckt Kaio etwas entsetzt an, guckt dann auf die Kochschürze, die er trägt, reißt sie sich vom Leib und stopft sie Goku in den Mund.  
  
VEGETA  
Baka!!! Wieso hast du mir das nicht gesagt!?  
  
TRUNKS  
Öh was?  
  
VEGETA  
Dass da 'Trunks' Kochshow' drauf steht! Damit mach ich mich ja total zum Affen!  
  
KAIO  
*kicher* Mit dem Affen könntest du sogar indirekt Recht haben...hihihi!!  
  
VEGETA  
Schnauze halten!  
  
TRUNKS  
Na gut, wenn ihr mich lässt, dann fang ich jetzt mit dem Kochen an! Brolly? Gibst du mir mal die Möhren?  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja, genau!  
  
Brolly geht zum Kühlschrank, schiebt Goku mit einer Hand zur Seite und kramt eine handvoll Möhren raus.  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja, und die bringst du mir jetzt!  
  
Brolly guckt die Dinger in seiner Hand an und futtert sie auf.  
  
BROLLY  
Yummy!  
  
GOKU  
Das ist mein Spruch! Und das war ebenso mein Essen!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ähm, Brolly, du solltest sie nicht essen, du solltest sie mir geben....  
  
PICCOLO  
Hey, ich hab einen plötzlichen Geistesblitz!  
  
VEGETA  
Ach wirklich??  
  
PICCOLO  
Der Grund dafür, dass Brolly immer nur dieses 'Kakarotto' ruft. Er ist einfach süchtig nach diesen Dingern. Hab ich Recht Brolly?  
  
BROLLY  
Ja so ist es! Leider... Ich bin Kakarotto-Süchtig...  
  
GOKU  
Ihhhh!!!  
  
BROLLY  
Das Dumme, ich hab bis jetzt nirgends welche gefunden. Und immer wenn ich welche suche, denken alle ich will ihnen was tun und sie greifen mich an. Dabei bin ich doch ganz harmlos. Ich bin...  
  
TRUNKS  
... der legendäre Super-Koch, stimmt's?  
  
BROLLY  
Hab zwar noch nie was davon gehört, aber ich bleibe hier, wenn ihr mir ganz viele Kakarottos gebt.  
  
GOKU  
Wääähhh!! Verschont mich!  
  
VEGETA  
Das check ich irgendwie nicht. Und weswegen klonen die dich ohne Ende?  
  
BROLLY  
Komplizierte Geschichte.... Habt ihr noch Kakarottos?  
  
Piccolo muss Goku festhalten, der beängstigt wegrennen will.  
  
PICCOLO  
Er will dich nicht essen Goku. Kapierst du das nicht?  
  
TRUNKS  
Eigentlich waren die für mein heutiges Gericht gedacht... aber bei dir geht's echt nicht ohne?  
  
BROLLY  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange ich es ohne aushalt- ... Kakarotto!!!  
  
GOKU  
Hilfe!!!! Lass mich los, Piccolo!!! Hilfe!!! Der will an meinen Kühlschrank, ich muss den verteidigen!!  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
VEGETA  
Na toll! Jetzt fängt dieser Psychopath schon wieder an!  
  
PICCOLO  
Ach, wisst ihr was? Ich habe schon wieder einen Geistesblitz.  
  
VEGETA  
Lass mal hören!  
  
PICCOLO  
Trunks, wie wär's damit, wenn du die heutige Folge jetzt mal beendest? Die Sendezeit ist nämlich in 2 Minuten zuende.  
  
TRUNKS  
Och Manno!! Irgendwie nimmt mich keiner mehr ernst.  
  
VEGETA  
Ich würde sagen, deine ...ähm... Kochshow nimmt keiner ernst. Dich hat man noch nie ernst genommen! *g*  
  
TRUNKS -zum Regisseur  
Sagen Sie doch mal was dazu! So kann das doch nicht weitergehen!  
  
REGISSEUR  
Ich sage nichts mehr! Ihr könnt in dieser Show tun und lassen was ihr wollt, den Zuschauern gefällt es.  
  
TRUNKS  
Aber es ist doch eine Kochshow!  
  
REGISSEUR  
Das hat niemand behauptet!  
  
TRUNKS  
Wie?!?  
  
PICCOLO  
Eine Kochshow ist das... oder besser gesagt, war das sowieso noch nie!   
  
TRUNKS  
Ts... Ihr werdet schon noch sehen! Ich zeige euch was eine Kochshow ist! Ihr werdet mich in der nächsten Folge richtig kennen lernen! Und Brolly wird mit dabei helfen! Ich und der legendäre Superkoch! Ein unschlagbares Team! Hab ich Recht, Brolly?  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Hehe.... da hört ihr's!  
  
REGISSEUR  
Cut! Ende!!  
  
ENDE TEIL 12  
  
Und verpassen Sie auf keinen Fall Kapitel 13:  
"Ein unschlagbares Team!!!" 


	13. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - Staffel 2 - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
Darsteller:  
(Mirai) Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku und Luigi   
Nebendarsteller:  
Kuririn, Brolly der legendäre Super-Koch und schließlich Alfred Biolek!!!  
Als Special-Guest Kaio-sama!  
  
Requisiten: 20 große Kühlschränke, drei neue Kochbücher, die allesamt von Biolek geschrieben wurden, einen Elektroschocker für Brolly, eine neue Mikrowelle, Tonnen von Möhren (a.k.a. Kakarotto), einen kleinen feuerfesten Studio-Garten mit Grill-Ausrüstung, einen Feuerlöscher, ein paar Bänke und Tische, eine unbegrenzte Anzahl neuer Kochschürzen und noch viel mehr!  
  
*****************************************  
Kapitel 13: "Ein unschlagbares Team !!!"  
  
Die Scheinwerfer gehen an und beleuchten eine leere Küche, eine fast leere Küche, denn vor dem Kühlschrank ist die Silhouette einer Gestalt zu sehen. Der Scheinwerfer schwängt in den Schatten, wo der Kühlschrank steht und Goku ist zu sehen.  
  
GOKU  
Aaah!! Weg mit dem Ding, das blendet!! Was soll das überhaupt??  
  
Trunks kommt, gefolgt von Brolly und Luigi, in die Küche gestürmt.  
  
TRUNKS  
Shit! Shit! Shit! Wieso mussten wir die Aufzeichnungstermine für die Kochshow auch an den frühen Morgen verlegen?! Da verschlaf ich doch jedes Mal!!  
  
LUIGI  
Gähn... du hast Recht! Die anderen sind ja auch noch nicht da.   
  
Er dreht sich um und entdeckt Goku.  
  
LUIGI  
Abgesehen von dem da.  
  
TRUNKS  
Goku-san! Was machst du da?!  
  
GOKU  
Ich? Ach weißt du, die Putzen haben gestern Abend die Küche abgeschlossen und mich hier vergessen. Da hab ich mich entschlossen, über Nacht hier zubleiben. Immerhin war ich nicht ganz allein. Ein Kühlschrank leistete mir Gesellschaft *grinst*.  
  
TRUNKS  
Doch nicht etwa der Volle, oder?  
  
GOKU  
Och, er war mal voll. Jetzt ist er leer.  
  
TRUNKS  
Du Baka! Die Sachen da drin waren für die heutige Sendung gedacht!!! Wie konntest du nur?!  
  
Die Tür öffnet sich und Piccolo kommt in die Küche geschlurft.  
  
PICCOLO  
`N Morgen allerseits...  
  
Trunks ignoriert ihn und fährt fort Goku zusammenzustauchen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Wie soll ich das jetzt Brolly erklären?! Hast du etwa alle seine Kakarottos aufgefuttert?  
  
GOKU  
Alles was drin war. Immerhin, es war eine lange Nacht und mir war langweilig.  
  
PICCOLO  
Du Trunks? Was ist mit dem los?  
  
Piccolo deutet auf Luigi, der etwas schläfrig über der Anrichte hängt.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ach egal, der gehört zur Requisite.  
  
PICCOLO  
Und noch was. Sind wir schon auf Sendung?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja, seit exakt 6 Minuten.  
  
PICCOLO  
Und... warum sind dann noch nicht alle da? Und warum machst du nichts?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ha! Du musst wissen, seit der letzten Folge wird hier alles aufgezeichnet. Also ist nichts mehr live! Wir können nachher alles so zusammenschneiden, wie wir wollen, toll was?  
  
PICCOLO  
Wer hat dir das erzählt?  
  
TRUNKS  
Na, mein Manager!  
  
Piccolo geht zur Regisseur.  
  
PICCOLO  
Das stimmt doch nicht oder?  
  
REGISSEUR  
Aber nicht doch! Das haben wir ihm nur so eingeredet! Die Einschaltquoten waren sowieso so was von schlecht, da haben wir die Sendung auf 6 Uhr Morgens verlegt, wo sowieso keine Sau das hier sieht und es ist nach wie vor live.  
  
PICCOLO  
Gut, mehr wollte ich nicht wissen.  
  
Biolek kommt zur Tür reingestürzt und versteckt sich hinter Piccolo.  
  
BIOLEK  
*hechel* .... Hilfe!! Haltet mir... diese Bestie vom Leib!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Bestie? Doch nicht etwa Daddy ?!  
  
Vegeta kommt zur Tür rein und guckt sich wütend um.  
  
VEGETA  
Wo steckt diese Krankheit?! Grrrr....  
  
Kuririn, betritt die Küche, gefolgt von Brolly und Kaio.  
  
KURIRIN  
Nur die Ruhe! Ich, als Psychiater vom Dienst, muss dir sagen, dass das nur schlecht für deinen Blutdruck ist.  
  
VEGETA  
Wenn du so weiterbrabbelst, hast du gleich keinen Blutdruck mehr, du Schwachkopf!!  
  
TRUNKS  
So, da wir alle hier sind....- hey das hat nur 10 Minuten gedauert - ... können wir ja mit der Show für heute anfangen.  
  
GOKU  
Noch nicht! Erst muss der neue Kühlschrank her!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja, Assistenten! Neuen Kühlschrank!!  
  
Einige Sekunden vergehen, bis ein 3 Zentner schwerer Kühlschrank in die Küche geschleppt wird.  
  
TRUNKS  
Soooooo... in der heutigen Sendung werden Brolly, auch bekannt als legendärer Super-Koch, und ich Ihnen etwas kochen. Und Sie zu Hause können das ganz einfach nachkochen. Einfach alles machen was wir hier vormachen.  
  
VEGETA  
Das hätte er lieber nicht sagen sollen. Das wird Beschwerdebriefe geben, von wegen 'Ungewollter Unfall mit Küchengeräten' und so.  
  
LUIGI  
*gähn*.... Ach? Wir sind schon auf Sendung? *schmatz* ... Was steht denn heute an?  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Goku, zeig ihm mal den Weg zum Kühlschrank, bevor was zu Brüche geht.  
  
GOKU  
Da! Vor deiner Nase!  
  
Brolly reißt die Kühlschranktür aus den Angeln und futtert alle Möhren auf, die der Kühlschrank zu bieten hat.  
  
BROLLY  
Na endlich! Diese tägliche Droge musste einfach sein!  
  
TRUNKS  
Gut, dann können wir ja anfangen.  
  
KAIO  
Und du bist wirklich sicher, dass du diesen Wilden an deine Küche lassen willst?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja klar! Er ist doch der legendäre Super-Koch!  
  
BROLLY  
Wer hat dir denn diesen Schrott erzählt? I'm the Devil!  
  
TRUNKS  
Auch gut, aber du kannst mir trotzdem zur Hand gehen.  
  
Vegeta&Piccolo&Kaio kippen um.  
  
LUIGI  
Glatzie? Komm mit rüber, mein Laden macht gleich auf, wir müssen noch die neuen 'Good Morning Pizzen' vorbereiten.  
  
KURIRIN  
Ich dachte ich wär deine Küchenhilfe?  
  
LUIGI  
Bist du ja auch! Und gleichzeitig Kellner, Tellerwäscher, Pizzabäcker, Müllrausbringer, Putzfrau, und... das was mir noch so einfällt.  
  
KURIRIN  
Und was machst du?  
  
LUIGI  
Mir gehört der Laden *grinst*.  
  
Kuririn und Luigi verlassen die Küche.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja, wie dem auch sei, auf unserem heutigen Kochprogramm steht zumindest... moment...  
  
Trunks holt ein Buch aus der Schublade auf dem steht: 'So koche ich wie ein Profi!' - von Alfred Biolek.  
  
VEGETA  
Bist du immer noch auf diesem Trip laufend diese bescheuerten Bücher zu kaufen?!  
  
PICCOLO  
So viel Geld bringt deine Sendung doch gar nicht ein...  
  
BIOLEK  
Wow! Du hast mein Buch gekauft!! Genial!  
  
TRUNKS  
Tja, wenn ich jetzt noch lesen könnte, wäre mir geholfen.  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich kann's ja nicht, das wisst ihr.  
  
VEGETA zu BIOLEK  
Eine Frage. Was schreibst du eigentlich immer in deine Bücher rein? Oder besser gesagt, wann hast du Zeit die zu schreiben??  
  
BIOLEK  
Tja, da stehen halt alle möglichen Rezepte drin, die ich in meiner 80jährigen Berufslaufbahn als Fernseh-Koch so vorgeführt habe. Und schreiben tu ich die, wenn ich mal zwischendurch Drehpausen habe.   
  
VEGETA  
Aha.  
  
TRUNKS  
Na gut, das Bild sieht toll aus, was ist das Afred?  
  
BIOLEK  
Möhrentorte.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ah! Genau das Richtige für Brolly.  
  
BROLLY  
Was soll ich hier überhaupt?! Ich dachte ich wäre tot? Oder zumindest ein schleimiges Monster...  
  
VEGETA  
Hatte ich auch so in Erinnerung.  
  
Brolly&Vegeta zucken mit den Schultern und die Kamera schwängt wieder zu Trunks, der das Buch beiseite legt und eine Kiste herausholt.  
  
TRUNKS  
Stellt euch vor Leute! Diesmal habe ich sogar was vorbereitet! Und zwar befinden sich alle Zutaten in dieser Kiste. Das einzige was wir jetzt noch tun müssen....  
  
PICCOLO  
... die Sachen zusammenkippen und in den Backofen stecken??  
  
KAIO  
... am Besten die Sache mir überlassen, ich kann das sowieso viel besser als ihr!  
  
TRUNKS  
Nein!!! Das ist eine Aufgabe für Brolly und mich! Stimmt's Herr legendärer Super-Koch?!  
  
BROLLY  
Was soll's, bevor ich hier ernst genommen werde....  
  
TRUNKS  
Hä?  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
GOKU  
Bin immer noch hier hinten beim Kühlschrank!  
  
KAIO  
Dich hat aber keiner gefragt!  
  
VEGETA  
Unglaublich!  
  
PICCOLO  
Was?  
  
VEGETA  
Das ist das erste Mal, das Kakarotto auf den Namen Kakarotto hört! Komischerweise tut er das bei mir nie...  
  
TRUNKS  
Was sagst du dazu Brolly? Nehmen wir die Zutaten?  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
VEGETA  
Na schön! Und jetzt? Irgendwie wird das immer bescheuerter hier, oder kommt mir das nur so vor?  
  
KAIO  
Schon seit Anfang an um genau zu sein.  
  
BIOLEK  
Und wenn ihr ehrlich sein soll...  
  
KAIO  
Dich hat keiner gefragt!  
  
TRUNKS  
Hallo!!! Würdet ihr noch mal den Anstand besitzen und mich das hier leiten lassen?  
  
VEGETA  
Was für ein ausdrucksstarker Satz! So was von diesem Baka!  
  
TRUNKS  
Meinst du echt, Daddy?  
  
VEGETA  
Also, wenn Biolek jetzt noch ein Kommentar dazu abgibt, dann seid ihr beide fällig! Ich werde euch durch den Fleischwolf drehen - und zwar stereo!  
  
KAIO  
Kompliment, so was kann nicht mal ich!  
  
VEGETA  
Tja, ich bin toll, was?  
  
PICCOLO  
Wer's glaubt... aber ich habe was festgestellt.  
  
BIOLEK  
Das diese Sendung scheisse ist?  
  
VEGETA  
Jetzt reicht's!!!  
  
BIOLEK  
Wieso, das stimmt doch!  
  
KAIO  
Hat dich wer gefragt!?  
  
VEGETA  
Egal!!! Es reicht mir jetzt aber entgültig!!!  
  
Vegeta schnappt sich Trunks und Biolek, donnert sie durch das neue Küchenfenster, hinter dem eine Papplandschaft mit Blumen und einer Wiese zu sehen ist, und vermöbelt die beiden draußen.  
  
PICCOLO  
Was meinst du Goku? Sollen wir die beiden diesmal retten oder nicht?  
  
GOKU  
Wenn er Trunks fertig macht, wird die Sendung doch abgesetzt oder?  
  
KAIO  
So ist es.  
  
GOKU  
Dann hab ich keinen Zugang zum Kühlschrank mehr, oder?  
  
PICCOLO  
Ganz genau!  
  
GOKU  
Dann nichts wie hin! Wir müssen Vegeta irgendwie aufhalten und meinen Kühlschrank retten!!!  
  
Piccolo&Kaio kippen um.  
  
Goku rennt raus und einige Schreie sind zu hören.  
  
VEGETA  
Nicht Kakarotto!! Biolek gehört mir!!  
  
Trunks kommt, etwas durchlöchert, in die Küche gekrochen.  
  
TRUNKS  
*Ächz*... und schalten Sie auch Morgen wieder ein! Denn da wird das ganze noch viel besser...  
  
KAIO  
Wer's glaubt.  
  
PICCOLO  
Dich hat auch keiner gefragt!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ruhe! Ich hab hier das letzte Wort!!  
  
ENDE KAPITEL 13  
  
Und verpassen Sie auf keinen Fall Kapitel 14:  
"Wird die Kochshow abgesetzt?!?" 


	14. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - Staffel 2 - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
Darsteller:  
(Mirai) Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku und Luigi   
Nebendarsteller:  
Kuririn, Brolly der legendäre Super-Koch und schließlich Alfred Biolek!!!  
Als Special-Guest Kaio-sama!  
  
Requisiten: 20 große Kühlschränke, drei neue Kochbücher, die allesamt von Biolek geschrieben wurden, einen Elektroschocker für Brolly, eine neue Mikrowelle, Tonnen von Möhren (a.k.a. Kakarotto), einen kleinen feuerfesten Studio-Garten mit Grill-Ausrüstung, einen Feuerlöscher, ein paar Bänke und Tische, eine unbegrenzte Anzahl neuer Kochschürzen und noch viel mehr!  
  
*****************************************  
Kapitel 14 : "Wird die Kochshow abgesetzt?!?"  
  
Die Kamera zeigt Trunks, der ganz allein in seiner Küche steht und sich verzweifelt nach den anderen umsieht.   
  
TRUNKS  
Warten wir noch ein paar Minuten. Alleine fang ich hier nicht an.  
  
REGISSEUR  
Kommt nicht in Frage. Das ist deine Sendezeit und wir überziehen nicht!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ist doch sowieso nicht live oder?  
  
REGISSEUR - grinst  
Verrat ich nicht...  
  
Nach und nach finden sich Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo und Brolly in der Küche ein.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ah, mein Team ist da, wir können anfangen.  
  
GOKU  
Womit?  
  
TRUNKS  
Womit wohl??! Also denn, willkommen zu meiner heutigen Kochshow! Ich muss mich noch mehrmals für die vergangenen, etwas missratenen Folgen entschuldigen. So etwas wird nicht mehr vorkommen, hoffe ich.   
  
VEGETA  
Das war doch grade das Witzige an dieser Show...  
  
TRUNKS  
Klappe da hinten... Äh ich meine, würdest du leise sein, Daddy?!  
  
VEGETA  
Grr.... sag das nicht noch mal, dann ...  
  
PICCOLO  
Darauf können wir verzichten. Der Regisseur guckt schon so böse.  
  
VEGETA  
Das kann ich besser! Willste `ne Demonstration??  
  
TRUNKS  
Nein, brauch ich nicht.  
  
GOKU  
Trunks? Wird der Kühlschrank heute benötigt?  
  
TRUNKS  
Weiss ich noch nicht...  
  
Biolek und Kaio betreten die Küche.  
  
KAIO  
Moin Leute! Wie geht's?  
  
BIOLEK  
Morgen...  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja, schön, toll! Aber jetzt Ruhe! Ich will weitermachen!  
  
PICCOLO  
Womit?  
  
VEGETA  
Damit, womit er noch gar nicht angefangen hat. Oder besser gesagt, was er seit fast 3 Wochen versucht.   
  
TRUNKS  
Schön, Daddy, dass du so hinter mir stehst!  
  
VEGETA  
Weißt du Trunks, eigentlich könnte ich dich jetzt so was von aus dem Fenster schmeissen....*mitzähnenknirsch* ...  
  
PICCOLO  
Tut er aber nicht, ich pass schon auf.  
  
VEGETA  
Piccolo, ich war bei dir immer sehr tolerant, aber langsam reicht's!  
  
BIOLEK  
Nur mit der Ruhe! Keinen Streit bitte! Können wir das nicht wie zivilisierte Menschen regeln?  
  
VEGETA&PICCOLO  
Ähh nö, irgendwie nicht möglich.  
  
BIOLEK  
Wieso das?  
  
KAIO  
Sie sind erstens nicht zivilisiert und zweitens keine Menschen! Einleuchtend?  
  
BIOLEK  
Ah ha! Jaja, klar doch! *grins*  
  
TRUNKS  
Hat jemand von euch eine Idee, was wir heute kochen könnten?  
  
VEGETA - zeigt auf Biolek  
Wie wär's mit dieser Gestalt da?  
  
BIOLEK  
Wer? Ich?  
  
VEGETA  
Nein, meine Oma!  
  
BIOLEK  
Ach so! Ich hatte schon Angst, ihr wollt MICH kochen... Puh!  
  
VEGETA&KAIO kippen um.  
  
TRUNKS  
Nee, die Studiogäste können wir leider nicht aufbrauchen, die brauchen wir noch...  
  
BIOLEK  
Was heisst hier leider??  
  
KAIO  
Dich hat keiner gefragt!  
  
GOKU  
Darf ich das zu mal was sagen?  
  
TRUNKS  
Klar, Goku.  
  
GOKU  
Erst mal... hmm... das hier im Kühlschrank ist wieder so yummy! Und, wie wär's wenn wir mal einen neuen Studiogast einladen?  
  
REGISSEUR  
Das ist geplant Leute! Aber erst in einer späteren Folge. Die nächsten paar müsst ihr so durchkriegen.  
  
VEGETA  
Das heißt, wenn die Einschaltquoten wieder aus dem Minus-Bereich rauskriechen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Sehr witzig, Daddy!  
  
VEGETA  
Hmph....  
  
TRUNKS  
Ach! Brolly, was sagst du eigentlich zu der ganzen Sache? Du warst heute die ganze Zeit so still!  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Was hätte man auch anderes erwarten können!  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Fällt dir nichts Besseres ein?  
  
BROLLY  
Grünkohl!!!  
  
VEGETA&TRUNKS&PICCOLO  
Hä?! Was?!  
  
KAIO  
Piccolo, ich glaube er meint dich!  
  
PICCOLO  
Quatsch! Seit wann heiß ich denn Grünkohl?  
  
KAIO  
Wart's ab!  
  
BROLLY  
Grünkohl!!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Was willst du damit sagen?  
  
GOKU  
Redet ihr vom Essen? Ich hab schon wieder Hunger!  
  
VEGETA  
Renn schon mal weg, Piccolo, ich halt hier die Stellung.  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich glaube der meint das ernst!! Waaaahhh!!!  
  
Piccolo rennt kreischend aus dem Studio und rennt dabei fast Luigi und Kuririn um, die grade reinkommen.  
  
LUIGI  
Hat jemand von euch Bock rüberzukommen und die neue Good Morning Pizza zu probieren?  
  
VEGETA  
Warum nicht, hier ist nichts los! Unterwegs gabeln wir noch Piccolo auf.  
  
LUIGI  
Sonst noch wer?  
  
Es herrscht eine Weile Stille.  
  
GOKU  
Geht es hier um was zu Essen?  
  
LUIGI  
Mehr oder weniger ja.  
  
GOKU  
Ich bin dabei!!!  
  
Goku rennt aus der Küche, gefolgt von Vegeta und Luigi.  
  
KURIRIN  
Zum Glück hab ich jetzt frei! Was geht hier so ab?  
  
BROLLY  
Grünkohl!!!  
  
KURIRIN  
Wirklich?  
  
TRUNKS  
Seine neuste Droge...  
  
KURIRIN  
Verstehe...  
  
BIOLEK  
Und was machen wir jetzt? Wird langsam langweilig hier...  
  
TRUNKS  
Wie? Hab ich mich verhört?? Du bezeichnest MEINE Show als langweilig???  
  
KAIO  
Ich stimm ihm zu.  
  
TRUNKS - vor Wut schnaub  
Na wartet!!! Ich wird euch zeigen was ich WIRKLICH kann!!  
  
BROLLY  
Grünkohl?  
  
TRUNKS - kommt wieder runter  
Hmm... gute Idee Brolly. Darauf wär ich gar nicht gekommen. Aber was rede ich da? Du bist doch immerhin der legendäre Super-Koch.  
  
KAIO  
Äh ja... toll!  
  
TRUNKS  
So Leute! Jetzt werden wir Grünkohl kochen!  
  
BIOLEK  
Meinst du diesen grünen Typen, der vorhin rausgerannt ist?  
  
KURIRIN  
Piccolo ist rausgerannt? Warum das?  
  
KAIO  
Brolly hatte Hunger.  
  
TRUNKS  
Und er ist vom Kakarotto-Trip runter gekommen.  
  
KURIRIN  
Macht doch was ihr wollt. Ich geh, das wird mir zu blöd.  
  
Kuririn verlässt die Küche.  
  
REGISSEUR  
Kurze Info am Rande! Wenn ihr noch 4 Zuschauer verliert, dann wird die Show abgesetzt!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ahh!! Kuso!! Was mach ich nur?  
  
Trunks dreht wieder ab und hüpft mal wieder, wie eine bekokste Putzfrau durch die Küche.  
  
KAIO  
Lass mich dir einen Rat geben. Wenn du so weiter machst, dann guckt gar keiner mehr zu.  
  
TRUNKS  
*snif* Aber... aber die Sendung soll nicht abgesetzt werden! Das war doch der Anfang einer großen Karriere!  
  
BIOLEK  
Tss... wenn hier einer groß rausgekommen ist, dann ich!  
  
KAIO  
Doch nicht etwa mit diesen blöden Büchern?  
  
BIOLEK  
Die kamen erst nachher! Ich war schon immer berühmt.  
  
KAIO  
Ich weiß, als der kranke Fernseh-Koch, der auf seine Rente wartet.  
  
TRUNKS  
Brolly! Hilf mir! Du bist doch der legendäre Super-Koch! Was kann ich tun, dass die Sendung nicht abgesetzt wird?  
  
BROLLY  
Ich würde dir raten, dass du jetzt aufhörst, diese Sendung neu aufmöbelst oder sie gleich in die Tonne trittst. Du hast noch 2 Minuten Sendezeit, aber auch die können dir alles versauen.  
  
KAIO  
Wow! Er spricht!  
  
TRUNKS  
Guter Ratschlag. Aber was genau soll ich tun?  
  
BROLLY  
Klappe halten und Kamera ausmachen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Aha...  
  
KAIO  
Will noch irgendwer was dazu sagen?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja ich!  
  
KAIO  
Dann mach! Du hast noch 60 Sekunden!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich verspreche Ihnen, sehr geehrte Zuschauer, morgen präsentiere ich Ihnen die beste Kochshow, die sie je erlebt haben! Und danach gibt es auch bald mal neue Studiogäste, also bleiben Sie auch weiterhin unsere Zuschauer und sagen Sie Ihren Nachbarn bescheid, dass sie auch einschalten sollen!  
  
KAIO  
Schleim, schleim....  
  
REGISSEUR  
Cut!! Das reicht!!!   
  
ENDE KAPITEL 14  
  
Und verpassen Sie auf keinen Fall Kapitel 15:  
"Die BBQ-Party!!!" 


	15. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - Staffel 2 - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
Darsteller:  
(Mirai) Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku und Luigi   
Nebendarsteller:  
Kuririn, Brolly der legendäre Super-Koch und schließlich Alfred Biolek!!!  
Als Special-Guest Kaio-sama!  
  
Requisiten: 20 große Kühlschränke, drei neue Kochbücher, die allesamt von Biolek geschrieben wurden, einen Elektroschocker für Brolly, eine neue Mikrowelle, Tonnen von Möhren (a.k.a. Kakarotto), einen kleinen feuerfesten Studio-Garten mit Grill-Ausrüstung, einen Feuerlöscher, ein paar Bänke und Tische, eine unbegrenzte Anzahl neuer Kochschürzen und noch viel mehr!  
  
*****************************************  
Kapitel 15 : "Die BBQ-Party !!!"  
  
Die Kamera zeigt eine dunkle, leere Studioküche. Und dieses Bild für fast 3 Minuten lang, bis eine Tür aufgeht und Trunks reingerannt kommt.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hey! Ihr Penner! Ich hab doch gestern 3x gesagt, dass wir heute einen Aussendreh haben! Schnell raus in den Garten, da sind schon die anderen alle!  
  
KAMERAMANN  
Ja, Moment! Ich komm in 5 Minuten nach.  
  
TRUNKS  
Das geht aber von der Sendezeit ab!   
  
Die Kamera geht wieder aus und man hört nur noch Trunks' Gefluche, da er sein Mikro Versehentlicherweise angelassen hat.   
  
Dann später.  
  
Die Kamera zeigt eine große, grüne Wiese mit einem Grill und einigen Bänken davor. Trunks steht in Hawaii-Hemd mit einer neuen Kochschürze hinter dem Grill und grinst sich einen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hallo! Herzlich Willkommen zu meiner Kochshow! Tja, wie Sie schon sehen haben wir diesmal etwas ganz Besonderes für Sie! Diesmal werden Luigi, Brolly und ich Ihnen zeigen, wie man die perfekte Barbecue-Party macht.  
  
VEGETA  
Na dann, viel Spaß dabei...  
  
PICCOLO  
Pah! Warum müssen wir eigentlich alle dieses unästhetische Hawaii-Hemd tragen? Das passt so schlecht zu meinem Grünton.  
  
TRUNKS  
Öhm... darauf habe ich jetzt gar nicht geachtet. Aber gehört eben zu deiner Arbeitskleidung.  
  
PICCOLO  
*grummel* Das sagst du immer.  
  
LUIGI  
Trunks! Der Grill ist jetzt an.  
  
TRUNKS  
Gut, Luigi. Ach übrigens, Goku ist heute dafür zuständig, dass nichts in Brand gerät. Hast du verstanden Goku?  
  
GOKU  
Ja, ich muss also diese roten Stahlflaschen nehmen und dann das Zeug, dass da rauskommt essen, oder?  
  
TRUNKS  
Erst mal nennt man diese Flaschen Feuerlöscher und zweitens kann man das nicht essen!! Das ist zum Löschen da!  
  
GOKU  
Ach so! Kapiert...  
  
VEGETA  
Das glaubst du ja wohl selbst nicht!  
  
TRUNKS  
Wie auch immer. Wir haben schon genug Zeit vergeudet! Jetzt fangen wir endlich an! Brolly, reichst du mir die Steaks?  
  
BROLLY  
Grünkohl?  
  
TRUNKS  
Nein, die Steaks!  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto?  
  
TRUNKS  
Diese Teile, die da auf dem Teller liegen!   
  
BROLLY  
Ah! Kakarotto!!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Goku, gib du sie mir.  
  
GOKU  
Welche Steaks?  
  
TRUNKS  
Die, die ich dir vor der Sendung gegeben hab. Hinter dir müsste doch ein Teller liegen, oder?  
  
GOKU  
Ach, die waren für die Sendung?! Ich dachte, das wäre meine kleine Zwischenmahlzeit...  
  
TRUNKS  
NEIN GOKU!!! Argh!! Irgendwann spielst du nicht mehr mit!!  
  
VEGETA  
Wirklich? Wenn das so ist, warum entlässt du nicht mich? Ich würde viel lieber gehen, als er!  
  
TRUNKS  
Nein Daddy! Dich brauch ich später noch.  
  
VEGETA  
Grummel... nenn mich nie wieder so! Sonst brauchst du gleich nicht mich sondern einen Arzt!  
  
KURIRIN  
Also, ich bin immer noch Seelenklempner!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Lasst mich mal eben nachdenken. Ich muss mir eine Alternative einfallen lassen.  
  
VEGETA  
Ich würde ein alternatives Gehirn vorschlagen. Deins ist doch sowieso zu nichts mehr fähig.   
  
KAIO  
Deine Witze waren auch mal besser.  
  
VEGETA  
Halt du dich daraus!  
  
KAIO  
Pah! Ich bin immer noch Meister des Humors! Nur so nebenbei!  
  
VEGETA  
Das kannst du dir sonst wo hinstecken!  
  
KAIO  
Willst du behaupten meine Witze wären schlecht?!  
  
VEGETA  
Exakt.  
  
KAIO  
Das lass ich mir doch nicht gefallen! Goku, beweis ihm, dass ich Humor hab! Zeig ihm, was ich dir beigebracht hab!  
  
GOKU  
Äh? Was denn?  
  
KAIO  
Erzähl ihm einen Witz!  
  
GOKU  
Um... lass mich eben kurz nachdenken...  
  
VEGETA  
Vergiss es! Soviel Zeit hab ich heute nicht mehr.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich mach dann trotzdem mal weiter! Mir ist nämlich was eingefallen, wie wir auch ohne Steaks eine BBQ-Party machen können!  
  
BIOLEK  
Wirklich?  
  
TRUNKS  
Klar! Siehst du da drüben? Da ist das ALDI, wo du früher mal in der Tiefkühltruhe gearbeitet hast.  
  
BIOLEK  
Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran!  
  
TRUNKS  
Du schleichst dich rein, versteckst dich in der Tiefkühltruhe und klaust uns was zu Essen.  
  
PICCOLO  
Darf ich kurz was dazu sagen?  
  
TRUNKS  
Öhm ja?  
  
PICCOLO  
Wieso erzählst du das allen Leuten? Diese Sendung ist live! Und ALDI guckt auch zu.  
  
TRUNKS  
Kuso! Warum sagt mir das keiner?  
  
PICCOLO  
Du hast nicht gefragt.  
  
BIOLEK  
Und ich hätte sowieso nicht mitgemacht.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ihr seid alle Feiglinge!  
  
VEGETA  
Meinst du mit alle auch mich? Ich warne dich mich als so was zu bezeichnen!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Dich natürlich nicht... *schwitz*  
  
VEGETA  
Meinetwegen jag ich diesen Saftladen in die Luft, wenn du was zu Essen willst.  
  
LUIGI  
Oder wir gehen zu McDoof.  
  
GOKU  
Ein guter Vorschlag!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Schon vergessen Goku? Du hast da Hausverbot, seit du dich heimlich in die Küche geschlichen hast und da ein Chaos veranstaltet hast.  
  
GOKU  
Und bei Burger King?  
  
PICCOLO  
Da auch.  
  
GOKU  
Mist! Was machen wir denn jetzt?  
  
KURIRIN  
Luigi, wie sieht's bei dir aus?  
  
LUIGI  
Das hängt von dir ab. Die Küche muss noch aufgeräumt werden und so weiter.  
  
KURIRIN  
Aber ich hab doch schon mindestens 20x gekündigt.  
  
LUIGI  
Tja, du hattest keinen Vertrag, also kannst du auch nicht kündigen. Du bist mein persönlicher Haussklave.  
  
KAIO  
*Gähn* Also können wir bald mal zur Sache kommen?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich überlege grade was...  
  
BIOLEK  
So? Was denn?  
  
TRUNKS  
Vielleicht sollten wir hier doch eine Talkshow draus machen...  
  
PICCOLO  
Wer hat dir das geflüstert?  
  
TRUNKS  
Mein Manager.  
  
VEGETA  
Tss... mit dem muss ich sowieso noch mal ein Wörtchen reden. Der hat mich immerhin beschissen!  
  
PICCOLO  
Nicht nur dich!  
  
TRUNKS  
Hä?  
  
VEGETA  
Ach nichts für dich. Ging nur um meine Extra-Bezahlung...  
  
PICCOLO  
Denkst du wir stehen hier umsonst rum?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich wird irgendwann noch mal Pleite gehen.  
  
KAIO  
Woran liegt das wohl?  
  
TRUNKS  
Zu 90% an Goku's Fresswahn. Ich sollte wirklich mal ein Schloss in den Kühlschrank einbauen.  
  
Mittlerweile hat keiner bemerkt, dass Brolly verschwunden ist.  
  
VEGETA  
Doch hab ich! Dumme Regieanweisung! Wo steckt Brolly?  
  
Keiner außer Vegeta hatte gemerkt, dass Brolly verschwunden war, aber ihn nahm keiner ernst. Nicht mal die Regieanweisung.  
  
VEGETA  
Ruhe da unten!!! Trunks? Wo hast du deinen Super-Koch gelassen?  
  
TRUNKS  
Huch? Ja, wo ist denn mein legendärer Super-Koch und BBQ-Chef Brolly abgeblieben?  
  
KURIRIN  
Da hinten kommt er. Und er hat was dabei.  
  
PICCOLO  
Seh ich richtig??  
  
BIOLEK  
Was zum .... hat der da in der Hand?  
  
VEGETA  
Er führt meine Gedanken sogar freiwillig aus. Hehe, praktisch.  
  
TRUNKS  
Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!?  
  
GOKU  
Cool! Er hat bei ALDI die Kühltruhe ausgebaut und schleppt sie jetzt hierher!  
  
BROLLY  
Hier! Das können wir grillen.  
  
VEGETA  
Und er spricht.  
  
BROLLY  
Ach was?!?  
  
VEGETA  
Klappe.  
  
BROLLY  
Grrr...  
  
VEGETA  
Bleib bei deinem Grünkohl und lass mich mal an die Kühltruhe.  
  
PICCOLO  
Wie? Meinst du mich damit?  
  
VEGETA  
Oder von mir aus bei deinem Kakarotto.  
  
TRUNKS  
SCHEISSE!!! Macht sofort die Kamera aus, sonst werden wir noch alle verhaftet!!  
  
BIOLEK  
Ich fass es nicht... Die futtern einfach meinen EX-Arbeitsplatz auf...  
  
GOKU  
He ihr beiden! Lasst mir auch noch was über!  
  
TRUNKS  
Mach endlich die Kamera aus!! Tschüss!!  
  
Die Kamera geht aus und das Bild wird dunkel.  
  
ENDE KAPITEL 15  
  
Und verpassen Sie auf keinen Fall Kapitel 16:  
"Und noch mal von vorn!" 


	16. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - Staffel 2 - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
Darsteller:  
(Mirai) Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku und Luigi   
Nebendarsteller:  
Kuririn, Brolly der legendäre Super-Koch und schließlich Alfred Biolek!!!  
Als Special-Guest Kaio-sama!  
  
Requisiten: 20 große Kühlschränke, drei neue Kochbücher, die allesamt von Biolek geschrieben wurden, einen Elektroschocker für Brolly, eine neue Mikrowelle, Tonnen von Möhren (a.k.a. Kakarotto), einen kleinen feuerfesten Studio-Garten mit Grill-Ausrüstung, einen Feuerlöscher, ein paar Bänke und Tische, eine unbegrenzte Anzahl neuer Kochschürzen und noch viel mehr!  
  
*****************************************  
Kapitel 16 : "Und noch mal von vorn!"  
  
Die Scheinwerfer gehen an und Trunks guckt ziemlich genervt in die Kamera.  
  
TRUNKS  
Geht das auch etwas weniger blendend?!  
  
Das Licht wird etwas dunkler gestellt und Trunks grummelt sich einen zurecht.  
  
PICCOLO  
Sag mal Vegeta, hast du `ne Ahnung wieso Trunks so... genervt ist?  
  
VEGETA  
Was weiß ich. Ist mir aber auch egal. Ich bin schon seit Anfang an von dieser ganzen Show genervt. Wahrscheinlich sieht er's endlich ein, dass es der totale Schwachsinn ist.  
  
TRUNKS  
Nein! Ihr liegt alle falsch! Ich muss nämlich was ankündigen.  
  
GOKU  
Ach wirklich? Ich krieg endlich mal was zu Essen??  
  
TRUNKS  
Unterbrich mich nicht Goku! Nein, was ich sagen wollte war, dass ich vorhin mit meinem Manager gesprochen habe.  
  
VEGETA  
Wow! Das war alles?  
  
TRUNKS  
Nein Daddy! Verdammt!  
  
VEGETA  
Wie oft soll ich dir eigentlich noch sagen, dass du mich nicht...  
  
PICCOLO  
Los Vegeta, reg dich wieder ab. Lass ihn doch erst mal ausreden.  
  
VEGETA  
Dann mach aber schnell! Ich will heute noch zu Burger King!  
  
TRUNKS  
Jaja! Mein Manager hat zumindest gesagt, dass er diese Show total scheiße findet.  
  
VEGETA  
Echt? Cool! Endlich mal wer, der meine Meinung teilt. Ich dachte, so was gäbe es hier nicht!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Natürlich hab ich mich nicht so schnell unterkriegen lassen und wir haben einen Kompromiss gefunden.  
  
KAIO  
Ach? Und der wäre?  
  
TRUNKS  
Wir werden diese Kochshow erneut komplett umkrempeln und ein neues Konzept auf die Beine stellen!  
  
BIOLEK  
Na, das ist doch mal eine gute Idee, wenn ihr mich fragt.  
  
KAIO  
Dich hat aber keiner gefragt!  
  
VEGETA  
Moment Baka... Sagtest du eben WIR??!  
  
TRUNKS  
Natürlich! Wir alle zusammen müssen uns was ausdenken, was den Zuschauern gefällt. Und...  
  
VEGETA  
Zuschauern? Bist du sicher, dass es mehr als zwei sind?  
  
TRUNKS  
Verdammt Daddy!!! Halt doch endlich mal deine Klappe!!!  
  
Vegeta guckt Trunks total entgeistert an. Dann blickt er zu Piccolo und guckt den völlig verblüfft an. Kurz darauf knurrt Goku's Magen.  
  
VEGETA  
Sagt mal, habt ihr das eben auch gehört?  
  
BIOLEK  
Seinen Magen?  
  
VEGETA  
Nein!! Das doch nicht!!! Argh!!! Dieser... dieser... Baka!!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Hab ich was Falsches gesagt, oder warum regt sich Daddy so auf?  
  
KAIO  
Dazu sag ich jetzt einfach mal GAR NICHTS.  
  
VEGETA  
Ist auch das Beste!! Na warte Trunks!! Diesmal kommst du mir aber wirklich nicht davon! Ich hab schon zu viel durchgehen lassen, aber jetzt... JETZT REICHT'S!! Entgültig!!  
  
Vegeta powert sich zum SSJ und springt auf Trunks zu. Die beiden liefern sich einen spannenden Kampf auf dem Studiofußboden und keiner unternimmt etwas dagegen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hilfe! Ich werde zerfleischt!!!  
  
Kaio guckt zu Piccolo.  
  
KAIO  
Wollen wir ihm helfen?  
  
VEGETA  
Das lässt ihr schön bleiben! Das hat er jetzt verdient.  
  
PICCOLO  
Auch wieder wahr. Immerhin kriegen wir durch die Action ein paar mehr Zuschauer.  
  
GOKU  
Ist mir egal, was ihr macht. Ich wollte nur mal kurz was ankündigen.  
  
BIOLEK  
Ähh... ja? Wir hören!  
  
GOKU  
Erstens... mein Kühlschrank ist leer. Und zweitens... ICH HAB HUUUNGEEERR!!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Nicht schon wieder!!  
  
Auf einmal sieht man Trunks durch die Studiotür fliegen und Vegeta richtet sich wieder auf und kommt vom SSJ runter.  
  
VEGETA  
*räusper* Soviel dazu!  
  
Einen Moment später kommen Luigi und Kuririn in die Küche.  
  
LUIGI  
Eine Frage. Wieso ist Trunks da grade durch den Flur geflogen?  
  
VEGETA  
Ihm macht's eben Spaß.   
  
KURIRIN  
Hehe... das hättet ihr eben sehen sollen!  
  
GOKU  
Was?  
  
KURIRIN  
Er ist direkt Brolly in die Arme geflogen. Und der war grade wieder auf seinem Kakarotto-Trip. Keine Ahnung, was jetzt noch von Trunks übrig ist.  
  
VEGETA  
Fühlt sich hier irgendwer dafür verantwortlich? Ich jedenfalls nicht.  
  
PICCOLO  
Jaja... ich hab ja sonst nichts zu tun...  
  
Piccolo schlurft nach draußen und kommt kreischend zurück in die Küche gerannt.  
  
PICCOLO  
Waaaahhhh!!!! Zur Hilfe!!!!  
  
VEGETA  
Äh... nani?  
  
BIOLEK - etwas besorgt  
Ist etwas mit Trunks nicht in Ordnung?  
  
PICCOLO  
Och, das ist noch die harmloseste Bezeichnung für das, was ich gesehen habe.  
  
KAIO  
Oje... was machen wir jetzt?!  
  
VEGETA - grinst  
Du kannst wirklich sarkastisch sein...  
  
KAIO  
Aber natürlich!  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich glaube kaum, das Trunks jetzt noch in der Lage sein wird, hier weiter zu moderieren...  
  
VEGETA  
Hehe!! Heisst das ich hab jetzt frei?  
  
BIOLEK  
Was habt ihr denn mit dem armen Trunks angestellt? Ich muss mir das mal ansehen.  
  
Biolek geht, gefolgt von Luigi nach draußen und beide kommen mit bleichen Gesichtern zurück.  
  
LUIGI  
Ist hier wer Arzt?  
  
KURIRIN  
Nur auf der psychischen Ebene...  
  
LUIGI  
Egal, guck dir das mal an.  
  
KURIRIN  
Na gut.  
  
VEGETA  
Das interessiert mich jetzt aber auch! Was hat Brolly mit ihm angestellt?  
  
Vegeta geht grinsend hinter Kuririn raus. Anschließend kommen beide wieder zurück. Kuririn sichtlich geschockt, aber Vegeta lacht sich nur darüber schlapp.  
  
VEGETA  
So, damit könnte man sagen, dass dies das Ende dieser bescheuerten Kochshow ist. Trunks wird nämlich nicht mehr in der Lage sein, hier auch nur rumzukriechen.  
  
GOKU  
Wääähhh!!! Wieso sagst du so was? Soll ich etwa verhungern oder wie??  
  
VEGETA  
Tja, musst du wohl Kakarotto! Piccolo und ich können ja immer noch zu einer der zahlreichen Fastfood-Ketten, aber du hast ja weltweit überall Hausverbot bekommen. Tja...  
  
KAIO  
Hmm... also lasst mich mal kombinieren. Trunks ist von Brolly zerfleischt und da wir hier sowieso sonst niemanden haben, der was vom Kochen versteht, leite ich die Sendung einfach mal weiter, ok?  
  
BIOLEK  
Was wagst du?!? Ich bin schließlich hier der Profi-TV-Koch vom Dienst. Ich leite die Sendung weiter nicht du!  
  
KAIO  
Oh doch! Du hast hier gar nichts zu sagen! Du bist nur eine mickrige, behämmerte, olle Schwuchtel die nichts vom Kochen versteht! Wenn hier einer die Show moderiert, dann bin das selbstverständlich ich.  
  
Piccolo lehnt sich an die Wand und fängt an zu schlafen.  
  
VEGETA  
So kann man's auch machen.  
  
LUIGI  
Wisst ihr was? Ich hab da eine tolle Idee.  
  
VEGETA  
Na los! Spuck's aus!  
  
LUIGI  
Wir gehen einfach alle rüber in meine Pizzaria, Glatzie backt uns `ne Pizza und wir machen da weiter.  
  
PICCOLO  
Öh! Ohne mich.... zzzzzz  
  
KAIO  
Ja, wer hat dich denn auch gefragt?  
  
VEGETA  
Nur noch mal was von mir: Scheiss Sendung!!  
  
GOKU  
Naja, das Essen ist eigentlich ganz gut.  
  
KAIO  
Was anderes tust du ja sowieso nicht. Auf meinem Planeten hast du auch nur die ganze Zeit gefuttert. Ich glaube sogar, dass das für einen Saiyajin nicht mehr normal ist.  
  
Brolly kommt in die Studioküche.  
  
BROLLY  
Na ihr?  
  
BIOLEK  
Hilfe!! Das Monster ist da!!!  
  
VEGETA  
Och... ich bin eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit da, aber vor mir hast du komischer Weise keine Angst.  
  
BIOLEK  
Sollte ich?  
  
VEGETA  
JA! SOLLTEST DU WOHL!!!  
  
Biolek versteckt sich hinter Goku und zittert.  
  
BROLLY  
Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich jetzt mal wieder von meinem Trip runter bin.  
  
VEGETA  
Schön und ich fang grade erst richtig an! Diese verdammte Schwuchtel! Irgendwann kill ich diesen Biolek noch mal!  
  
LUIGI  
Heute noch? Ich muss schließlich einkalkulieren, wie viele Pizzen unser Glatzie backen muss.  
  
BIOLEK  
Ähh.... Hilfe!!  
  
BROLLY  
Soll ich dir helfen?  
  
BIOLEK  
WAAHHH!!!  
  
KAIO  
Irgendwie wird das immer bekloppter, oder?  
  
KURIRIN  
Dann lass unseren legendären Super-Koch mal entscheiden, was wir jetzt machen. Brolly? Irgendeine Idee?  
  
BROLLY  
Och, ich hätte gerne.... Grünkohl!!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Wie? Meint ihr mich?   
  
VEGETA  
Wisst ihr was? Ich hab ab.  
  
Vegeta verlässt ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden das Studio.  
  
GOKU  
Ich komm mit!  
  
Goku rennt hinterher, aber man hört nur noch...  
  
VEGETA  
Bleib wo du bist Kakarotto!!!  
  
Goku fliegt wieder ins Studio und reißt Brolly mit sich. Goku bleibt etwas bewusstlos in einer Wand hängen.  
  
BIOLEK  
Shit! Was machen wir jetzt? Jetzt kann keiner dieses Monster mehr aufhalten!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Zzzzz.....  
  
BIOLEK  
Nicht mal der!  
  
LUIGI  
Wartet! Ich habe hier was gefunden!  
  
Luigi kramt einen Elektro-Schocker aus einer Schublade.  
  
KAIO  
Was hast du damit vor?  
  
LUIGI  
Wirst du sehen...  
  
Luigi schleicht zu Brolly, welcher vor dem schlafenden Piccolo steht und ihn sabbernd ansieht.  
  
BROLLY  
Lecker !!! Grünkohl... Awawawahahahaa!!!   
  
Luigi stellt Brolly unter Strom und der Saiyajin hüpft qualmend durch die Studioküche.   
  
KURIRIN  
*snif* Es riecht... leicht verkokelt...  
  
LUIGI  
Scheisse! Wieviel Volt hält dieses Viech eigentlich aus?  
  
BROLLY  
*hust* Ähm.... gute Nacht!  
  
Brolly, dessen Frisur leicht verunstaltet ist, kippt um und fängt, immer noch qualmend, an zu schlafen.  
  
KURIRIN  
Ich darf dann mal zusammenfassen. Trunks ist nicht mehr zu retten, Piccolo pennt sich einen zurecht, Goku liegt K.O. in der Wand, Vegeta hat keinen Bock mehr und ist abgehauen und Brolly dampft hier vor unseren Füssen vor sich hin.  
  
KAIO  
Schön! Und weiter?  
  
KURIRIN  
Lass uns zu McDoof gehen.  
  
LUIGI  
Gute Idee.  
  
BIOLEK  
Ähm, ich stimm euch einfach mal zu.  
  
KAIO  
Aber vorher muss ich noch abmoderieren.  
  
BIOLEK  
Das mach ich!!  
  
KURIRIN  
Ich denk mir schon mal was aus, was wir in der nächsten Sendung machen.  
  
BIOLEK  
Das mach ich auch!!  
  
KURIRIN  
Machst du nicht! Ich muss schließlich die andern 5 wieder zusammenflicken. Oder willst du das auch machen?  
  
LUIGI  
Macht einfach was ihr wollt, ich geh dann schon mal.  
  
Luigi geht raus und macht das Licht aus. Die andern drei rennen ihm hinterher und der Regisseur hat das Schlusswort.  
  
REGISSEUR  
Ähm, wir haben noch 20 Sekunden... was mach ich denn jetzt. Will noch wer was sagen?  
  
PICCOLO  
*schnarch*  
  
GOKU - im Schlaf redend  
Ich... hab Hunger.... zzzzzzz  
  
BROLLY  
Irgendwie rieche ich verbrannt...  
  
REGISSEUR  
Okay! CUT!!!  
  
ENDE KAPITEL 16  
  
Und verpassen Sie auf keinen Fall Kapitel 17:  
"Ein Ersatz muss her!" 


	17. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - Staffel 2 - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
Darsteller:  
(Mirai) Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku und Luigi   
Nebendarsteller:  
Kuririn, Brolly der legendäre Super-Koch und schließlich Alfred Biolek!!!  
Als Special-Guest Kaio-sama!  
  
Requisiten: 20 große Kühlschränke, drei neue Kochbücher, die allesamt von Biolek geschrieben wurden, einen Elektroschocker für Brolly, eine neue Mikrowelle, Tonnen von Möhren (a.k.a. Kakarotto), einen kleinen feuerfesten Studio-Garten mit Grill-Ausrüstung, einen Feuerlöscher, ein paar Bänke und Tische, eine unbegrenzte Anzahl neuer Kochschürzen und noch viel mehr!  
  
*****************************************  
Kapitel 17 : "Ein Ersatz muss her!"  
  
(Anm. von mir : Der Studiogast ist der Gewinner des Fanart-Wettbewerb der Kochshow!)  
  
Piccolo kommt, leicht gelangweilt, ins Studio und guckt grummelnd in die Kamera.  
  
PICCOLO  
Warum muss ich diese behämmerte Aufgabe übernehmen?  
  
VEGETA  
Weil's dir egal ist und weil du jede Menge Kohle dafür bekommst.  
  
PICCOLO  
Okay, überredet. Also... da wir Trunks ja leider nicht mehr bis zur heutigen Sendung zusammenflicken konnten, haben wir uns kurzfristig einen Ersatz für ihn besorgt. Begrüßen Sie.....*trommelwirbel* Saya!!! Unsere heutige Moderatorin!!  
  
Die Tür öffnet sich und Saya kommt zögernd rein.  
  
SAYA  
Bin ich jetzt hier richtig??  
  
PICCOLO  
Ja, und mehr sag ich heute nicht. Mach mit dieser Folge was du willst, aber lass mich aus dem Spiel klar?  
  
VEGETA  
Also nee, jetzt kommt's schon soweit, dass sie diese Sendung auch ohne Baka senden.  
  
GOKU  
Krieg ich heute was zu essen?  
  
SAYA  
Also ich hatte da...  
  
GOKU  
Ja??  
  
SAYA  
... da draußen was mitgebracht.  
  
Goku rennt aus der Tür.  
  
VEGETA  
War das jetzt ein Ablenkungsmanöver um ihn loszuwerden?  
  
SAYA - grinst  
Könnte man so sagen.  
  
VEGETA  
Hehe! Gut, so was sollte sich Baka mal als Beispiel nehmen!  
  
BIOLEK  
Also, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, nutze ich Trunks' Abwesenheit heute mal um was zu kochen.  
  
KAIO  
Wer hat dich denn gefragt? Das mache selbstverständlich ich!  
  
BIOLEK  
Nein! Ich kann das viel besser als du, verstanden?  
  
KAIO  
Pah! Willst du dich also wieder mit mir anlegen?  
  
SAYA  
Haben wir hier so was wie Ordner?  
  
KURIRIN  
Meinst du Leute, die hier andere rausschmeißen, die Ärger machen?  
  
SAYA  
Hatte an so was in der Art gedacht, ja.  
  
KURIRIN  
Nun, bis jetzt haben wir die nicht gebraucht, weil Trunks das alles wieder zurecht gebogen hatte, aber ich hab da jemanden gefunden, der für diesen Job wie geschaffen ist.  
  
SAYA  
Und wer?  
  
KURIRIN  
Brolly? Kommst du mal eben?!?  
  
Die Tür geht auf und ein knapp 3 Meter großer Saiyajin betritt die Küche.  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
KURIRIN  
Da ist dein Ordner!  
  
SAYA  
Hehe... gut! Also Brolly, kannst du mal so nett sein und die beiden da nach draußen befördern?  
  
KAIO&BIOLEK  
Meint sie etwa uns???  
  
BROLLY  
Hahahahaha!!!  
  
Brolly schnappt sich die beiden Gestalten und kickt sie durch die Tür.  
  
PICCOLO  
Irgendwie wird's hier drinnen immer leerer...  
  
VEGETA  
Ist doch auch gut! Wir haben immerhin erstens keinen nervigen Kakarotto mehr und zweitens keine dummen Möchtegern-Köche. Es wird langsam erträglicher hier.  
  
Die Tür geht auf und Luigi kommt rein.  
  
LUIGI  
Tach Leute! Hab gehört es wurde es Ersatz für Trunks gefunden?  
  
SAYA  
Ähm ja! Mich!  
  
LUIGI  
Und wie läuft's?   
  
SAYA  
Och ganz gut bis jetzt.  
  
LUIGI  
Hab da noch mal eine Frage. Was macht Goku da draussen?  
  
PICCOLO  
Was macht er denn?  
  
LUIGI  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, er kämpft mit einem LKW voller BSE-Rinder, aber sonst...  
  
VEGETA - grinst  
Aha! DAS war also das Ablenkungsmanöver!  
  
KURIRIN  
Oje....armer Goku.  
  
PICCOLO  
Ach weißt du, ich glaube so schlimm wird das für ihn gar nicht sein. Seiner Meinung nach ist doch sowieso alles 'Yummy'.   
  
LUIGI  
Und was machen wir jetzt?  
  
SAYA  
Was guckt ihr mich alle so an? Ich bin nicht hier um was zu kochen kapiert?  
  
ALLE   
Och schaaaaade!!!  
  
Biolek und Kaio kommen wieder reingerannt.  
  
BIOLEK&KAIO  
Wir aber!!!  
  
BROLLY  
Grr...  
  
BIOLEK&KAIO  
Hilfe!!!!  
  
Biolek und Kaio rennen wieder raus.  
  
KURIRIN  
Hat unser legendärer Super-Koch noch einen Vorschlag?  
  
BROLLY  
Ähm... Grünkohl?  
  
PICCOLO  
Heute mal nicht okay?  
  
SAYA  
Na gut, dann bin ich jetzt dran. Also ich wurde von Trunks' dummen Manager gebeten, heute eine Live-Schaltung zu seinem Krankenha....  
  
VEGETA  
Kein Trunks heute ja?! Eine Sendung ohne diesen Baka!!  
  
SAYA  
Wir machen trotzdem die Live-Schaltung. Aber dafür kriegt jeder von euch eine Extra-Bezahlung. Ist das nichts??  
  
ALLE  
Doch!!!  
  
Ein kleiner Bildschirm kommt aus der Wand gefahren und man sieht Trunks in einem Krankenbett liegen, der eher einer Mumie gleichzusetzen ist.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hallo Leute! Ich gucke schon die ganze Zeit „meine" Show und wenn ihr irgendwelche dummen Witze über mich macht, kriegt ihr das alles zurück! Auch du Daddy!!  
  
SAYA  
Ähm schön! Machen wir ganz bestimmt nicht!! *grins* Soviel zur Live-Schaltung. Brolly? Entsorgst du mal den Fernseher da?  
  
BROLLY  
Ah!! Kakarotto!!!  
  
SAYA  
Der ist schon entsorgt. Ich meinte den Fernseher da.  
  
BROLLY  
Ok.  
  
Brolly schnappt sich den Fernseher und verformt ihn zu einer kleinen Kugel, bevor er ihn auf Trunks' Manager wirft.  
  
SAYA  
Ich wusst's doch! Brolly hört auf mich.  
  
PICCOLO  
Hat denn jemand eine Idee, wie wir die restliche Sendezeit rumkriegen sollen?  
  
KURIRIN  
Wir könnten `ne Party machen...  
  
Vegeta baut sich vor ihm auf.  
  
VEGETA  
Willst du mich verarschen?! Du Glatze?!  
  
KURIRIN - kleinlaut  
War ja nur ein Vorschlag...  
  
SAYA  
Hat jemand einen besseren Vorschlag?  
  
KURIRIN  
Ich hab noch einen!  
  
VEGETA  
Ja!?  
  
KURIRIN  
Wir gehen zu Pizza-Hut!  
  
PICCOLO  
Aber da lassen sie uns nicht mehr rein. Weil sie uns einmal mit Goku da gesehen haben.  
  
KURIRIN  
Mist!  
  
Kaio und Biolek kommen wieder rein.  
  
KAIO  
Wisst ihr was?  
  
PICCOLO  
Ja, ich weiß viel.  
  
KAIO  
Ohne Trunks ist das irgendwie nicht das selbe...  
  
SAYA  
Ach, dagegen kann man doch was tun oder nicht Leute?  
  
VEGETA - genervt  
Ach wirklich? Und was? Willst du seine bekokste Putzfrau-Masche nachspielen? Das war das einzig Witzige an ihm.  
  
SAYA  
Hatte ich eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, aber...  
  
KAIO  
Ich meine, wenn ihr wollt, dann koch ich euch was?  
  
BIOLEK  
Nee, wenn euch wer was kocht, dann bin das selbstverständlich ich! Ich kann das besser als dieses... dieses Viech da!  
  
KAIO  
Wie bitte?! Niemand nennt mich ein Viech! Wenn du je mal sterben solltest, dann mach dich auf was gefasst!  
  
BIOLEK  
Sagt mal.. ist dieses Viech vielleicht etwas durchgedreht?  
  
VEGETA  
Nein, DU bist durchgedreht, das ist alles was hier los ist. Und irgendwie wird's mir wieder langweilig, um ehrlich zu sein.  
  
KAIO  
Dann geh doch!  
  
VEGETA  
Wie? Wenn ich das auch nur könnte, würde ich es tun. Aber ich bin ja leider, leider dazu verpflichtet hier beizuwohnen... hehe... stimmt's Piccolo?  
  
PICCOLO  
Ja, aber auch nur wegen dem Geld. Und weil dir die Aufgabe gegeben wurde, hier aufzupassen, dass die Küche heile bleibt.  
  
VEGETA  
Nicht immer alles verraten! Sonst verrate ich, was DU hier zu suchen hast.  
  
PICCOLO  
Bloß nicht!!!  
  
Biolek bewegt sich langsam Richtung Herd, kramt einen Topf raus und stellt ihn auf die Herdplatte. Dann macht er sich unauffällig auf den Weg Richtung Kühlschrank.  
  
Goku kommt wieder reingerannt.  
  
GOKU  
Wehe du gehst an MEINEN Kühlschrank, dann....  
  
VEGETA  
Was ist Kakarott?  
  
GOKU  
Also, irgendwie geht's mir nicht gut, glaube ich.  
  
PICCOLO  
Also doch! Er hat gleich einen BSE-Anfall, ich wusste es ja.  
  
SAYA  
Quatsch! Der ist doch sowieso schon längst immun gegen dieses Zeugs. Der hat alles gefressen, was es gibt und den kann nichts mehr abschrecken.  
  
VEGETA  
Naja... ich bin mir da nicht ganz sicher, aber wenn du meinst. Kakarott war immer ein seltsames Wesen.  
  
PICCOLO  
Das fällt dir aber früh auf!  
  
BIOLEK  
Lass mich nur gaaaanz kurz an den Kühlschrank! Ich brauch irgendwas, was ich kochen kann.  
  
GOKU  
Dann frag Brolly, ob er dir was bei ALDI klaut.  
  
BIOLEK  
Pah! Doch nicht bei ALDI! Bei denen komm ich garantiert nie wieder angekrochen, so wie die mich damals beschissen haben...  
  
PICCOLO  
Irgendwie merkt man, dass hier etwas fehlt.  
  
SAYA  
Ach ja? Was denn?  
  
PICCOLO  
Trunks. Ohne ihn ist es wirklich langweilig hier. Es gibt niemanden, den man richtig fertig machen kann. Stimmt's Vegeta?  
  
VEGETA  
Jetzt wo du's sagst... ja! Ich hab heute noch gar keine Gelegenheit gehabt ihn anzuschnauzen... das ist langweilig so.  
  
BIOLEK  
Brolly?  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
BIOLEK  
Besorgst du mir was zu essen?  
  
BROLLY  
Hahahaha!!! Kakarotto!!!  
  
SAYA  
Wisst ihr was Leute? Piccolo hat Recht, ohne Trunks bringt das alles nichts. Dagegen kann nicht mal ICH was tun.  
  
KURIRIN  
Und was machen wir jetzt? Meint ihr Trunks ist bis morgen wieder okay?  
  
VEGETA  
Muss er wohl. Sonst schleif ich ihn hier her.  
  
PICCOLO  
Und nur ums anzumerken Leute! Wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben die Sendung in genau 30 Sekunden rum. Toll ne?  
  
BIOLEK  
Och menno!!! Und ich bin schon wieder nicht dazu gekommen, was zu kochen! Das ist ja so....*heul*   
  
Biolek schnappt sich eine Bratpfanne und haut sich damit selbst auf den Kopf.  
  
KAIO  
Ich wusste gleich, dass bei dem was nicht stimmt...  
  
SAYA  
Will jemand abmoderieren? Du Piccolo?  
  
PICCOLO  
Jaja, immer auf die Grünen...  
  
KURIRIN  
Hey! Keine politischen Witze hier!  
  
PICCOLO  
Hä? Na wie auch immer! Soviel zu dieser Show! Schalten Sie auch morgen wieder ein, wenn Sie sich den Tag von Trunks versauen lassen wollen.  
  
SAYA  
War echt witzig mit euch Leute! Aber ich muss dann wieder los.  
  
VEGETA  
Ich bring dich raus, ok?  
  
SAYA  
Hä?  
  
VEGETA  
Momentchen... Final Flash!!!!  
  
Man sieht, wie Saya durch die Studio-Kulisse fliegt und als kleiner, rauchender Punkt am Himmel verschwindet.  
  
REGISSEUR  
Cut!! Ende!!   
  
ENDE KAPITEL 17  
  
Und verpassen Sie auf keinen Fall Kapitel 18:  
"Die Rückkehr des Meisterkochs!" 


	18. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - Staffel 2 - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
Darsteller:  
(Mirai) Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku und Luigi   
Nebendarsteller:  
Kuririn, Brolly der legendäre Super-Koch und schließlich Alfred Biolek!!!  
Als Special-Guest Kaio-sama!  
  
Requisiten: 20 große Kühlschränke, drei neue Kochbücher, die allesamt von Biolek geschrieben wurden, einen Elektroschocker für Brolly, eine neue Mikrowelle, Tonnen von Möhren (a.k.a. Kakarotto), einen kleinen feuerfesten Studio-Garten mit Grill-Ausrüstung, einen Feuerlöscher, ein paar Bänke und Tische, eine unbegrenzte Anzahl neuer Kochschürzen und noch viel mehr!  
  
*****************************************  
Kapitel 18 : "Die Rückkehr des Meisterkochs!"  
  
Eine Gestalt humpelt ins Studio und wird sofort von einem extrem hellen, blendenden Scheinwerfer bestrahlt.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ahh!! Hilfe!!  
  
Trunks stolpert und kracht gegen den Backofen, der offen ist. Nach und nach finden sich die übrigen Kochshow-Mitglieder ein, abgesehen von Kuririn, Luigi und Biolek.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ähem! Hallo liebe Zuschauer! Na, habt ihr mich vermisst?  
  
VEGETA  
Ganz bestimmt nicht...  
  
TRUNKS  
Klappe du Baka! Oh... sorry Daddy... hehe!  
  
VEGETA  
Ich glaube, ich sollte dich einfach nicht mehr vorwarnen, sondern gleich angreifen...  
  
TRUNKS  
Sorry! Also, liebe Zuschauer! Heute werde ich mich endlich mal dazu überreden lassen, etwas zu kochen! Ob Sie's mir glauben oder nicht, heute haben Piccolo, Brolly und ich Ihnen etwas vorbereitet! Applaus bitte!  
  
Von einem billigen Tonbandgerät kommen einige Buh-Rufe und Gepfeife.  
  
REGISSEUR  
Ups! Falsche Kassette!   
  
TRUNKS  
Egal! Dazu kommen wir jedenfalls später. Zuerst möchte Brolly noch etwas sagen! Er hat nämlich etwas verloren, und möchte es gerne wiederfinden. Los Brolly, du bist dran.  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Wolltest du nicht noch etwas hinzufügen?  
  
BROLLY  
Grünkohl!!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Okay! Wo sich das erledigt hat, kommen wir zur Sache!  
  
GOKU  
Du Trunks?  
  
TRUNKS  
Was ist Goku ?  
  
GOKU  
Ich hab Hunger! Und die haben mir zur heutigen Sendung keinen neuen Kühlschrank gebracht.... Wäähhäää!!  
  
VEGETA  
Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, Kakarotto!! Du hattest einen vollen, aber den haben Brolly und ich vorhin geplündert... hehe!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Mann, bist du mal wieder fies heute.  
  
VEGETA  
Ich weiß... Bin ich immer!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ähm ja! Wir werden heute mal was kochen. Und bloß nicht gleich umschalten! Ich werde WIRKLICH was kochen!  
  
KAIO  
Na... das werden wir sehen...  
  
PICCOLO  
Jetzt bin ich dran oder?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja, denke schon.  
  
Piccolo geht kurz raus und kommt mit einem Stapel Pappkartons zurück.  
  
PICCOLO  
Uff.... hier hast du dein Zeug!  
  
VEGETA  
Was zum Dende ist das?  
  
PICCOLO  
Nun ja, ich tippe auf Zement oder so. Ist zumindest so schwer...  
  
TRUNKS  
Quatsch Leute! Ihr liegt alle falsch. Das ist....  
  
Trunks denkt einen Moment nach.  
  
KAIO  
Na?  
  
TRUNKS  
Öhm... ich weiß es selbst nicht.  
  
VEGETA&PICCOLO&KAIO kippen um.  
  
GOKU  
Aber man kann es doch essen oder?  
  
TRUNKS  
Werden wir sehen.  
  
Trunks öffnete einen Karton und guckte hinein.  
  
TRUNKS  
Oje... nicht schon wieder...  
  
VEGETA  
Was denn?  
  
TRUNKS  
Alles voller Tiefkühl-Pizza...  
  
GOKU  
Ach was! Wenn ihr die nicht wollt, dann gebt sie mir. Ich hab schließlich einen Riesen-Hunger! Außerdem find ich Tiefkühl-Pizzen total... Yummy!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Wo hast du die ganzen Pizzen eigentlich her?  
  
TRUNKS  
Wieso ich? Ich dachte du hast du organisiert?!  
  
PICCOLO  
Die standen draußen vor der Tür. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht.  
  
In diesem Moment betreten Kuririn und Luigi das Studio. Luigi ist sichtlich wütend über irgendetwas.  
  
LUIGI  
Mamma mia! Welcher Baka hat mir meine ganzen Tiefkühl-Pizzen geklaut, hä ?!?  
  
PICCOLO  
Öhm, Trunks... was sagst du jetzt dazu?  
  
  
TRUNKS  
Ähem ... *hust* .... Ja genau!! Luigi? Wolltest du nicht heute irgendwas bei mir kochen?  
  
LUIGI  
Nicht, dass ich wüsste.  
  
TRUNKS  
Aber natürlich doch! *grummelt* Deswegen bist du doch extra hergekommen!  
  
LUIGI  
Hä? Aaaach soooo!!! Das meinst du! Natürlich!   
  
TRUNKS  
Ja, DAS meinte ich.  
  
LUIGI  
Äh eine Frage Trunks. Was meinst du?  
  
Trunks kippt um.  
  
TRUNKS  
Brolly komm mal her!  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto?  
  
TRUNKS  
Nimm diese Pizzen, mach den Backofen auf und steck sie darein. Dann bist du deinem Titel als legendärer Super-Koch auch mal gerecht.  
  
BROLLY  
Okidoki.  
  
PICCOLO  
Mein Spruch! Immer noch!  
  
VEGETA  
Mann, seid ihr alle doof!  
  
TRUNKS  
Naja, ich bin froh, dass du überhaupt mit mir redest, Daddy! *grins*  
  
VEGETA - grinst  
Also, wenn ich den Leuten hier erzählen würde, wie du nach jeder Show bei mir angekrochen kommst und mich auf Knien anflehst, hier wieder mitzumachen, dann würdest du diesen Spruch ganz schnell vergessen, glaub mir.  
  
PICCOLO  
Hihi! Davon wusste ich ja noch gar nichts! Was bietet er dir denn alles an?  
  
VEGETA  
Fast sein ganzes Vermögen. Und die Einnahmen dieser Show hier sowieso. Das ist die reinste Geldquelle für mich. Aber mehr sag ich jetzt nicht.  
  
TRUNKS  
Daddy!!!! *flenn* Wie kannst du nur?!? *heul*  
  
VEGETA  
Och, ich kann noch viel mehr über dich erzählen. Soll ich?  
  
TRUNKS  
Brolly! Hilfe!!! Der schaufelt mir grade mein Grab!  
  
VEGETA  
Och, wenn du so wild drauf bist, kann ich das auch noch machen. Bildlich gesprochen jetzt!  
  
KAIO  
Ist ja wirklich zu putzig, was ihr da redet.  
  
VEGETA  
Nani?!??? Hab ich mich da eben verhört? Du bezeichnest MICH? Den Prinzen aller Saiyajins als... putzig?! *schnaub* Na warte du!!!!  
  
Vegeta wird zum SSJ, krallt sich Kaio und verschwindet mit ihm in einer Rauchwolke. Ab und zu sind Schlaggeräusche zu hören, bis ein Gong den Kampf beendet.  
  
VEGETA  
Oje...gute Nacht!  
  
Vegeta kippt um und sieht erst mal Sternchen.  
  
PICCOLO  
Kaio-sama! Was ist passiert?  
  
KAIO  
Ich schwör auf diese Edestahl-Bratpfannen. Das hält selbst Vegeta's Dickschädel nicht aus.  
  
GOKU  
Geil!! Kann ich auch so eine haben?  
  
KAIO  
Was willst du denn damit?  
  
GOKU  
Naja, auf Vegeta einschlagen....   
  
Vegeta steht plötzlich wieder auf, reißt Kaio die Bratpfanne aus der Hand und jagt Goku damit aus der Küche.  
  
GOKU  
Hilfe!!! Ein Verrückter!!! Hilfe!!!  
  
VEGETA  
Haha! Na warte! Ich fang grade erst an!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ähem, liebe Zuschauer... entschuldigen Sie diesen kurzen Zwischenfall. Daddy ist momentan etwas... genervt.  
  
KURIRIN  
Ich kann dir auch sagen warum!  
  
TRUNKS  
Darum?  
  
KURIRIN  
Ja! Darum!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ok, dann lass ich es eben.  
  
Biolek betritt die Küche.  
  
BIOLEK  
Hallo Freunde!  
  
Als er Brolly erblickt, verkriecht er sich schnell hinter Piccolo.  
  
BIOLEK  
Hilfe! Das Monster ist schon wieder da!  
  
PICCOLO  
Lass mein Cape in Ruhe! Das ist frisch gewaschen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Moment! Du WÄSCHT deine Klamotten?  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich doch nicht! Ich hab da meine Handlanger.  
  
BIOLEK  
Wie auch immer! Ich bin jedenfalls nicht ohne Grund hergekommen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Dann trag schnell dein Anliegen vor und hau wieder ab. Ich hab nur noch 10 Minuten und die Sendung war bisher nicht besser als die restlichen.  
  
BIOLEK  
Leute! Ich hab einen neuen Job!!! Ist das nicht toll?  
  
Alle kippen um.  
  
BIOLEK  
Sagt jetzt bloß, dass ist keine Sensation?  
  
TRUNKS  
Sag schon! Was?  
  
BIOLEK  
Nichts besonderes. Aber ich arbeite jetzt bei ihm hier!  
  
LUIGI  
Pah! Also, wenn du das als Job ansiehst.  
  
TRUNKS  
Was? Lugigi? Du hast diesen Schwachkopf bei dir eingestellt?  
  
LUIGI  
Kann man so sagen. Aber erwartet bloß nicht, dass er eine so tolle Stelle wie Kuririn hat.  
  
KURIRIN  
Was heißt hier toll? Und ich mach das sowieso ja nur freiwillig.  
  
LUIGI  
Alfred darf den Müll raustragen und neue Kundschaft holen. Aber fragt mich lieber nicht, wie er das macht. Es ist einfach zu peinlich. Und an alle Zuschauer: Ihr könnt auch weiterhin bei Luigi's Pizzaria essen gehen, lasst euch von dem seltsamen Wesen vor der Tür nicht abschrecken. Der bekommt dafür kein Geld.  
  
BIOLEK  
He! Was soll das heißen!? Denkst du ich mach das umsonst?  
  
LUIGI  
Klar doch!  
  
BIOLEK  
Menno! Dann kündige ich wieder.  
  
LUIGI  
Mach doch! Kann mir ja egal sein. Du warst ja so happy jetzt wieder einen Job zu haben!  
  
BIOLEK  
Wieso seid ihr alle so fies zu mir?!? Wääähäää!!!  
  
Biolek rennt wieder raus.  
  
PICCOLO  
Du Trunks?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja? *snif* Meine Show ist total im Arsch...  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich denke, wir sollten die heutige Folge lieber beenden, sonst wird es nur noch schlimmer.  
  
TRUNKS  
Aber warum denn? Aus dieser Sendung ist doch schon wieder nichts geworden!! Irgendwann krieg ich echt noch mal einen Nervenzusammenbruch?  
  
KURIRIN  
Ihr braucht mich? Habt ihr Bedarf für meine Psycho-Heil-Kräfte?  
  
VEGETA  
Was für ein Angeber...  
  
TRUNKS  
Nein jetzt nicht!!! Och manno!! Ich bin ja so deprimiert....  
  
KURIRIN  
Ach Trunks, komm einfach mit, ich helf dir...  
  
Kuririn und Trunks verlassen die Küche.  
  
PICCOLO  
Ach Mist! Jetzt muss ich schon wieder abmoderieren. Wie ich das doch hasse!  
  
KAIO  
Warum du? Warum nicht ich?  
  
PICCOLO  
Weil Trunks mich zu seinem Stellvertreter ernannt hat!  
  
KAIO  
Was für eine Ehre....  
  
PICCOLO  
Klappe! Also dann, schalten Sie auch morgen wieder ein...gähn... ach wir haben ja noch 2 Minuten. Goku willst du noch was sagen?  
  
GOKU  
Ja!! Natürlich, bevor ich das schon wieder vergesse! Morgen bringe ich einen Gast mit in die Sendung. Aber sagt das nicht Trunks, das soll nämlich eine Überraschung sein.  
  
PICCOLO  
Ach wirklich? Wer denn?  
  
GOKU  
Das verrat ich nicht. *grins*  
  
PICCOLO  
Aha! Will noch irgendwer was zum Besten geben? Wenn nicht, dann kann Vegeta ja die Kamera demolieren. Genau nach Plan!  
  
VEGETA  
Ah! Endlich! Hasta la vista!  
  
PICCOLO  
Wie witzig... ha ha ha!  
  
Vegeta feuert einen Energieball auf die Kamera und das letzte was man hört ist das Kreischen des Kameramanns, der so schnell er kann wegrennt.  
  
ENDE KAPITEL 18  
  
Und verpassen Sie auf keinen Fall Kapitel 19:  
"Ein neues Mitglied mit ungeahnten Fähigkeiten!" 


	19. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - Staffel 2 - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
Darsteller:  
(Mirai) Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku und Luigi   
Nebendarsteller:  
Kuririn, Brolly der legendäre Super-Koch und schließlich Alfred Biolek!!!  
Als Special-Guest Kaio-sama! Ab Folge 19: Gohan!!  
  
Requisiten: 20 große Kühlschränke, drei neue Kochbücher, die allesamt von Biolek geschrieben wurden, einen Elektroschocker für Brolly, eine neue Mikrowelle, Tonnen von Möhren (a.k.a. Kakarotto), einen kleinen feuerfesten Studio-Garten mit Grill-Ausrüstung, einen Feuerlöscher, ein paar Bänke und Tische, eine unbegrenzte Anzahl neuer Kochschürzen und noch viel mehr!  
  
*****************************************  
Kapitel 19: "Ein neues Mitglied mit ungeahnten Fähigkeiten!"  
  
Trunks kommt, wie gewohnt, in die Küche geschlurft und beschwert sich zunächst wieder über das grelle Licht der Scheinwerfer. Piccolo kommt hinterher.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich hasse es!  
  
PICCOLO  
Ruhe! Das ist live!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ach echt? Ups... na denn. Liebe Zuschauer, ich begrüße Sie zu unserer heutigen Folge meiner Kochshow!   
  
Goku kommt, gefolgt von Vegeta in die Küche und bleibt an der Tür stehen.  
  
GOKU  
Hey Trunks, ich hab heute jemanden mitgebracht. Ich bin sicher, dass er dir behilflich sein kann.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ach echt?  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich will jetzt endlich wissen wer!!  
  
GOKU  
Komm rein Gohan!  
  
Gohan betritt die Küche.  
  
GOHAN  
Ähm, hallo!  
  
GOKU  
Also sei Trunks behilflich. Ich bin dann in meinem Kühlschrank...  
  
TRUNKS  
Äh! Gohan? Was hast du vor?  
  
GOHAN  
Ich dachte, das ist hier eine Kochshow! Wieso fangen wir nicht an?  
  
VEGETA  
Weil es keinen Sinn macht. So ist das alles doch viel lustiger!  
  
GOHAN  
Also Daddy hat mir gesagt, dass ich nur mit darf, wenn ich mich auch anständig benehme. Deswegen versuch ich jetzt mal was zu kochen.  
  
VEGETA  
Ah! Wenn ich dieses Wort schon höre!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Was denn Daddy?  
  
Vegeta schnappt sich Trunks und sperrt ihn in den Backofen.  
  
PICCOLO  
Auch mal was Neues.  
  
VEGETA  
Mir ist auf die Schnelle nichts Besseres eingefallen, deswegen... *grins*  
  
Kaio, Biolek, Luigi und Kuririn betreten die Küche und sehen Gohan, der in einem Schrank unter der Anrichte kramt.  
  
KURIRIN  
Moment! Seh ich richtig? Ist das etwa Gohan?  
  
GOHAN  
Ähm ja! Hallo Kuririn! Ich werde jetzt mit Trunks was kochen.  
  
LUIGI  
Hahahaha!! Dieser Junge hat echt Humor!! Hahahaha!! Ich krieg gleich einen Lachkrampf!!  
  
GOHAN  
Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?  
  
VEGETA  
Kurz gesagt, ja! Wenn du so weiter machst, bist du der neue Star dieser Show.   
  
Eine Explosion erfolgt und Trunks kriecht aus dem Backofen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Oh! Jetzt hab ich doch glatt den Backofen zerstört... aber irgendwie musste ich da ja raus...hehehe!!  
  
VEGETA  
Sag mal bist du blöd?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja, wieso?  
  
Vegeta&Piccolo kippen um.  
  
GOHAN  
Ich mach mich dann mal solange an die Arbeit ok?  
  
TRUNKS  
Was auch immer... tu was du nicht lassen kannst, aber mach nicht noch mehr kaputt!  
  
GOHAN  
He! Wer hat der Backofen denn gesprengt? Du oder ich?  
  
TRUNKS  
Jaja, das sagen sie alle.... tss...  
  
GOHAN  
Das soll einer verstehen...  
  
VEGETA  
Musst du ja nicht unbedingt. Ich würde gerne wissen, ob jetzt dieser Baka oder Kakarotto den größeren Hohlkopf hat.   
  
GOKU  
Redest du von mir?  
  
VEGETA  
Nee, also nicht wirklich. Verzieh dich wieder in deinen Kühlschrank und stör mich nicht.  
  
GOHAN  
Du, Daddy? Hast du da noch etwas drin, was du noch nicht aufgefuttert hast?  
  
GOKU  
Lass mich mal gucken... also... eine abgelaufene Pizza, 3 faule Eier, hmm... Miracoli! Klingt lecker!  
  
LUIGI  
Das gehört mir!  
  
GOKU  
Warum denn? Es war in meinem Kühlschrank!  
  
LUIGI  
Weißt du was? Alles was auch nur ansatzweise italienisch klingt gehört mir.  
  
VEGETA  
Dann können wir dich ja jetzt Mamma Miracoli nennen, oder?  
  
LUIGI  
Quatsch! Ich bin in der Pizza-Branche, nicht in der Nudel-Branche.  
  
VEGETA  
Also bleiben wir bei dem falschen Italiener mit falschen Akzent und falschen angeklebtem Bart der sich Luigi nennt?  
  
LUIGI  
Wie du willst.   
  
GOHAN  
Ich störe euch ja nur ungern, aber kann mir jemand Geld geben?  
  
VEGETA  
Pah! Bei mir kannst du vergessen dir was zu schnorren! Wozu überhaupt?  
  
GOHAN  
Nun, ich habe mir vorgenommen, in dieser Show etwas zu kochen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob ich das kann oder nicht, aber ich werde es versuchen. Aber da Daddy ja leider alle unsere Vorräte aufgefuttert hat, will ich rüber zu ALDI und uns was besorgen.  
  
KAIO  
Sagtest du... ALDI?  
  
GOHAN  
Ja! Oder gibt's hier noch einen Supermarkt in der Nähe?  
  
TRUNKS  
Aber bei ALDI haben wir doch alle Hausverbot, weil Brolly da eingebrochen ist....  
  
GOHAN  
Tja, IHR schon, aber ich nicht.  
  
VEGETA  
Pah! Wenn ich da reinkommen wollte, dann könnte ich es auch. Mir kann niemand etwas verbieten. Genauso wenig kann mir jemand verbieten zu McDoof oder zu Burger King zu gehen, nur weil Kakarotto uns allen da Hausverbot verschafft hat. Ich sage es ja. Dieser Idiot ist die reinste Plage! Er futtert unsere ganze Studiovorräte auf, bringt mich dauernd zum Ausrasten und wegen ihm dürfen wir uns nirgendwo in der Stadt mehr blicken lassen. Das ist doch nicht zum Aushalten! Los, sagt was! Irgendwas müssen wir gegen Kakarotto tun!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Wow Daddy!  
  
VEGETA  
Hä? Was?  
  
TRUNKS  
Das war der längste zusammenhängende Text, der in meiner Show je gesprochen wurde. Wie machst du das nur?  
  
VEGETA  
Frag nicht mich, frag meinen Anwalt... quatsch! Was rede ich da für einen Unsinn?  
  
TRUNKS  
Sag mal Daddy? Geht's dir gut? Du siehst irgendwie nicht gut aus....  
  
VEGETA  
Ich weiß, was los ist. Eure Blödheit färbt langsam aber sicher auf mich ab. Ich hab's ja geahnt. Diese Sendung läuft jetzt schon seit fast 4 Wochen, aber ich bin psychisch schon total zerstört...  
  
PICCOLO  
Also Vegeta. Du hörst dich wirklich seltsam an. Am besten du begibst dich nach Hause.   
  
VEGETA  
Arghhh!!! Ihr könnt mich alle mal!  
  
GOHAN  
Darf ich dann noch mal...  
  
VEGETA  
Darfst du nicht!!  
  
GOHAN  
Ok...  
  
GOKU  
Warum lässt du dich von Vegeta so unterkriegen?  
  
GOHAN  
Och,... ich hasse es, dass Leute meinetwegen schlecht gelaunt sind.  
  
VEGETA  
Ich glaube kaum, dass es an dir liegt. Es liegt an erster Stelle an diesem Baka, der sich mein Sohn nennt und dann auch noch an diesem Möchtegern-Saiyajin, der ständig den Kühlschrank plündert. Soviel Dummheit kann ich einfach nicht aushalten!  
  
KAIO  
Ich glaube...  
  
BIOLEK  
...wir sollten...  
  
TRUNKS  
...Daddy nach hause bringen!  
  
KAIO  
Ach Mann! Das wollte ich gar nicht sagen!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich aber!  
  
BIOLEK  
Ich auch nicht!  
  
KAIO  
Wieso unterbrichst du mich dann?  
  
BIOLEK  
Na, weil du schon mal angefangen hast.  
  
TRUNKS  
Aber mich hat mal wieder keiner gefragt was?  
  
KAIO  
Ach halt du dich da raus!  
  
TRUNKS  
Wieso schreist du mich in meiner Sendung an?  
  
BIOLEK  
Aber streitet euch doch nicht...  
  
PICCOLO  
Kommt jetzt wieder der Spruch, dass sie das wie zivilisierte Menschen regeln sollen?  
  
BIOLEK  
Shit, sie sind ja keine...   
  
VEGETA  
Haltet doch alle mal die Klappe!!!!!  
  
Urplötzlich verstummt es im Studio und nur noch das Echo von Vegeta's Schrei ist zu hören.  
  
GOHAN  
Ich verzieh mich dann und geh einkaufen. Viel Spaß noch. Ach... Daddy kommst du mit?  
  
GOKU  
Wohin?  
  
GOHAN  
Zu ALDI....  
  
BROLLY  
ADLI??  
  
GOHAN  
Wow! Brolly spricht!  
  
BROLLY  
Hmm... Kakarotto!!!  
  
GOKU  
Er hat ein neues Wort gelernt. ALDI!  
  
BROLLY  
Grünkohl...  
  
GOHAN  
Will er mit Einkaufen?  
  
VEGETA  
Ich halte diese sinnlosen Diskussionen einfach nicht mehr aus. Davon werde ich krank!  
  
KURIRIN  
Meine psychischen Kräfte könnten...  
  
VEGETA  
Klappe!  
  
KURIRIN  
Öh, wie du willst.  
  
VEGETA  
Trunks! Jetzt tu doch was! Du bist hier der Moderator!  
  
TRUNKS  
Cool Daddy! Du nennst mich nicht mehr Baka?  
  
VEGETA  
Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Aber solange du mich... mit diesem abartigen Wort beschimpfst, nenne ich dich auch weiterhin Baka. Kapiert?  
  
TRUNKS  
Okay Daddy!  
  
VEGETA  
Ich werd verrückt!  
  
KURIRIN  
Also brauchst du doch meine Hilfe!  
  
Vegeta kickt Kuririn aus dem Studio.  
  
VEGETA  
Fahr zur Hölle!!  
  
GOHAN  
Egal, komm jetzt Daddy! Wir gehen.  
  
Gohan und Goku verlassen das Studio. Draußen überfallen sie einen Kabelträger und gehen mit seiner Brieftasche in Richtung ALDI.  
  
Daraufhin herrscht fast 5 Minuten Stille und alle richten ihren Blick auf Trunks, der an den Kühlschrank gelehnt steht und angestrengt nachdenkt.  
  
PICCOLO  
Du Trunks? Meinst du nicht, dass es besser wäre, wenn du was sagen würdest? Was sollen die Zuschauer von dir denken?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich denke ja erst mal nach...  
  
VEGETA  
Also sonst redest du auch immer, ohne vorher nachzudenken.  
  
TRUNKS  
Das ist es ja grade! Ich überlege, ob es nicht besser wäre, vor der Sendung ein Konzept zu machen. Vielleicht würde dann mehr draus werden als jetzt. Und in der morgigen Sendung haben wir ja unser 20. Jubiläum, da muss ich mir schon was einfallen lassen.  
  
KAIO  
Aber... grade jetzt?!? Mitten in der Sendezeit?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja, wann denn sonst? Die restliche Zeit muss ich ja Daddy anbetteln, dass er wieder mitspielt und mich von meinem Manager zur Schnecke machen lassen, weil ich ja nie was vernünftiges hin kriege.  
  
PICCOLO  
Auch einleuchtend. Aber willst du nicht noch IRGENDWAS machen heute? Sonst geh ich nämlich nach Hause. Heute läuft nämlich meine Lieblingssendung im Fernsehen...  
  
VEGETA  
Ähem! Eine Frage, nein zwei! Erstens seit wann hast du ein Zuhause? Du willst doch nicht Dende's Bude da oben als ...na ja, was auch immer ansehen... Und zweitens: Ist mir ja ganz neu, dass grade DU Fernsehen guckst...  
  
PICCOLO  
Ey! Ich muss schließlich auch irgendwie meine Freizeit verbringen! Was glaubst du wie langweilig das den ganzen Tag ist! Also, als ich noch Gott war...  
  
VEGETA  
Jetzt fängt das wieder an.... hör bloß auf!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Dann nicht.... hmpf!  
  
TRUNKS  
Wisst ihr was?  
  
ALLE - gelangweilt  
Was denn?  
  
TRUNKS  
Mir ist grade eine Idee gekommen, was wir morgen machen!!!  
  
ALLE - erstaunt  
WAAAAASS??? Dir? Eine Idee??  
  
VEGETA  
Ich glaub ich bin hier in der falschen Sendung!  
  
PICCOLO  
Das ist doch wohl nicht wahr!!  
  
KAIO  
Spinnst du? Du sollst mit deinen wenigen Gehirnzellen doch vorsichtig umgehen und nicht alle verschwenden!  
  
BIOLEK  
Also, dass ich so was noch erleben darf...  
  
KURIRIN  
Ich ... ich bin sprachlos!  
  
LUIGI  
Hä? Wovon redet ihr alle?  
  
TRUNKS  
Hehe! Das wird etwas einzigartiges!  
  
VEGETA  
Was du nicht sagst...  
  
PICCOLO  
Und ich erinnere dich dann mal daran, dass deine Sendezeit um ist.  
  
TRUNKS  
Stimmt! Hätte ich fast vergessen! Also liebe Zuschauer! Hoffentlich sind Sie durch diese Sendung nicht allzu sehr abgeschreckt worden und schalten auch morgen, bei unserer 20. Sendung wieder ein!!!  
  
REGISSEUR  
Ich weiß immer noch nicht, seit wann der so was wie ein Gehirn hat, aber egal... CUT!!  
  
ENDE KAPITEL 19  
  
Und verpassen Sie auf keinen Fall Kapitel 20:  
"Die total chaotische Jubiläumsfolge!" 


	20. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - Staffel 2 - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
Darsteller:  
(Mirai) Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku und Luigi   
Nebendarsteller:  
Kuririn, Brolly der legendäre Super-Koch und schließlich Alfred Biolek!!!  
Als Special-Guest Kaio-sama! Ab Folge 19: Gohan!!  
  
Requisiten: 20 große Kühlschränke, drei neue Kochbücher, die allesamt von Biolek geschrieben wurden, einen Elektroschocker für Brolly, eine neue Mikrowelle, Tonnen von Möhren (a.k.a. Kakarotto), einen kleinen feuerfesten Studio-Garten mit Grill-Ausrüstung, einen Feuerlöscher, ein paar Bänke und Tische, eine unbegrenzte Anzahl neuer Kochschürzen und noch viel mehr!  
  
*****************************************  
Kapitel 20 : "Die total chaotische Jubiläumsfolge!"  
  
Trunks betritt die Studioküche, die überall mit der Zahl 20 und viel anderem Zug geschmückt ist. Sofort stolpert er über ein Kabel, woraufhin die große, leuchtende 20 vor dem Fenster umkippt, zahlreiche Luftschlagen mit sich reißt und anschließend eine Kerze auf den Kameramann abgefeuert wird.  
  
KAMERAMANN  
AAAahhh!!! Nicht!!  
  
Er rennt weg und für ein paar Sekunden ist 'Schnee' auf dem Fernseher zu sehen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Uff.... das wäre geschafft! Und fragt mich nicht, wie ich in 5 Sekunden das alles wieder aufgebaut hab *g*.   
  
Trunks wartet noch ab, bis seine restlichen Gehilfen von rechts und links ins Studio kommen. Alle tragen eine schwarze Sonder-Kochschürze, auf der 'Trunks' Kochshow - Das Jubiläum' steht. Und diesmal ist Gohan auch wieder dabei.  
  
TRUNKS  
So liebe Zuschauer! Willkommen in der 20. Folge meiner Kochshow! Heute werden wir Ihnen etwas ganz Besonderes präsentieren. Es übertrifft alles, was Sie bisher bei uns gesehen haben. Ich habe stundenlang darüber nachgedacht, was wir machen können und zusammen mit Goku die Küche geschmückt! Also passen Sie auf!!  
  
VEGETA  
Also dieser geistreiche Text... wo er das schon wieder her hat...  
  
PICCOLO  
Aber ich seh's mal so. Er hat einen Fortschritt gemacht.  
  
VEGETA  
Du meinst doch nicht seinen komplett idiotischen Plan oder?  
  
PICCOLO  
Nicht doch! Er hat endlich mal eine Kochschürze in MEINER Größe machen lassen.  
  
VEGETA  
Also für seine Verhältnisse ist das in der Tat ein Fortschritt!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ruhe bitte! Also, ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt?  
  
GOKU  
Nun, nicht so richtig...  
  
TRUNKS  
Du bist sowieso nur der Schiedsrichter. Dein Job ist folgender: Dumm rumstehen und aufpassen, dass nichts kaputt geht. Außerdem bist du nachher Testperson.  
  
GOKU  
Ok, das kann ich.  
  
TRUNKS  
Gut! Also während ihr auf Position geht, erkläre ich, was wir heute vor haben.  
  
VEGETA  
Das ist aber so erniedrigend!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Das steht nicht zur Debatte! Also heute werden wir eine Art 'Team-Koch-Duell' machen. Das heißt, in jeder Mannschaft befinden sich 4 Personen, die 30 Minuten Zeit haben, etwas zu Kochen. Ich werde währenddessen moderieren und die Zeit stoppen, Goku-san guckt zu und passt auf und darf nachher alles probieren.  
  
KURIRIN  
Ey! Das ist in der Tat eine Idee!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich weiß, ich bin toll, ne?  
  
KAIO  
Das hat keiner behauptet.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hmph! Jedenfalls werde ich jetzt die Mannschaften vorstellen. Links von mir haben wir: Alfred Biolek, Brolly, Luigi und Kuririn. Applaus bitte..... -leise- Herr Regisseur aber diesmal das richtige Band!  
  
REGISSEUR  
Jaja!  
  
Ein leiser Applaus ertönt.  
  
TRUNKS  
Und rechts von mir haben wir: Gohan, Piccolo, Daddy und Kaio-sama!! Ebenfalls Applaus bitte!!  
  
GOKU  
Krieg ich auch Applaus?  
  
TRUNKS   
Meinetwegen...  
  
REGISSEUR  
Ok, hehehehe...  
  
Das Band mit den 'Buh-Rufen' wird abgespielt.  
  
GOKU  
Hört sich aber irgendwie anders an... ach egal! *g*  
  
TRUNKS  
Also, noch eine kurze Erklärung! Beide Seiten haben eine komplett ausgestattete Küche, mit vollem Kühlschrank, und allem drum und dran. Seid ihr bereit? Dann kann's ja losgehen! An die Töpfe... fertig... los!! Ihr habt noch 30 Minuten...  
  
BIOLEK  
Ok. Luigi, irgendeinen Vorschlag was wir kochen? Aber bitte sag jetzt nicht Pizza!  
  
LUIGI  
Nun, was anderes kann ich nicht.  
  
BIOLEK  
Hat der Herr Monster-Koch eine Idee?  
  
KURIRIN  
Also, wenn du Brolly damit meinst, der hat eh immer nur 2 Wörter drauf. Hab ich Recht Brolly?  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!  
  
KURIRIN   
Und?  
  
BROLLY  
Grünkohl!  
  
BIOLEK  
Hört sich ja nicht schlecht an, aber do was Wahre ist das auch nicht. Überlegt alle noch mal.  
  
Währenddessen auf der anderen Seite.  
  
KAIO  
Also ich schlage vor, wir probieren das noch mal mit dem Sonntagsbraten, obwohl heute ja Freitag ist.  
  
PICCOLO  
Macht das unter euch aus, ich esse ja offiziell eigentlich gar nichts.  
  
VEGETA  
Haha! Aber ich seh' dich jeden Tag bei irgendeiner Fastfood-Kette, jaja...  
  
GOHAN  
Also bitte Leute! Denkt doch mal nach...  
  
KAIO  
Was sagt ihr denn zu meiner Idee?  
  
GOHAN  
Finde ich nicht do toll.  
  
KAIO  
Ach wie nett von dir, musste ja kommen! Und du Vegeta?  
  
VEGETA  
Ist mir so was von egal. Am Besten machen wir irgendwas woran Kakarotto stirbt.  
  
GOHAN  
Hey! Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?!  
  
VEGETA  
Natürlich ist das mein Ernst!! Was glaubst du wer ich bin, du kleines Etwas!!  
  
GOHAN  
Ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht so eine große Klappe haben!  
  
VEGETA  
Ach nee?  
  
GOHAN  
Ja, wer hat denn hier Cell besiegt? Du oder ich?  
  
VEGETA  
Keine Ahnung... in welcher Zeit soll diese Show eigentlich spielen?  
  
PICCOLO  
Das würde mich auch mal interessieren. Warum ist Trunks immer noch in dieser Zeit? Müsste er nicht in der Zukunft sein? Und was macht Brolly hier?   
  
VEGETA  
Fragt das doch den Regisseur...  
  
REGISSEUR  
Weiß ich leider auch nicht... ich hab das Script nicht geschrieben...  
  
PICCOLO  
Mist! Dann müssen wir wohl warten, bis der Script-Schreiber...  
  
GOHAN  
Nennt sich auch Autor...  
  
PICCOLO  
Ja, dann meinetwegen der Autor... sich hier mal meldet! Ich hab da noch das ein oder andere Wörtchen zu klären! Ich wurde ja schließlich nicht mal vorher gefragt, ob ich hier überhaupt mitmachen will.  
  
VEGETA  
Ich auch nicht!  
  
GOHAN  
Also ich schon...   
  
VEGETA&PICCOLO  
Das interessiert uns aber `nen Scheissdreck!!  
  
GOHAN  
Schon gut, schon gut! Ich sag ja nichts mehr!  
  
KAIO  
Also, während ihr euch da streitet, hab ich schon mal angefangen was zu kochen.  
  
VEGETA  
Und was soll das darstellen, wenn ich fragen darf? Ist es wenigstens radioaktiv?  
  
KAIO  
NEIN! Aber... um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich auch nicht genau, wie ich es nennen soll...  
  
PICCOLO  
Es sieht ja auch irgendwie seltsam aus. So grau und zottelig...  
  
GOHAN  
Ich würde eher sagen, es hatte mal Locken.  
  
KAIO  
Naja, aber man kann es ja noch ein bisschen würzen, vielleicht wird dann was draus.  
  
VEGETA  
Hmm... aber ich würde trotzdem gerne wissen, was das sein soll. Und wo hast du es überhaupt her?  
  
KAIO  
Keine Ahnung, ich wollte grade etwas Butter in meiner Pfanne zum Schmelzen bringen und dann lag das Ding da drinnen...  
  
KAIO&GOHAN&PICCOLO&VEGETA  
Hmmm...?  
  
Der Regisseur kommt angerannt und grapscht nach dem fettigen Etwas, das sich in der Pfanne befindet und dort vor sich hin brodelt.  
  
REGISSEUR  
Wer hat euch erlaubt meine Perücke zu braten?!  
  
KAIO  
Ähm... ups! Also das war es! Hehe... kann ich ja nicht wissen!  
  
Wieder auf der anderen Seite.  
  
LUIGI  
Shit! Shit! Shit!  
  
KURIRIN  
Was hast du?  
  
LUIGI  
Grade wo ich eine Idee hatte, was wir kochen können, nehmen die anderen uns die weg!  
  
KURIRIN  
Was wolltest du denn kochen?  
  
LUIGI  
Naja, die Perücke von unserm Alfred hier.  
  
BIOLEK  
Wie bitte??? Du hast ja wohl nicht mehr alle! Das ist ein Erbstück von meinem Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur.... ähm, zumindest ist das Ding wertvoll.  
  
KURIRIN  
Nochwas?  
  
BIOLEK  
Ja, es zerfällt zu Staub, wenn man es anfasst!  
  
BROLLY  
Hmmm....?  
  
BIOLEK  
Komm nicht auf falsche Gedanken, du Monster!!  
  
BROLLY - schmollt  
Grünkohl....  
  
KURIRIN  
Lasst den Scheiß! Am besten wir denken jetzt alle mal ganz angestrengt nach... auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass Brolly dazu in der Lage ist. Er ist ein Saiyajin und er futtert sowieso alles, was man ihm vorsetzt. Auch wenn er sich in letzter Zeit auf Kakarottos und Grünkohl spezialisiert hat.  
  
LUIGI  
Leute! Ich hab's!  
  
BIOLEK  
Spucks aus!  
  
LUIGI  
Nun, ich hab eben mal im Kühlschrank gesucht und einen ganzen Haufen Fertiggerichte für die Mikrowelle gefunden. Ist das nichts?  
  
BIOLEK  
Hey! Hör mal! Ich bin Profi-Fernseh-Koch! Ich benutze keine Mikrowellen! Das ist unter meiner Würde!  
  
KURIRIN  
Dann schlag doch was Besseres vor!  
  
Trunks kommt kurz bei ihnen vorbei, nachdem er 10 Minuten zwischen den beiden Abteilungen hin- und hergetigert ist.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ihr habt noch 20 Minuten.  
  
KURIRIN  
Jaja, danke für die Info, jetzt verzieh dich, wir müssen Pläne schmieden...  
  
BROLLY  
Idee!!  
  
BIOLEK  
Schon wieder ein neues Wort!  
  
KURIRIN  
Du hast eine Idee Brolly? Los, sag es!  
  
Brolly schnappt sich Biolek, macht den Backofen auf und steckt ihn rein.  
  
BROLLY  
Yummy!  
  
GOKU  
Hey! Der Spruch steht immer noch unter meinem Copyright! Und außerdem soll ich aufpassen, dass nichts kaputt geht. Dazu gehört auch der Backofen. Und wenn du Alfred da rein steckst geht er kaputt, also lass das.  
  
BROLLY  
Kakarotto!!!  
  
KURIRIN  
Oje, das kann ja heiter werden...  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit, wieder beim anderen Team.  
  
KAIO  
Also, ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt! Gohan, setz heißes Salzwasser an, Piccolo schäl du die Zwiebeln und Vegeta backt einen Kuchen als Nachtisch. Alles weitere steht in dem Buch hier.  
  
GOHAN  
Krass! Du hast selbst ein Kochbuch rausgebracht??  
  
KAIO  
Hehe, ja! Ich musste ja irgendwie Eindruck bei den Leuten schinden. Biolek hat ja schon ein ganzes Sortiment an Büchern rausgebracht...  
  
VEGETA  
Ich hasse dich!  
  
KAIO  
Wie?  
  
VEGETA  
Ich back doch keinen Kuchen!! Für wen hältst du mich? Für deinen Bimbo?!  
  
KAIO  
Ach, dann nimm das hier.  
  
Kaio drückt Vegeta einen Fertig-Kuchen in die Hand.  
  
VEGETA  
Was soll ich damit?  
  
KAIO  
Vielleicht schaffst du es noch, den auszupacken und auf einen Teller zu stellen.  
  
VEGETA  
Darf ich dich erpressen? Ohne Erpressungen mach ich nämlich nichts. Alles weitere verhandeln wir nachher...  
  
PICCOLO  
Wääähääää!!! *flenn* Sniff...das... das ist alles zum Heulen!  
  
GOHAN  
Och, was hast du denn Piccolo-san? Warum fängst du denn an zu heulen?  
  
PICCOLO  
Grr... wegen diesen bescheuerten Zwiebeln!! Ich passe!  
  
Piccolo schnappt sich eine Zwiebel und pfeffert sie hinter die Kulisse. Ein dumpfes Geräusch ist zu hören.  
  
KAIO  
Trunks, geh mal nachgucken, was da passiert ist.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ok, ist wohl besser so.  
  
Trunks geht kurz nach hinten und fängt an zu schreien. Dann kommt er wieder reingerannt.  
  
PICCOLO  
War was?  
  
TRUNKS  
Du hast meinen Manager mit einer Zwiebel erschlagen!!! Wie konntest du das tun?!  
  
VEGETA  
Sehr gut! Endlich sind wir diesen Idioten los!  
  
TRUNKS  
Naja, so schlimm war es auch wieder nicht.  
  
Die Zeit vergeht und Trunks präsentiert schließlich das Ergebnis der beiden Koch-Teams.  
  
TRUNKS  
Shit! Ich hab mich total in der Zeit verschätzt! Wir haben noch 2 Minuten. Ähm ja. Schön, ihr habt ja tolle Sachen gekocht. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was das jetzt sein soll, aber.... hier Goku! Friss und stirb, wie man so schön sagt.  
  
VEGETA  
Meine Rede... hehehe!  
  
GOKU  
Wie auch immer... *mampf* ... ist zumindest yummy! *kau* Und das hier auch! Oh und das auch! Yummy! Ahh!! Hey, was ist das?  
  
BIOLEK  
Holt mich hier raus!!!  
  
KURIRIN  
Tja Goku, weißt du, Brolly wollte Alfred unbedingt in diesen Topf sperren. Musst ihn aber nicht unbedingt essen.  
  
TRUNKS  
So schön! Und die Sendezeit ist auch leider schon wieder rum! Goku, Gohan, räumt mal eben das ganze Zeug hier raus!!! Und Sie liebe Zuschauer! Schalten Sie auch nächste Woche ein! Niemand von uns weiß, was Sie dann erwarten wird! Und ich kann ihnen versichern! Das wird nicht die einzige Sendung bleiben, wo etwas gekocht wurde!  
  
ENDE KAPITEL 20  
  
Und verpassen Sie auf keinen Fall Kapitel 21:  
"Trunks übertrifft sich selbst!!!" 


	21. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - Staffel 2 - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
Darsteller:  
(Mirai) Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku und Luigi   
Nebendarsteller:  
Kuririn, Brolly der legendäre Super-Koch und schließlich Alfred Biolek!!!  
Als Special-Guest Kaio-sama! Ab Folge 19: Gohan!!  
  
Requisiten: 20 große Kühlschränke, drei neue Kochbücher, die allesamt von Biolek geschrieben wurden, einen Elektroschocker für Brolly, eine neue Mikrowelle, Tonnen von Möhren (a.k.a. Kakarotto), einen kleinen feuerfesten Studio-Garten mit Grill-Ausrüstung, einen Feuerlöscher, ein paar Bänke und Tische, eine unbegrenzte Anzahl neuer Kochschürzen und noch viel mehr!  
  
*****************************************  
Kapitel 21 : "Trunks übertrifft sich selbst!!!"  
  
Trunks reißt die Tür auf und kommt, gefolgt von Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Kuririn, Luigi, Kaio, Alfred Biolek und Brolly gefolgt ins Studio.  
  
TRUNKS  
Puh! Für 10 Leute ist diese Küche eindeutig zu eng! Ich muss mir für die nächste Staffel wieder eine neue besorgen...  
  
VEGETA  
Wer sagt denn, dass ich dann noch mitspiele?  
  
TRUNKS  
Pssst! Erst muss ich meine Ansage machen. Also liebe Zuschauer! Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen zu meiner Kochshow! Es ist kaum zu glauben, aber diese Show läuft nun schon einen ganzen Monat und sie gucken immer noch zu!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Woher weiß er, dass ihm überhaupt jemand zuguckt?  
  
KAIO  
Was fragst du mich?!  
  
PICCOLO  
Dich hab ich aber gar nicht gefragt!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Das werden wir ja sehen! Ich habe mehr Zuschauer als am Anfang! Und außerdem habe ich einen neuen Manager!! Tadaaa!!  
  
GOKU  
Hast du nicht eher einen neuen Kühlschrank-Sponsor gebraucht? Die Dinger sind mir entschieden zu klein.  
  
BIOLEK  
Trunks... könntest du deinem... Gehilfen hier mal sagen, dass er mir nicht dauert die Perücke vom Kopf nehmen und darauf herumkauen soll?  
  
TRUNKS  
Brolly, aus!  
  
BROLLY  
Och menno!  
  
KURIRIN  
Wow, so langsam kann er ja richtig sprechen! Alle Achtung, du hast dein kleines Haustier richtig erzogen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Oh-oh... für das was jetzt kommt, übernehme ich keine Verantwortung! Und an die Regie! Bitte zensieren!!!  
  
Brolly wird zum USJ, krallt sich Kuririn und guckt ihn einen Moment lang mit einem äußerst wütendem Blick an. Anschließend fliegt er durch die Kulisse, demoliert nebenbei mal eben das halbe Studio und vermöbelt Kuririn draussen.  
  
VEGETA  
Genau das hat die Glatze verdient! Also, wenn er mich Haustier genannt hätte, wäre das Ganze jedoch nicht so harmlos abgelaufen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Oh... scheisse!  
  
PICCOLO  
Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
  
TRUNKS  
So langsam brauche ich wirklich ein neues Studio. Aber ... wie soll ich mir das bloß finanzieren?  
  
GOHAN  
Du könntest... zum Beispiel Daddy aus der Sendung schmeißen. Dann würden sich die Kosten nicht mal auf ein Zehntel der jetzigen belaufen.  
  
PICCOLO  
Gohan, du hörst dich an wie ein kleines Genie *grins*.  
  
GOHAN  
Ach wirklich?  
  
PICCOLO  
Natürlich nicht!! Das war ein total dummer Vorschlag, der sowieso nie realisiert werden kann! Argh!  
  
GOHAN  
Gomen...  
  
GOKU  
Du Trunks?  
  
TRUNKS - total aufgelöst  
Was denn ?!  
  
GOKU  
Ich glaube. Mein Kühlschrank ist irgendwie leicht kaputt. Kannst du mal eben nachgucken?  
  
TRUNKS  
Mir doch egal! Lasst mich mal eben nur 10 Minuten meine Depri-Phase durchstehen, ok?  
  
LUIGI  
Ha! Das ist ein Fall für: Luigi, den Techniker schlechthin! Ich kann jetzt sogar Mikrowellen von Fernsehern unterscheiden!  
  
GOKU  
Krass! Dann guck dir das mal an! Da ist so ein seltsames Viech in meinem Kühlschrank. Aber es kommt mir seltsamer Weise bekannt vor.  
  
LUIGI  
Viech? Soso, dann mal gucken.  
  
Luigi öffnet den Kühlschrank und bekommt gleich zuerst eine halbe Dose Haarspray ins Gesicht gesprüht.  
  
LUIGI  
Hilfe! Ich sterbe!!  
  
GOKU  
Das war doch noch gar nichts! Wenn ich da reingucke, kommt es noch viel schlimmer! Soll ich es mal demonstrieren?  
  
Goku öffnet den Kühlschrank wieder und guckt rein. Gleich sofort wird er reingezogen und seltsame Laute einer Kettensäge erscheinen. Als er dann wieder rauskommt, hat er eine Frisur, die der von Piccolo verdächtig ähnlich sieht, nur nicht so grün.  
  
GOHAN  
Wawawawawa....WAAAS?! Hilfe!! Was ist das?  
  
GOKU  
Erkennst du mich denn nicht?  
  
KAIO  
Also, was schließen wir daraus? Im Kühlschrank haust ein heimlicher Frisör!  
  
Eine Stimme aus dem Kühlschrank erscheint.  
  
STIMME  
Ich heiße nicht Frisör! Ich heiße Freeza!   
  
KAIO  
Aber...  
  
FREEZA  
Kein aber! Die haben mich nur in der französischen Fassung dieser Serie in Frisör umbenannt und seitdem muss ich diesem Job nachgehen!  
  
TRUNKS  
Hey! Wer hat dem erlaubt hier einfach aufzukreuzen! Der spielt doch gar nicht mit!  
  
VEGETA  
Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht.  
  
TRUNKS  
Und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hab ich dich doch vor ein paar Jahren mal gekillt!  
  
FREEZA  
Ja! Und ich würde mich sogar einen Keks freuen, wenn du das noch mal tun würdest! Ich will hier endlich raus!  
  
GOKU  
Keks? Yummy!  
  
TRUNKS  
Na denn! Aufgepasst! Jetzt kommt....ähm, Herr Regisseur, den Trommelwirbel bitte!  
  
Ein Trommelwirbel ertönt und Trunks wird zum Super-Saiyajin.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich, Meisterkoch und jetzt neu auch Super-Meisterkoch, werde dich besiegen!! Ha!!  
  
Vegeta&Piccolo&Kaio kippen um.  
  
Trunks und Freeza verschwinden im Kühlschrank und die Tür schließt sich.  
  
GOKU  
Und was machen die da drinnen jetzt? Ich will meinen Keks haben!  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich glaube, das beste was wir tun können, ist jetzt mal ganz jugendfrei zu denken, nicht war?  
  
VEGETA  
Wahahahaha!!!   
  
BIOLEK  
Ich wollte solange die da drinnen um ihren Keks kämpfen, noch mal was in die Sendung einbringen!  
  
LUIGI  
Hat dir das wer erlaubt?  
  
BIOLEK  
Also eigentlich nicht, aber ich hatte heute erst einen kleinen dummen Auftritt und...  
  
VEGETA  
Na das passt ja zu dir! Klein und dumm! Wuahahaha!  
  
PICCOLO  
Also mit deinen Jokes könntest du echt bald eine eigene Fernsehsendung machen!  
  
VEGETA  
Pah! *grummel*   
  
GOKU  
Wann krieg ich denn jetzt endlich meinen Keks!?  
  
GOHAN  
Also ich frag mich die ganze Zeit, wann die beiden da wieder rauskommen wollen. Erst dieses seltsame Leuchten, dann wackelt der ganze Kühlschrank und jetzt ist auf einmal Stille.  
  
KAIO  
Was ich mich die ganze Zeit frage...  
  
PICCOLO  
Interessiert keinen!  
  
KAIO  
Klappe du Grünschnabel!  
  
PICCOLO  
Och manno! *snif* Lasst doch mal diese dummen Sprüche über meine Hautfarbe...  
  
KAIO  
Haha!  
  
PICCOLO  
Wobei... Da kommt mir eine Idee, du kleines, fettes, blaues, Etwas...  
  
KAIO  
Waaas?! Wie bitte?! Öhöm!! *schmoll*  
  
VEGETA - unbeeindruckt  
Also, während ihr hier euren Spaß habt, geh ich mal eben nach draußen und guck was Brolly da so treibt.  
  
Vegeta springt durch das Loch in der Wand und ist weg.  
  
GOHAN  
Hey Daddy! Guck mal was ich in der Schublade hier gefunden hab! Was ist das?  
  
PICCOLO  
Lass bloß die Finger davon!  
  
GOHAN  
Warum denn? Hier halt mal Daddy!  
  
Gohan drückt Goku seinen Fund in die Hand, woraufhin dieser seltsam anfängt aufzuflackern, eine Weile durch die Küche hüpft und schließlich qualmend über der Spüle liegen bleibt.  
  
GOKU  
*hust* Macht das nicht zuhause nach!  
  
GOHAN  
... hab ich irgendwas falsch gemacht?  
  
PICCOLO  
Nun, das war nur Brolly's Elektroschocker. Normalerweise tötet er Gehirnzellen ab, aber bei Goku hätte es ohnehin nicht mehr viel geschadet.  
  
GOHAN  
Ach, wenn's weiter nichts ist.  
  
GOKU  
Leute! Ich qualme...  
  
LUIGI  
Also, was du nicht sagst!  
  
GOKU  
Leute! Das ist unangenehm!  
  
LUIGI  
Schön!  
  
GOKU  
Leute! Tut doch was!!  
  
LUIGI  
Warum denn?  
  
GOKU  
Weil... och, keine Ahnung.  
  
PICCOLO  
Also Goku! Ich muss schon sagen, diese Frisur passt zu dir! Das sah ja vorher schon so aus, als hättest du in die Steckdose gepackt, aber jetzt sieht es noch interessanter aus.  
  
GOKU  
Oh! Schock!  
  
GOHAN  
Was ist?  
  
GOKU  
Wo hab ich die Haare her?  
  
KAIO  
Das müsstest du unsern Frisör fragen...  
  
BIOLEK  
Genau! Wie weit sind die beiden da drinnen überhaupt?  
  
Gohan geht zum Kühlschrank und öffnet vorsichtig die Tür. Daraufhin kommt Trunks rausgesprungen und hält ein großes, abgedecktes Tablett in der Hand!  
  
TRUNKS  
Daddy!!!!  
  
Von draußen ertönt ein leises Grummeln und schließlich kommt Vegeta, gefolgt von Kuririn, der Brolly wie einen Hund an der Leine hält, ins Studio.  
  
TRUNKS  
Schau mal Daddy! Das hier habe ich fabriziert!  
  
VEGETA  
Was ist das? Ich dachte du wolltest unsern Frisör kalt machen!  
  
TRUNKS  
Hab ich Daddy! Hab ich!  
  
Allgemeine Ratlosigkeit.  
  
PICCOLO  
Trunks... du hast doch nicht das gemacht, was ich denke, was du gemacht hast oder?  
  
TRUNKS  
Nani?  
  
PICCOLO  
Du hast es gemacht!  
  
VEGETA  
Wie bitte? Du hast Freeza gebacken?!?  
  
TRUNKS  
Das nicht! Aber gegrillt!  
  
PICCOLO  
Das ist ja noch schöner!  
  
GOKU  
Hat er dir wenigstens den Keks für mich gegeben?  
  
KURIRIN  
Was geht hier überhaupt ab? Ich höre die ganze Zeit Freeza...  
  
VEGETA  
Das ist egal! Was mich viel mehr interessieren würde wäre, was du da mit Brolly angestellt hast.  
  
KURIRIN  
Ach du meinst mein Haustier?  
  
PICCOLO  
Brolly ist dein Haustier?  
  
KURIRIN  
Jepp! Ich hab einfach mal meinen Psychiater ausgepackt und mit ihm eine Sitzung abgehalten! Und schwups - er war wie umgekrempelt.  
  
VEGETA  
Aber ich frage mich, warum du draußen mit ihm dann auch noch Stöckchen holen spielen musstest.  
  
KURIRIN  
Ach, ich wollte schon immer mal einen Hund haben. Aber bei ihm hat das Stöckchen ja schon die Ausmaße einer Tanne....  
  
VEGETA  
Und wie sieht es mit seiner Wortwahl aus?  
  
KURIRIN  
Hör selbst.  
  
BROLLY  
Wau! Wau!  
  
VEGETA  
Argh! Du bist eine Schande für die Saiyajins! Verzieh dich!  
  
KURIRIN  
So geht das nicht! Du musst sagen: Ab ins Körbchen!  
  
Brolly rennt davon und krabbelt in eine Schublade.  
  
VEGETA  
That's ridiculous...Hey! Der Spruch hat einfach gepasst *g*!  
  
TRUNKS - fuchtelt mit seinem Tablett rum  
He! Ich bin hier der Starkoch! Hört mir doch mal zu!!!  
  
KAIO  
Klar, wie konnten wir das nur vergessen?  
  
TRUNKS  
Wollt ihr denn gar nicht sehen, was ich hier gemacht habe? Ich glaube sogar, dass ich mich selbst übertroffen habe!  
  
Trunks öffnet den Deckel und Goku beäugt gründlich das Etwas, was auf dem Tablett zum Vorschein kommt.  
  
GOKU  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll... Wie Freeza sieht es zumindest nicht mehr aus. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich ihn wirklich essen soll.  
  
VEGETA  
Ich tu's gerne!  
  
GOKU  
Ey! Wer hat dich denn gefragt! Ich bin hier zum Essen da!  
  
VEGETA  
Quatsch! Ich hab da meine Privilegien! Außerdem hab ich mit Freeza noch `ne Rechung offen!  
  
GOKU  
Apüh! Das werden wir ja sehen!  
  
VEGETA  
Ach wirklich Kakarotto?  
  
GOKU  
Wirklich Vegeta!!  
  
VEGETA  
Das will ich sehen!  
  
Goku stürzt auf das Tablett und verschlingt Freeza. Alles, was Vegeta daraufhin noch tun kann, ist dumm aus der Wäsche gucken (*g*).  
  
GOKU  
Das war ja richtig yummy! Also für einen Freeza.   
  
VEGETA  
Da....das.....das glaub ich jetzt mal eben nicht...  
  
TRUNKS  
Goku! Deine Manieren könnten wirklich besser sein! Wer hat dir überhaupt erlaubt, das du essen?! Du hast mein Meisterwerk zerstört!  
  
PICCOLO  
Wie bitte? Freeza war dein Meisterwerk?  
  
BIOLEK  
Der arme kleine Frisör!  
  
TRUNKS  
Oh shit!  
  
VEGETA  
Du hast wieder die Zeit vergessen, lass mich raten.  
  
TRUNKS  
Stimmt! Ich muss dann eben schnell abmoderieren! Also liebe Zuschauer. Tschüss!  
  
PICCOLO  
Also, so kann man's auch machen.  
  
REGISSEUR  
Leute, das war perfekt! Ihr bekommt alle eine extra Gage! CUT!!  
  
ENDE KAPITEL 21  
  
Und verpassen Sie auf keinen Fall Kapitel 22:  
"Ist das wirklich das Ende von Trunks' Karriere?" 


	22. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - Staffel 2 - (DBZ-Comedy)  
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
Darsteller:  
(Mirai) Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku und Luigi   
Nebendarsteller:  
Kuririn, Brolly der legendäre Super-Koch und schließlich Alfred Biolek!!!  
Als Special-Guest Kaio-sama! Ab Folge 19: Gohan!!  
  
Requisiten: 20 große Kühlschränke, drei neue Kochbücher, die allesamt von Biolek geschrieben wurden, einen Elektroschocker für Brolly, eine neue Mikrowelle, Tonnen von Möhren (a.k.a. Kakarotto), einen kleinen feuerfesten Studio-Garten mit Grill-Ausrüstung, einen Feuerlöscher, ein paar Bänke und Tische, eine unbegrenzte Anzahl neuer Kochschürzen und noch viel mehr!  
  
*****************************************  
Kapitel 22 : "Ist das wirklich das Ende von Trunks' Karriere?"  
  
Trunks kommt, zusammen mit Piccolo und Vegeta, in die Ruinen von einer Studioküche und guckt etwas betrübt.  
  
TRUNKS - gelangweilt  
Ja, tach auch liebe Zuschauer! Willkommen bei meiner Kochshow...  
  
PICCOLO  
Das war's?  
  
TRUNKS  
Sieht so aus.  
  
VEGETA  
Na das kann ja heiter werden.  
  
PICCOLO  
Wo steckt eigentlich der Rest?  
  
TRUNKS  
Also ich weiß nur soviel, dass Goku-san irgendwie einkaufen gehen wollte. Mehr hab ich auch nicht verstanden.  
  
VEGETA  
Kakarotto?! Einkaufen?!  
  
Brolly und Biolek betreten derweil die Küche.  
  
PICCOLO  
Endlich, mir wurde schon langweilig.  
  
TRUNKS  
Was hast du da in der Hand Brolly?  
  
Brolly drückt Trunks einen Zettel in die Hand.  
  
TRUNKS  
Daddy?!?  
  
VEGETA  
Stirb!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Nee, jetzt nicht. Erstmal musst du mir vorlesen, was da drauf steht. Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht lesen kann...  
  
VEGETA  
Argh...gib her!  
  
TRUNKS  
Und? Was steht drauf?  
  
VEGETA  
Ich kündige. Gez. Brolly - der legendäre Super-Vielfrass und nicht Koch, damit das mal klar ist.  
  
TRUNKS  
War das alles?  
  
VEGETA  
Ähm ja. Obwohl ich mich frage, seit wann Brolly eigentlich schreiben kann...  
  
TRUNKS  
A-aber Brolly? Wieso kündigst du? Wie kannst du mir das antun?! *snif*  
  
BROLLY  
Hab kein Bock mehr.  
  
PICCOLO  
Wow! Er spricht ganze Sätze!  
  
BROLLY  
Ach was?  
  
VEGETA  
Ist er grade wieder high?  
  
TRUNKS  
Aber... wieso kündigst du denn?  
  
BIOLEK  
Haha! Daran bin ich Schuld!  
  
Trunks springt Biolek an die Gurgel.  
  
TRUNKS  
Wie konntest du ihm so einen Schwachsinn einreden?!? Er ist meine einzige Chance ein Super-Koch zu werden!!!  
  
BIOLEK  
Nun mal halblang ja? Wir beide haben nämlich vorhin einen Plan geschmiedet.  
  
PICCOLO  
*prust* Na das hört sich fetzig an. Wird `ne echte Party!  
  
VEGETA  
Lass es, der Spruch ist alt.  
  
PICCOLO  
Na und? Hier hat der immerhin gepasst.  
  
TRUNKS  
Was für einen Plan?  
  
BIOLEK  
Wir beide machen ebenfalls eine Kochshow! Also, das heißt, ab sofort sind wir Feinde!  
  
VEGETA  
Na denn. Stellt ihr Piccolo und mich bei euch ein?  
  
BIOLEK  
Warum nicht? Was meinst du Brolly?  
  
BROLLY  
Grünkohl!!!  
  
TRUNKS  
A-aber Daddy!? Wie kannst du mir das antun?!  
  
VEGETA  
Ich tu's einfach. Hahaha!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Tasukete!!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Dir hilft jetzt auch keiner mehr...  
  
BIOLEK  
So, Brolly! Kommst du mit? Unser Studio wird grade aufgebaut, du kannst da vielleicht mal helfen...  
  
BROLLY  
Okidoki.  
  
PICCOLO  
Hey! Das ist mein Spruch!  
  
BROLLY  
Pech, du Grünkohl!  
  
PICCOLO  
Weißt du was, Vegeta? Mit so einem arroganten Kerl arbeite ich nicht zusammen...  
  
VEGETA  
Wieso? Tust du doch jetzt schon... Guck mich mal an.  
  
TRUNKS  
Wäääähäää!! Das ist das Ende! Meine Karriere geht total den Bach runter...  
  
Unterdessen kommen Goku, Gohan und Kaio in die Küche.  
  
GOKU  
Wir sind wieder daaahaa!! Und wir haben dir was mitgebracht...  
  
TRUNKS  
Was denn? Was denn?  
  
GOHAN  
Was Spannendes... Was zum spielen! Und Schokolade!  
  
TRUNKS  
Wow! Das sind ja gleich drei Wünsche auf einmal.  
  
KAIO  
Toll, was?  
  
TRUNKS  
Wie witzig... Sagt mir lieber, was ich mit dieser Sendung mache?  
  
GOKU  
Ähm, wenn du mich für 2 Minuten entschuldigst. Ich hol die Einkäufe rein.  
  
GOHAN  
Warte Daddy, ich helf dir!  
  
KAIO  
Du, Trunks? Ich muss dir was sagen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Was?  
  
KAIO  
Ich denke, ich werde mich auf meinem Planeten mal wieder blicken lassen. Diese Show ist mal was anderes gewesen, aber ich bin immerhin Kaio-sama. Und außerdem werde ich nicht bezahlt!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Waaaas? Willst du mich auch noch verlassen?!?  
  
KAIO  
So hab ich mir das gedacht. Und jetzt, wo dieser Idiot von einem Biolek schon seine eigene Kochshow aufmacht... nein Danke!  
  
Trunks kippt um und fängt an zu heulen.  
  
VEGETA  
Stell mal jemand diese Sirene ab. Ich kann das nicht ab!!  
  
Absolute Stille.  
  
VEGETA  
Piccolo, ich meinte dich!!  
  
Keine Reaktion. Vegeta geht zu Piccolo und fängt an ihn zu schütteln.  
  
VEGETA  
Haaaalloo!! Ich rede mit dir du grünes Viech!!  
  
Piccolo zieht seine Stöpsel aus den Ohren.  
  
PICCOLO  
Was? Ich hab meine Super-Schalldichten-Stöpsel eingesetzt. Du weißt ja, dass wir Namekianer diese hohen Töne nicht ausstehen können.  
  
VEGETA  
Ach was?! Und ich nicht, oder wie? Stell Trunks endlich ab! Es reicht!  
  
Piccolo schnappt sich eine Edelstahlbratpfanne und zieht Trunks eins über.  
  
PICCOLO  
Auftrag erledigt.  
  
VEGETA  
Gut! Und weiter?  
  
KAIO  
So, ich geh dann mal! Tschüssi!  
  
Kaio verschwindet und zugleich kommen Luigi und Kuririn rein.  
  
LUIGI  
Sagt mal Leute, was ist hier los? Hier herrscht ja Trauer-Stimmung.  
  
VEGETA  
..................  
  
PICCOLO  
Trunks ist grade am Verzweifeln, deswegen haben wir ihm die Sache erleichtert.  
  
KURIRIN  
Und was ist genau passiert?  
  
PICCOLO  
Warum muss ich immer alles erklären? Habt ihr keinen anderen Bimbo hier?  
  
KURIRIN  
Hmm... wo steckt mein Hündchen?  
  
PICCOLO  
Meinst du Brolly? Der macht jetzt mit unserem Alfred eine eigene Kochshow. Der ist zur Konkurrenz übergelaufen, mit dem reden wir nicht mehr.  
  
VEGETA  
Ich will aber auch zur Konkurrenz!  
  
PICCOLO  
Also eben warst du noch anderer Meinung. Seltsam.  
  
VEGETA  
Ich hab immerhin ein Recht auf meine Meinung!! Hmpf!  
  
KURIRIN  
Und wo steckt der Rest?  
  
Gohan und Goku kommen wieder rein, jedoch ohne Einkäufe.  
  
VEGETA  
Na Kakarotto? Schon wieder alles aufgefuttert?  
  
GOKU  
Nee, das passt nicht durch die Tür.  
  
VEGETA  
Waaas? Was hast du denn alles eingekauft?  
  
GOHAN  
Wir haben einen Laster entführt.  
  
PICCOLO  
Spinner.  
  
VEGETA  
E-einen Laster? Sag mal spinnst du Kakarotto?  
  
KURIRIN  
Was stand denn drauf?  
  
GOKU  
Weißt du das noch Gohan? Sonst geh ich mal eben nachgucken.  
  
GOHAN  
Da stand ~Piccolo - Sekt mit Genuss~ drauf.  
  
VEGETA  
Piccolo? Du hast eine Firma?  
  
PICCOLO  
Grr... na warte! Die Leute kauf ich mir! Einfach meinen Namen zu klauen!  
  
Piccolo stampft raus und kommt mit einem Lastwagenfahrer in einer Hand zurück ins Studio.  
  
PICCOLO  
Los du Wichtigtuer! Wer bist du und wer hat dir erlaubt einfach meinen Namen zu benutzen?  
  
LKW-FAHRER  
Hä? Wer bist du? Wahhh!! Ein Irrer!! Ein Grüner!! Hilfe!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Hör auf hier rumzuzappeln!  
  
LKW-FAHRER  
Verschone mich...*hicks*...  
  
VEGETA  
Und besoffen ist der Kerl auch noch...  
  
GOHAN  
Moment, ich komm gleich zurück! Mal sehen, was der überhaupt geladen hat.  
  
Gohan läuft raus und kommt mit einem kleinen Karton zurück.  
  
GOKU  
Zeig mal her! Oh! Lauter kleine, grüne Flaschen. Vegeta? Les mal vor, was da drauf steht.  
  
VEGETA  
Wieso immer ich? Seid ihr alle Analphabeten oder was? Grr... ~Piccolo - Sekt mit Genuss~.  
  
PICCOLO  
Kann man das trinken? Hmmm... gib mal her!  
  
Piccolo schnüffelt an der Flasche und trinkt sie dann aus.  
  
PICCOLO  
Hmm... schmeckt gut! Sehr gut! Noch mehr!  
  
Piccolo reißt Gohan den Karton aus der Hand und trinkt die andern 5 Flaschen auch noch aus.  
  
PICCOLO  
Lecker! Yummy! *hicks* Das ist ja... nicht schlecht... das Zeug...  
  
LUIGI  
Eine Frage Leute.  
  
GOKU  
Ja?  
  
LUIGI  
Was macht Trunks da?  
  
Trunks sitzt hinter der Requisite auf dem Fußboden und hämmert sich mit einer Bratpfanne auf dem Kopf herum und murmelte dabei immer 'Das ist mein Ende...'.  
  
VEGETA  
Och, der hat mal wieder einen Anfall. Lass ihn doch. Er hat immerhin 22 Folgen dieser Show gebraucht um zu merken, dass das alles keinen Sinn hat.  
  
TRUNKS  
*klong*...Aua! Das ist mein Ende...*klong* ...Aua! Das ist mein Ende... *klong* Hä?? Daddy? Redest du von mir?  
  
VEGETA  
Nenn mich nieeee wieder so klar??  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich glaube mir ist eine Idee gekommen!  
  
PICCOLO  
Ach...ja? *hicks* Dann sag mir... warum hier alles so rosa ist! Und warum Gohan da als Kaninchen durch die Gegend hoppelt...*hicks* und wieso Goku da doppelt...nee dreimal steht... hää???  
  
Piccolo kippt um und sieht Sternchen.  
  
KURIRIN  
Armer Piccolo. Und Trunks was wolltest du uns sagen?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich hätte das ja beinahe vergessen! Ich wollte euch noch sagen, dass ich meinen Vertrag um eine neue Staffel verlängert habe! Mein neuer Manager findet diese Show einfach nur genial!  
  
VEGETA  
Das ist zu viel für mich!! Was soll ich denn noch alles tun, damit diese Show abgesetzt wird? Komm Piccolo, wie gucken, was Brolly und Biolek so treiben.  
  
Vegeta grapscht sich Piccolo beim Cape und schleift ihn aus dem Studio.  
  
TRUNKS  
Aber leider war das noch nicht alles.  
  
GOKU  
Was denn noch? Mein Kühlschrank bleibt doch wohl hier oder?  
  
TRUNKS  
Das schon, aber erstens hat uns Kaio-sama ja verlassen und mein Produzent meinte, dass er Brolly nicht länger in dieser Show sehen will. Das heißt, wie haben 2 Köche weniger.  
  
LUIGI  
Kein Problem! Ihr habt noch mich! Ich bin Profi-Amateur-Pizza-Bäcker....  
  
KURIRIN  
Oder so was ähnliches.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich werde wohl Alfred überreden, dass er in der nächsten Staffel noch hier mitspielt.  
  
GOHAN  
Darf ich auch wieder mitspielen?  
  
GOKU  
Macht Spaß was?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja okay. Aber dann musst du morgen auch mithelfen unsere neue Küche aufzubauen... Mit dieser ist ja nichts mehr anzufangen. Seht her...  
  
Trunks versucht den Kühlschrank zu öffnen und wird von einer Hand gepackt und hineingerissen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Uaaahhh!!!  
  
GOKU  
Was ist passiert? Das kann doch nicht war sein? Tut ihm das nicht an!  
  
KURIRIN  
Wem? Trunks?  
  
GOKU  
Nicht doch! Ich rede von meinem Kühlschrank!  
  
LUIGI  
Also Freeza kann das nicht sein oder?  
  
GOKU  
Hehe! Nee, der war lecker.  
  
Aus dem Kühlschrank sind seltsame Laute zu vernehmen und schließlich geht die Tür auf und Trunks springt raus, gefolgt von Vegeta, der ihn durch die Küche jagt.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hilfe Daddy!! Lass mich los!!  
  
GOKU  
Wie kommt Vegeta in den Kühlschrank?  
  
VEGETA  
Durch den Hintereingang du Baka!  
  
GOKU  
Hintereingang?  
  
TRUNKS  
Wahhh!! Hilfe!! Daddy!! Lass mich looooosss!!  
  
VEGETA  
Grr... diesmal nicht! Nicht mit mir du Baka von einem Baka!!  
  
GOKU  
Höh?  
  
In letzter Sekunde hechtet Trunks in den Backofen und sieht, dass seine Sendezeit schon wieder rum ist.  
  
TRUNKS  
Also liebe Zuschauer! Ich hoffe Ihnen hat diese Sendung gefallen und schalten Sie auch nächstes Mal wieder ein! Dann mit Staffel 3. Ich hab noch keine Ahnung, was dann passieren wird, aber das ist mir auch erst mal egal. Ich frag mich nur grade, wie ich hier wieder rauskommen soll, ohne das Daddy mich zerfleischt!!  
  
REGISSEUR  
CUT!! Aus! Die Szene ist im Kasten! Du kannst wieder rauskommen!  
  
ENDE TEIL 22  
  
Ende der 2. Staffel von Vegeta's Cooking Hell!  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	23. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - Staffel 3 - (DBZ-Comedy)   
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
Darsteller:   
(Mirai) Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Luigi und Kuririn  
Nebendarsteller: Alfred Biolek, Gohan, Radditz und Muten-Roshi!!!  
Als Special-Guest Mister Satan (ab Folge 24)!!!  
  
Requisiten: Eine hypermoderne Küche von IKEA mit Panzerglas, mit einem angebauten Tiefkühlraum als Maxi-Kühlschrank, eine ganze Kochbuchreihe von Alfred Biolek "Alfred kocht wieder - Band 1-10", einen Flammenwerfer, einen Feuerlöscher, viele neue Kochschürzen, eine Minibar voll mit Piccolo-Sekt, eine Ausnüchterungszelle für Piccolo und je einen Gutschein zu McDoof, Burger King und Pizza-Hut. Und natürlich noch viel, viel mehr!  
  
*****************************************   
Kapitel 23: "Neue Küche, neues Team, neuer Anfang!"  
  
Grinsend betritt Trunks seine neue Küche, deren Fußboden so glatt ist, dass er sich prompt auf die Klappe legt und laut fluchend wieder aufsteht.   
  
TRUNKS  
Hallo liebe Zuschauer! Willkommen bei meiner Kochshow! Ich darf Sie heute aus meiner komplett neuen IKEA-Küche begrüßen! Die haben wir sogar ohne Anleitung aufgebaut! Los! Mein Kochteam, kommt rein!  
  
Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Kuririn, Luigi und Biolek betreten alle hintereinander die Küche.  
  
TRUNKS  
Und das ist noch lange nicht alles! Ich habe mich sogar darum bemüht für Brolly, den wir gestern leider noch abschlachten mussten, weil er ja eigentlich tot ist, einen Ersatz zu finden. Ok, er ist zwar nicht ganz so toll wie Brolly, aber was Besseres konnte ich auf die schnelle nicht auftreiben! Darf ich ihn begrüßen - den Herrn der Schildkröten alias Muten-Roshi!!  
  
Muten-Roshi kommt langsam in die Küche geschlurft.  
  
VEGETA  
Nee, ne? Trunks, das ist nicht dein Ernst?  
  
TRUNKS  
Doch klar!  
  
GOKU  
Oh! Hallo Meister! Sie hier?  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Ja, irgendwie musste ich meine Langeweile ja vertreiben. Hehe... und außerdem... ist dir die nette Ton-Assistentin dahinten schon aufgefallen? Hihihi...  
  
KURIRIN  
Das war ja klar....  
  
GOKU  
Versteh ich nicht. Was soll's! Wenn ihr mich braucht, ich bin in meinem Kühlraum! Hehe!! Endlich was, das meinen Ansprüchen gerecht wird.  
  
GOHAN  
Ansprüchen? Damit meint er wohl seinen Hunger.  
  
TRUNKS  
Das kannst du laut sagen! Ja, ich habe hier wegen Goku-san sogar etwas anbauen lassen.   
  
VEGETA  
Piccolo? Ich frage mich, warum ich hier überhaupt noch mitmache... Warum machst du eigentlich noch mit?  
  
PICCOLO  
Na... man hat mir versprochen, dass ich stets eine gefüllte Mini-Bar mit Piccolo vorfinden werde. Ist das nichts?  
  
VEGETA  
Piccolo? Du trinkst dich wieder selbst aus?  
  
PICCOLO  
Warum nicht? Das Zeug ist yummy!  
  
GOKU - aus dem Kühlraum  
Das Wort steht jetzt unter meinem Copyright, nur so zur Info!  
  
PICCOLO  
Jaja! *hicks*...  
  
VEGETA  
Oje! Der letzte Vernünftige aus dieser Show ist zum Säufer mutiert. Wie halt ich das bloß aus??  
  
RADDITZ  
Vielleicht... gar nicht?  
  
VEGETA  
Wahhhhhh!!! Was? Was machst du hier?  
  
RADDITZ  
Ach, mir war langweilig. Und Brolly sagte mir im Jenseits, dass hier ist was los, also bin ich mal vorbei gekommen.  
  
VEGETA  
Du bist tot!  
  
RADDITZ  
Eigentlich schon.  
  
VEGETA  
Neeiiin!! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!! Trunks, komm sofort her!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Was ist Daddy? Oh.... wer ist das da?  
  
GOHAN  
Argh! Den kenn ich doch!! Das ist Daddy's Bruder! Aber... der sollte doch tot sein?!  
  
RADDITZ  
Ja, sollte ich wohl...  
  
GOKU  
Was schreist du so Gohan? Ist was passiert?  
  
RADDITZ  
Ach nee! Wen haben wir denn da?  
  
GOKU  
Hä? Radditz?! Du hier? Wah!!  
  
RADDITZ  
Jo! Ich dachte ich komm euch hier mal besuchen...  
  
VEGETA  
Das ist zu viel für mich...  
  
Vegeta fällt erst mal in Ohnmacht. Und Goku gleich hinterher.  
  
GOHAN  
Sieh nur, was du angerichtet hast! Mal wieder typisch!  
  
PICCOLO  
Soll *hicks* ... soll ich ihn noch mal platt machen *hicks* ?  
  
RADDITZ  
Was? Dieser Grünling ist auch hier? Hilfe!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ahh!! Du hast Daddy getötet!!  
  
RADDITZ  
Ist das schlimm?  
  
PICCOLO  
Ach egal! Komm Radditz, wir gehen einen Trinken *hicks*...  
  
RADDITZ  
Na meinetwegen...  
  
TRUNKS  
Daddy!!!! *snif*... So steh doch wieder auf!! Wäähäää!!  
  
Trunks bekommt von Vegeta eins mit der Bratpfanne übergezogen.  
  
VEGETA  
Halt deine Klappe! Wie soll man bei dem Geflenne bewusstlos spielen?  
  
TRUNKS  
Hä Daddy? Du lebst....? Wie toll...*umkipp*  
  
VEGETA  
Biolek du Baka, schaff dieses Etwas hier weg!  
  
BIOLEK  
O-Ok... w-wird gemacht!  
  
VEGETA  
Haha!! Kakarotto? Steh wieder auf, wir haben was zu erledigen.  
  
GOHAN  
Ich glaube Daddy ist richtig bewusstlos...  
  
VEGETA  
Kann nicht sein. Ich zeig's dir.  
  
Vegeta schnappt sich die, mittlerweile reichlich verbeulte Edelstahlbratpfanne und zieht Goku damit eins über.  
  
GOKU  
Autsch!! Sag mal spinnst du?? - Öh... wo ist mein Essen!?!  
  
Goku rennt zurück in seinen Kühlraum.  
  
GOHAN  
Aber Daddy?! Jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr.  
  
VEGETA  
Was hab ich gesagt?  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Eine Frage Kuririn...  
  
KURIRIN  
Ja?  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Wie kalt ist es in diesem Kühlraum, in den Goku eben reingerannt ist?  
  
KURIRIN  
Keine Ahnung, so Minus 20 Grad glaube ich.  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Und wieso erfriert er dann nicht?  
  
Goku kommt, mit Eiszapfen in den Haaren, wieder rausgerannt.  
  
GOKU  
Also jetzt wo du's sagst... *bibber* ... Ich hab mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, warum das hier so kalt ist....  
  
VEGETA  
Ihr Idioten!! Grr.... und nun zu uns Radditz!!  
  
Vegeta dreht sich um, und sieht Piccolo und Radditz, die grade die 3. Kiste Piccolo plündern.  
  
RADDITZ  
Also ich muss schon sagen... das Zeugs hier.. ist lecker...hehe... *hicks*   
  
PICCOLO  
Ja nicht? Was hab ich gesagt?.... Mmhmmm... noch eine?  
  
RADDITZ  
Na logisch! *hicks*... Oder besser noch zwei...  
  
PICCOLO  
Kannste gerne haben Kumpel... *hicks* hier!  
  
RADDITZ  
Ah! Yummy! *hicks*... Das schmeckt guuuuut!!  
  
VEGETA - grummelnd  
Ich halt das nicht aus....  
  
Mittlerweile versucht Luigi Trunks wiederzubeleben, was ihm schließlich auch gelingt.  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Noch eine Frage Kuririn...  
  
KURIRIN   
Ja, Meister?  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Ich bin neu hier... ist das hier immer so verrückt?  
  
KURIRIN  
Eigentlich schon. Mal mehr und mal weniger, aber solange man nicht selbst drin verwickelt ist und zuguckt, ist die Sache witzig.  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Gut, und ich denke wir sind hier im Geschirrspüler auch ganz gut aufgehoben.  
  
KURIRIN  
Stimmt. Aber irgendwie kommt es mir hier eng drin vor.  
  
BIOLEK  
Würdest du von meiner Perücke runtergehen?  
  
KURIRIN  
Wer redet da?  
  
BIOLEK  
Ich! Ihr seid in mein Geheimversteck eingedrungen, ohne mich zu fragen!!  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Geheimversteck?  
  
KURIRIN  
Ach jetzt weiß ich, wohin du immer so spurlos verschwunden bist...hehehe...  
  
BIOLEK  
Sag das aber bloß nicht dem Vegetarier, sonst bin ich tot!  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Hat mal einer eine Taschenlampe? Es ist hier so dunkel drin.  
  
LUIGI zu TRUNKS  
Du, ich hab eine Frage.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja?  
  
LUIGI  
Was macht Vegeta da?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich habe keine Ahnung... aber es sieht so aus, als würde er versuchen diesen Kerl mit den langen Haaren abzuschlachten.  
  
GOKU  
Das ist mein Bruder Radditz.  
  
TRUNKS  
Du hast einen Bruder?  
  
GOKU  
Behauptet der zumindest... aber er ist sowieso tot.  
  
LUIGI  
Man könnte sagen, dass er grade das fünfte Mal gestorben ist.  
  
TRUNKS  
Aber Daddy hört ja gar nicht mehr damit auf, den abzuschlachten. Ist das nicht eigentlich sinnlos, wenn der schon tot ist?  
  
GOKU  
Ich habe keine Ahnung...  
  
PICCOLO  
Hey Vegeta! Lass doch meinen Saufkumpel mal los!! *hicks*  
  
RADDITZ - der grade das sechste Mal erwürgt wird  
Lass ihn doch... wenn's ihm Spaß macht...  
  
VEGETA  
Und wie!! Dich werde ich jetzt pausenlos töten!  
  
RADDITZ  
Na von mir aus... aber vielleicht mal was anderes als erwürgen... Mir kommt das Zeug gleich wieder hoch!  
  
VEGETA  
Ihh!!! Nicht doch!!  
  
Vegeta rennt weg, als Radditz sich kurz hinter die Requisite verzieht.  
  
MANAGER - hinter der Requisite.  
Aahhh!! Was ist das? Was macht der da?? Nein!! Trunks, das hat ein Nachspiel!!  
  
Trunks rennt hinter die Requisite und kommt mit Radditz im Schlepptau wieder in die Küche, um ihm an die Gurgel zu gehen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Du hast meinen Manager getötet!!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Der war sowieso eine Pfeife!  
  
TRUNKS  
Na und? Dauert schlachtet ihr hier meine Manager ab!! Das ist langsam nervig!  
  
RADDITZ  
Beschwer dich bei Vegeta... der hat damit angefangen... und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest? *hicks* Piccolo und ich haben noch was vor...hehe...  
  
PICCOLO  
Genau! Ich hab noch eine volle Minibar *hicks*....  
  
VEGETA  
Das ist zuviel... viel zu viel... ICH KÜNDIGE!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Nein Daddy!! Das kannst du doch nicht tun!  
  
VEGETA  
Dann sag mir einen Grund, weswegen ich mir das hier noch gefallen lassen soll. Ich hab hier nur mitgemacht, weil Piccolo mich überredet hat.  
  
TRUNKS  
Warts ab Daddy! Das war nur die erste Show der neuen Staffel! Morgen wird alles besser, da hab ich einen Gast eingeladen...  
  
VEGETA  
Wen? So viele Leute gibt's ja gar nicht mehr, die sich freiwillig hier reinschleifen lassen würden... Allein, dass du Radditz reingelassen hast ist schon die Höhe! Und dass er und Piccolo sich jetzt gegenseitig unter den Tisch saufen, das ist noch viel schlimmer!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Wer kommt ist noch geheim!... Aber ich glaube ich muss was gegen diesen Radditz unternehmen, den hab ich gar nicht eingeladen.  
  
GOKU  
Wenn ich dazu was sagen darf... Mein Bruder verträgt gar keinen Alkohol...  
  
TRUNKS  
Und?  
  
GOKU  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit ihm passiert...  
  
VEGETA  
Haha! Hast du schon mal Piccolo besoffen erlebt? Das ist der reine Horror!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Oh Hilfe!! Das will ich wirklich nicht erleben! Deswegen beende ich die Show jetzt lieber!  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Na endlich! Dann können wir hier endlich raus.  
  
Kuririn, Biolek und Muten-Roshi klettern aus dem Geschirrspüler.  
  
VEGETA  
Da haben die sich also versteckt! Na warte Biolek, mit dir hab ich noch `ne Rechnung offen!!  
  
BIOLEK  
Hilfe! Na, was hab ich gesagt?! Der killt mich gleich!!  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Wär mir ehrlich gesagt auch recht. Also noch mal verbring ich keine halbe Stunde mit dir im Geschirrspüler...  
  
RADDITZ  
Wie? Die waren im Geschirrspüler?!  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Nicht, was du jetzt denkst!!   
  
PICCOLO  
Ach, lass die doch! Wenn die Sendung vorbei ist, gehen wir um die Ecke weiter saufen, ok?  
  
RADDITZ  
Klar doch!  
  
TRUNKS  
Egal was ihr jetzt sagt, ich halte es für besser jetzt abzubrechen!   
  
VEGETA  
Tu was du willst, ich kümmer mich um Biolek!!  
  
TRUNKS  
So denn liebe Zuschauer, ich hoffe ihnen hat auch diese Sendung gefallen. Sie war, zugegeben, etwas chaotisch, aber sind wir nicht alle ein bisschen... Baka?  
  
GOKU  
Als ich bestimmt nicht!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Schnauze! Ich moderier grad ab! Ähem... also schalten Sie auch morgen wieder ein, wenn wir einen Gast bei uns in der Küche haben!!  
  
REGISSEUR  
Cut!  
  
ENDE KAPITEL 23 


	24. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - Staffel 3 - (DBZ-Comedy)   
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
Darsteller:   
(Mirai) Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Luigi und Kuririn  
Nebendarsteller: Alfred Biolek, Gohan, Radditz und Muten-Roshi!!!  
Als Special-Guest Mister Satan (ab Folge 24)!!!  
  
Requisiten: Eine hypermoderne Küche von IKEA mit Panzerglas, mit einem angebauten Tiefkühlraum als Maxi-Kühlschrank, eine ganze Kochbuchreihe von Alfred Biolek "Alfred kocht wieder - Band 1-10", einen Flammenwerfer, einen Feuerlöscher, viele neue Kochschürzen, eine Minibar voll mit Piccolo-Sekt, eine Ausnüchterungszelle für Piccolo und je einen Gutschein zu McDoof, Burger King und Pizza-Hut. Und natürlich noch viel, viel mehr!  
  
*****************************************   
Kapitel 24: "Die Küchenschlacht!"  
  
Trunks betritt sein Studio und wartet, dass Vegeta, Biolek, Kuririn, Muten-Roshi und Gohan ihm langsam folgen.  
  
TRUNKS  
So, willkommen liebe Zuschauer! Heute darf ich Sie wieder zu einer neuen Ausgabe meiner ultimativen Kochshow begrüßen!!  
  
VEGETA  
Hahaha!! Solche Witze solltest du öfters machen, Baka! Vielleicht hast du dann noch weniger Zuschauer!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ruhe Daddy! Ich mach grad-  
  
VEGETA  
Was war das eben?!  
  
Vegeta springt Trunks an die Gurgel.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hey! Lass das!! Argh... wie soll ich.... hilfe!! Wie soll ich so meine Ansage machen?? Heeeey!  
  
VEGETA  
Dann eben nicht, aber wehe ich höre dieses Wort noch einmal!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich wird dran denken, Daddy...  
  
VEGETA  
Hmpf... ich sag's ja. Dieser Baka hat einfach ein zu kleines Hirn.  
  
BIOLEK  
Sind wir eigentlich schon vollzählig?  
  
VEGETA  
Nachdem ich dich kalt gemacht hab nicht mehr!  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Apropos Kaltmachen. Ratet mal, wen ich hier halb eingefroren eben im Kühlraum gefunden habe...  
  
GOHAN  
Daddy!!  
  
VEGETA  
Argh! Ich bin allergisch gegen dieses Wort, egal von wem es kommt!!  
  
GOKU *schlotter*  
D-d-das ist v-verdammt k-ka-ka-kalt da drin... *bibber*  
  
VEGETA  
Soll ich dich in den Backofen sperren?  
  
GOKU  
Nee, danke. Geht schon w-wieder einigermassen....  
  
TRUNKS  
So, sind wir jetzt vollzählig?  
  
VEGETA  
Irgendwie kommt es mir so vor, als würde Piccolo fehlen.  
  
GOKU  
Radditz auch...  
  
VEGETA  
Wie? Trunks?? Sag bloß, dass du Radditz jetzt auch für deine Show engagiert hast??  
  
TRUNKS  
Warum nicht? Ich habe keinen Grund, weswegen nicht. Je mehr Leute wir haben, desto besser ist es.  
  
Luigi betritt mit Piccolo und Radditz im Schlepptau die Küche.  
  
LUIGI  
Leute! Die beiden hier lagen im VIP-Raum und sehen nicht sehr frisch aus...  
  
KURIRIN  
Ja, die hab ich gestern auch noch in der neuen Kneipe nebenan getroffen...  
  
LUIGI  
Welche Kneipe?  
  
KURIRIN  
Dieser Laden, der früher mal dir gehört hat.  
  
LUIGI  
Quatsch! Das ist immer noch meine Pizzeria!! Du Spaten!  
  
RADDITZ  
Hallllllo.... sacht ma...wo bin isch hier eigentlich?! *hicks*  
  
PICCOLO  
Alllso, dass würde ich.... ja auch gerne mal wissen... *hicks*  
  
VEGETA  
Sind die jetzt chronisch besoffen oder was ist los? Piccolo, dass wirst du in Zukunft lassen, klar?  
  
PICCOLO  
Hä?  
  
VEGETA  
Soll ich dir zeigen, was ich meine?  
  
PICCOLO&RADDITZ  
Hä?!?  
  
TRUNKS  
Also Daddy, bevor du mit den beiden jetzt irgendwas anstellst….  
  
VEGETA  
Das reicht! Ob der jetzt ein Gehirn hat oder nicht, das geht zu weit!!!!  
  
Vegeta wird zum SSJ, krallt sich Trunks und will mit ihm ab durch die Scheibe. Jedoch hat er nicht damit gerechnet, dass dies extra-dickes Panzerglas war und Trunks sieht erst mal Sternchen.  
  
VEGETA  
Das kommt auf das gleiche raus.  
  
GOHAN  
Darf ich dann weitermoderieren?  
  
GOKU  
Tu was du willst...  
  
GOHAN  
Sugoi! Na gut, jetzt kommt unser heutiger Star-Gast! Mister Satan!!  
  
Ein Scheinwerfer wird auf den rechten Kücheneingang gelenkt und Mister Satan setzt zum Sprung an. Dann macht er einen Salt und rutscht prompt auf der Banane aus, die Goku grade gegessen hatte. Er rutscht darauf geradewegs auf Piccolos Minibar zu, was die beiden Angetrunkenen jedoch verhindern wollen und es gibt ein ziemliches Verknote.  
  
SATAN  
Hallo Fans! Hier bin ich, euer Weltmeister und Bezwinger von Cell! Mister Satan!!  
  
Er wird von allen schief angeguckt, besonders von Gohan.  
  
VEGETA  
Trunks... das war das Schlimmste, was du mir antun konntest.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hä? Was? Wieso dreht sich hier alles?   
  
GOHAN  
Also, eins will ich mal klarstellen du blöder Angeber. Cell hab immerhin noch ich besiegt, ja? Und ab sofort bist du mein privater Diener, sonst mach ich mit dir das gleiche wie mit Cell!  
  
GOKU  
Hey Gohan, so kenn ich dich ja gar nicht... Ach was soll's? Dann pass aber auf, dass Chichi das nicht rauskriegt.  
  
SATAN  
Och menno! Wieso musste ich ausgerechnet in diese Show kommen. Hier sind doch nur Leute von den Cell-Spielen, die alle stärker sind als ich. Ok, abgesehen von diesem beknackten Biolek...  
  
BIOLEK  
Beknackt?  
  
SATAN  
Vergiss es einfach. Wo ist der Moderator hier?  
  
GOHAN  
Der bin momentan ich...  
  
SATAN  
Oh nein!! Ich gehe wieder! Ich lass mich doch nicht von diesem Knirps herumkommandieren...  
  
GOHAN  
Wirst du aber! Ich bin sowieso besser als du! Du bist nichts als ein alter, blöder Angeber!  
  
VEGETA zu GOKU  
Du, aus dem Jungen wird mal was. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm mal das ein oder andere im Leute zusammen scheißen beibringen...  
  
GOKU  
Ach ich weiß nicht Vegeta... Chichi wird mich sowieso wieder fertig machen, wenn sie das hier sieht. Aber tu was du nicht lassen kannst.  
  
VEGETA  
Hehe, gut gut! Das wird spassig.... Komm her Gohan!  
  
GOHAN  
Hä?  
  
SATAN  
Na warte! Ich bin immerhin der Star der ganzen Menschheit und allen lieben mich! Mach das mal nach!  
  
VEGETA  
Pah! Ich bin der Schrecken der ganzen Menschheit! Und du hältst jetzt die Klappe, während ich Gohan einige Tipps gebe...  
  
SATAN  
Öhm... na gut.  
  
Vegeta schnappt sich Gohan und zieh ihn zu Piccolo und Radditz an die Minibar.  
  
PICCOLO  
Ach Gohan? Willste auch mal probieren....*hicks*   
  
VEGETA  
So, lass dich mal an Radditz aus. So als Test, bei dem ist das ja eh egal...  
  
GOHAN  
Soll ich wirklich?  
  
RADDITZ  
Was will der? Hilfe ich hab Angst!!  
  
GOHAN  
Nun gut! Und jetzt zu dir, du mit diesem Teppich auf dem Kopf!!  
  
VEGETA  
Ach, den Spitznamen hatte doch schon Jeeze, versuch mal einen anderen...  
  
GOHAN   
Gut! Du...ähh... darf ich auch dein Lieblingswort benutzen?  
  
VEGETA  
Mach!  
  
GOHAN  
Okay! Du alter, beknackter Kusottare!!  
  
RADDITZ  
Örks...*umkipp* ....  
  
VEGETA  
Jo, das hat gewirkt. Und jetzt probierst du den Schildkröten-Opa zu erledigen.... *sichumguck* Wobei mir auffällt... wo steckt der schon wieder?  
  
PICCOLO  
Also, *hicks* Ich tipp mal auf Geschirrspüler!  
  
Derweil im Geschirrspüler...  
  
KURIRIN  
Oje, die haben unser Versteck gefunden. Was machen wir nun Meister?  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Also, das war Alfred und ich die ganze Zeit hier machen?  
  
KURIRIN  
Wie bitte?! Was macht ihr denn??  
  
BIOLEK  
Abwarten und Tee trinken. Auch eine Tasse?  
  
KURIRIN  
*umkipp*  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Eine Frage, wo hast du Tee eigentlich her? Es ist doch erstens dunkel hier, zweites zu und drittes leer.  
  
BIOLEK  
Hintereingang...  
  
KURIRIN  
Pah! Irgendwie hat hier alles einen Hintereingang, kann das sein?  
  
BIOLEK  
Es ist eine Studioküche von IKEA. Selbst der Backofen hat einen Hintereingang.  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Genial, dann haben wir einen neuen Fluchtweg.  
  
KURIRIN  
Aber nur, wenn der Hintereingang noch niemand außer uns entdeckt hat.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit öffnet Gohan den Geschirrspüler von vorn und Vegeta von hinten.  
  
VEGETA  
Halloohoo!! Ihr seid erledigt!!  
  
GOHAN  
Aber Vegeta-san, was soll ich mit dem Herrn der Schildkröten und Kuririn anstellen?  
  
VEGETA  
Gar nichts, lass die weiter ihren Tee trinken. Kümmere dich um Biolek.  
  
Händereibend steht Gohan vor Biolek und packt ihm beim Kragen.  
  
GOHAN  
Und nun zu uns, du kleines Weichhirn...  
  
GOKU  
Mooooment mal Sohn! Was machst du da?!  
  
VEGETA  
Halt du dich da raus Kakarotto! Ich bringe Gohan nur grad bei, wie man mit Idioten am besten umgeht. Er hat's irgendwie drauf oder?  
  
GOKU  
Nee, Vegeta! Das wirst du sein lassen, ich will nicht, dass Gohan noch so wird wie du!  
  
VEGETA  
Warum nicht? Ist doch immerhin besser, als wenn er so werden würde, wie du oder?  
  
Währenddessen hat sich Trunks wieder erholt und Luigi hört mit seinen Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen auf.  
  
TRUNKS  
Na warte, Daddy! Diesmal bist du zu weit gegangen! Das bedeutet Krieg!!  
  
VEGETA  
Mwahahaha!! Das will ich sehen!  
  
TRUNKS  
Wo ist mein neues Bratpfannen-Set?  
  
LUIGI  
Hier!  
  
TRUNKS  
Attacke!!!  
  
Trunks schnappt sich zwei Edelstahlbratpfannen und rennt auf Vegeta zu. Dieser benutzt jedoch Biolek als Schutzschild. – KLONG!  
  
BIOLEK  
Oje...gute Nacht!  
  
VEGETA  
Haha! Du glaubst ja wohl nicht im ernst, dass ich mich so schnell unterkriegen lasse! Ich hab da auch noch was im Angebot! Einen Moment!!  
  
Vegeta verschwindet kurz in Gokus Kühlraum und kommt mit einer Kiste zurück.  
  
SATAN  
Was hast du da drin?  
  
VEGETA  
Tomaten! Hehe!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Och, nein Daddy....!  
  
VEGETA  
Oh doch!!  
  
Vegeta beginnt Trunks mit Tomaten abzuwerfen und binnen weniger Sekunden ist Trunks nur noch ein lilahaariges Tomatenmonster auf zwei Beinen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Igitt!! Das krieg ich doch nie wieder raus!! Scheisse!!  
  
VEGETA  
Hehehe!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Aber ich hab noch mehr! Denk bloß nicht, dass das alles war! Piccolo, darf ich mal an die Mini-Bar?  
  
PICCOLO  
Wie? Nein, die gehört mir!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Trotzdem!  
  
Trunks schnappt sich zwei Flaschen Piccolo und donnert sie Vegeta an die Birne.  
  
VEGETA  
Ähh... war was?  
  
TRUNKS  
Keine Reaktion? Na denn... ich greif zu Langhaar-Mitteln...  
  
RADDITZ  
Hö?  
  
Trunks packt Radditz an den Haaren und schleudert ihn, nach mehrmaligen „Im-Kreis-Drehen" in Richtung Vegeta.  
  
RADDITZ  
Hilfääää!!!!  
  
VEGETA  
Wah! Wie kannst du nur?!?  
  
Radditz reißt Vegeta im Flug mit sich und die beiden fliegen gradewegs in Gokus Richtung. Ein lautes Scheppern ist zu hören und Vegeta kommt wieder rausgestampft, jedoch mit Radditz, der ihm am Bein hängt und anfängt zu heulen.  
  
RADDITZ  
Wäähää!! Nicht schon wieder! Bitte nicht!!  
  
VEGETA  
Doch! Ich muss jetzt irgendjemanden Abschlachten und du bist eben der einzige, der dafür geeignet ist.  
  
Während Vegeta sich neue Methoden ausdenkt, wie er Radditz killen könnte, gesellt sich Trunks zum freien Platz an der Mini-Bar und das Wett-Trinken geht weiter.  
  
KURIRIN  
Und was machst du jetzt?  
  
SATAN  
Ich? Öhm, ich weiß nicht... ich war ja eigentlich der heutige Star der Show, aber mich hat irgendwie keiner beachtet. Deswegen komme ich einfach morgen wieder, vielleicht wird's dann anders. Tschüssi!!  
  
GOHAN  
Du Trunks?! Darf ich heute abmoderieren?  
  
TRUNKS  
Waaaas?? Nein, das mach ich *hicks*!! Also meine geilen Zuschauer..., wenn Sie auch morgen noch wissen wollen, warum ich alles doppelt sehe, dann schalten Sie auch morgen wieder ein, wenn ich Ihnen zeige, .... dass ich mehr trinken kann als Piccolo... *hicks*....  
  
GOHAN  
Menno! Ich hätte das viel besser hingekriegt!!  
  
REGISSEUR  
So, die Szene ist im Kasten! Cut!  
  
ENDE KAPITEL 24 


	25. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - Staffel 3 - (DBZ-Comedy)   
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
Darsteller:   
(Mirai) Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Luigi und Kuririn  
Nebendarsteller: Alfred Biolek, Gohan, Radditz und Muten-Roshi!!!  
Als Special-Guest Mister Satan (ab Folge 24)!!!  
  
Requisiten: Eine hypermoderne Küche von IKEA mit Panzerglas, mit einem angebauten Tiefkühlraum als Maxi-Kühlschrank, eine ganze Kochbuchreihe von Alfred Biolek "Alfred kocht wieder - Band 1-10", einen Flammenwerfer, einen Feuerlöscher, viele neue Kochschürzen, eine Minibar voll mit Piccolo-Sekt, eine Ausnüchterungszelle für Piccolo und je einen Gutschein zu McDoof, Burger King und Pizza-Hut. Und natürlich noch viel, viel mehr!  
  
*****************************************   
Kapitel 25: "Anonyme Alkoholiker!?"  
  
Trunks kommt, etwas müde und gähnend, ins Studio geschlurft und murmelt etwas Unverständliches.  
  
GOKU  
Was hast du Trunks?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ach nichts... war wohl etwas zu viel gestern...  
  
VEGETA  
Was?  
  
LUIGI  
Ach, er hat mit Piccolo und Radditz um die Wette gesoffen, und verloren...  
  
VEGETA  
Sieht ihm irgendwie nicht ähnlich.  
  
TRUNKS  
Mann! Hab ich vielleicht `nen Kater.... örks...  
  
GOKU  
Ich seh keinen Kater... und ehrlich gesagt kenn ich auch nur einen, Meister Quitte.  
  
VEGETA  
Argh! Dieser Baka!!  
  
GOHAN  
Ihr seid alle bescheuert...  
  
GOKU  
Wie bitte Gohan? Solche Sprüche verbiete ich mir!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Autsch... mein Kopf dröhnt wie sonst was. Hat jemand ein Aspirin für mich?  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Nee, die brauch ich immer selber, wenn mich mal wieder irgendwer K.O. schlägt.  
  
KURIRIN  
Mir geht's genauso... ich passe.  
  
GOHAN  
Gegen so was sollte man was unternehmen!  
  
Piccolo und Radditz betreten die Küche. Sie sehen genauso fertig aus, wie Trunks.  
  
PICCOLO  
Hilfe! Mir ist schlecht!  
  
RADDITZ  
Ja und mir erst!  
  
GOHAN  
Lasst mich mal nachdenken, vielleicht finde ich eine Lösung für das Problem...  
  
GOKU  
Was für ein Problem? Weil Trunks einen unsichtbaren Kater hat?  
  
VEGETA  
Nein Kakarotto, du Baka! Denk doch mal nach!!.... Ach, ich vergaß, dazu bist du ja nicht in der Lage...  
  
GOKU  
Hehe!! Ich versteh kein Wort was du sagst, aber egal... Ich bin dann in meinem Kühlraum, wenn ihr mich braucht!  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI&KURIRIN  
Und wir sind bei Biolek im Geschirrspüler.  
  
LUIGI  
So langsam glaub ich wirklich, dass die schwul sind...  
  
BIOLEK  
Hey, das hab ich gehört!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Kümmert euch doch mal um mich! Ich leide!!  
  
VEGETA  
Gleich noch viel mehr!!  
  
GOHAN  
Leute, ich hab's! Wir gründen die Anonymen Alkoholiker!  
  
VEGETA  
Vergiss es, die gibt es schon!  
  
GOHAN  
Kuso!  
  
VEGETA  
Hehe, wenn Kakarotto das hören würde. Sein Kleiner fängt schon richtig an zu fluchen. Alles mein Training... *g*  
  
PICCOLO  
Uhhhahhhh!! Ich brauch eine Kotztüte und zwar sofort! Oder hast du noch einen Manager, den du nicht mehr brauchst, Trunks?  
  
TRUNKS  
Nein! Ihr lasst alle die Finger von meinen Managern, ist das klar?  
  
RADDITZ  
Ich kann das nicht mehr aushalten!! Ich will sterben!!  
  
VEGETA  
Kannst du haben! Oder besser gesagt: Wie möchten Sie's denn heute?  
  
Radditz kippt um.  
  
VEGETA  
Och manno! Ihr versteht alle keinen Spaß!  
  
GOHAN  
Ach wisst ihr was. Wir gründen trotzdem die Anonymen Alkoholiker.  
  
RADDITZ  
Ich will zurück in die Hölle!!  
  
VEGETA  
Darf ich dich hinbringen?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich brauch jetzt dringend etwas, was schnell hilft und mich von diesem Kater befreit. Schließlich will ich noch diese Show hier moderieren.  
  
VEGETA  
Ich glaube, ich hab da was...  
  
TRUNKS  
Wirklich Daddy?  
  
Vegeta schnappt sich eine Edelstahlbratpfanne und zieht Trunks damit eins über.  
  
VEGETA  
Reicht das?  
  
LUIGI  
Und was machen wir heute Tolles?  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich werde nie wieder irgendetwas Alkoholisches anfassen, darauf könnt ihr Gift nehmen!  
  
GOHAN  
Wow! Piccolo-san, bist du endlich clean?  
  
PICCOLO  
Kann mal so sagen.  
  
RADDITZ  
Und was machen wir mit unseren Abo?  
  
PICCOLO  
Welches Abo?  
  
RADDITZ  
Du hast dir doch bei deiner Firma...  
  
VEGETA  
Piccolo? Du hast eine Firma?!  
  
RADDITZ  
Lass mich ausreden!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich hab keine Firma! Die haben meinen Namen geklaut!  
  
RADDITZ  
Du auch! Also... du hast dir doch ein Piccolo-Abo geholt. Jeden Tag liefern die uns jetzt 6 Kisten mit diesem Zeug! Was willst du damit anstellen?  
  
GOHAN  
Piccolo, wehe du kriegst jetzt einen Rückfall, dann kenn ich dich nicht mehr!  
  
PICCOLO  
Das hab ich auch nicht vor. Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee!  
  
VEGETA  
Doch nicht etwa die gleiche, die ich habe?  
  
PICCOLO  
Doch!  
  
PICCOLO&VEGETA  
Wir füllen Baka-Trunks damit ab!! Wuahahaha!!  
  
LUIGI  
Och nee... der soll doch nachher noch weitermoderieren...  
  
SATAN  
Also, wenn ihr jemanden braucht, der hier für Stimmung sorgt, dann kann ich das auch machen!!  
  
VEGETA  
Klappe! Du bist hier sowieso nur dazu da, dass wir höhere Einschaltquoten kriegen!  
  
SATAN  
Pah! Ich kann auch wieder gehen, wenn ihr mich so schlecht behandelt!  
  
GOHAN  
Soll ich dich wieder erpressen?! Denk dran, ein Wort von mir und du bist am Ende!  
  
SATAN  
Okay, okay, ich bin schon still.... Gott, gehen mir die auf die Nerven!  
  
PICCOLO  
Du, ich sag's dir lieber gleich. Gott hilft dir dabei auch nicht mehr, der steht nämlich auf unserer Seite.  
  
SATAN  
Ich verzieh mich wieder.  
  
Der Geschirrspüler öffnet sich wieder und Kuririn und Muten-Roshi kommen rausgestürmt.  
  
KURIRIN  
Hilfe!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Was denn?  
  
VEGETA  
Kipp wieder um, du bist bewusstlos...  
  
TRUNKS  
Wie du meinst, Daddy *umkipp*...  
  
VEGETA  
Ist der blöd!!  
  
KURIRIN - gelangweilt  
Dann eben noch mal..... HILFE!!  
  
LUIGI  
Was denn?  
  
KURIRIN  
Irgendwas stimmt mit Biolek nicht!  
  
VEGETA  
Ist ja egal. Wo waren wir?  
  
TRUNKS  
Wollen wir mit der Show weitermachen? Ich hab keinen Bock mehr bewusstlos zu spielen...  
  
RADDITZ  
Ich will in die Hölle!  
  
PICCOLO  
Tja, aber die haben heute geschlossen.  
  
RADDITZ  
Mist! Was mach ich denn nun?  
  
KURIRIN  
Also, wenn du nichts zu tun hast, kannst du dich um Biolek kümmern.  
  
RADDITZ  
Was hat der denn?  
  
KURIRIN  
Nun, der hat sich mit Muten-Roshi in der Wolle!  
  
RADDITZ  
Das kann ja heiter werden.  
  
GOHAN  
Was du nicht sagst.   
  
RADDITZ  
Hehe, dann knöpf ich mir die beiden mal vor!  
  
TRUNKS  
So, wenn ihr dann so langsam mal mit eurem Schwachsinn fertig seid...  
  
VEGETA  
Piccolo? Sind wir das?  
  
PICCOLO  
Och... ich sag einfach mal ja, warten wir ab, was kommt.  
  
TRUNKS  
.... dann kann ich endlich weitermachen.  
  
LUIGI  
Und womit?  
  
TRUNKS  
Tja nun... das frage ich mich auch grade.  
  
VEGETA  
Ich sag's doch Baka!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja Mann! Was kann ich dafür, dass ihr mich dauernd unterbrecht? Da kann es jedem mal passieren, dass er seinen Text vergisst!!  
  
VEGETA  
Was bei dir ja wohl sonderlich oft passiert!  
  
TRUNKS  
Das brauchst du jetzt aber nicht witzig zu finden!! Mach es doch besser!!  
  
VEGETA  
Pah! Wenn ich du wäre, dann würde ich diese Show ein für alle mal einstampfen!  
  
TRUNKS  
Hmm.... gut! Kannst haben!  
  
REGISSEUR  
Halt! So was das aber nicht geplant!  
  
TRUNKS  
Was war geplant? Ich plane alles selber! Ich brauche keine Manager mehr. Die werden sowieso alle nur nacheinander gekillt!  
  
REGISSEUR  
Keiner hat dir erlaubt, diese Show einfach zu hinzuschmeißen!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich....  
  
VEGETA  
Siehst du's nicht? Er will nicht mehr!  
  
Goku kommt wie ein Irrer aus dem Kühlraum gestürmt!  
  
GOKU  
Hab ich mich da verhört? Ihr wollt diese Sendung einstampfen??? *snif*  
  
TRUNKS  
Na gut, so hatte ich es nicht gesagt...  
  
GOKU  
Aber Trunks!!!  
  
Goku hängt sich an Trunks Bein und fängt an zu flennen.  
  
GOKU  
Das kannst du mir doch nicht antun!! Wääähäää!!  
  
VEGETA  
Na bitte! Da siehst du, was du wieder angerichtet hast.... *seufz*  
  
RADDITZ  
Was will diese Heulsuse von einem Kakarotto hier?  
  
GOHAN  
Halt's Maul!  
  
PICCOLO  
*prust* Hey, Gohan! Das hat sich richtig echt angehört! Hätte dir das fast abgenommen!  
  
GOHAN  
Und damit das klar ist! Diese Show wird weiterlaufen! Sie wird in die ewigen Kochshow-Jagdgründe eingehen! Und wenn's sein muss, mach ich das persönlich!  
  
VEGETA  
Warum ist der auf einmal so engagiert?  
  
PICCOLO  
Mag daran liegen, dass er nur hier ist, um nicht von Chichi angemeckert zu werden.  
  
GOHAN  
Hähä... ja, so ist es!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich hab aber keinen Bock mehr!  
  
VEGETA  
Hast du wohl! Du kannst doch nicht einfach aufhören!  
  
TRUNKS  
Du bist verrückt, Daddy....  
  
LUIGI  
Ich geh schon mal in Deckung! Habt ihr da im Geschirrspüler noch ein Plätzchen frei für mich?  
  
VEGETA  
Wie hast du mich eben genannt?? Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich?  
  
TRUNKS  
Du änderst deine Meinung von einer Sekunde auf die andere.  
  
GOHAN  
Ruhe dahinten! Ich habe einen Plan!  
  
GOKU  
Gohan, tu irgendwas, damit ich meinen Kühlraum behalten darf, ok?  
  
GOHAN  
Geht klar! Los Leute, wir tun uns zusammen und machen wieder was aus dieser Show!  
  
PICCOLO  
Klingt gut, aber wie willst du das anstellen?  
  
VEGETA  
Macht doch, was ihr wollt! Ich geh Baka-Trunks verkloppen!  
  
RADDITZ  
Och Veggie.... darf ich mitmachen?? Bitte!!!  
  
VEGETA  
Nenn mich nicht.... hm... ach, egal! Ja kannst du!  
  
RADDITZ  
Sugoi! Dafür darfst du mich nachher auch auf 20 verschiedene Arten abschlachten! *g*  
  
KURIRIN  
Diese Saiyajins... sind doch alle verrückt.  
  
PICCOLO  
In irgendeiner Weise geb ich dir da Recht.  
  
GOKU  
Ich bin im Kühlraum! Yummy! Und Gohan - halt du hier die Stellung!  
  
GOHAN  
Na toll, jetzt lassen sie mich hier alleine rumstehen... was mach ich jetzt?  
  
PICCOLO  
Kuririn und ich gehen zu McDoof.  
  
GOHAN  
Macht nur. Ich hab schon wieder eine Idee, was ich jetzt mache!  
  
-Stille-  
  
GOHAN  
Natürlich, jetzt konnte auch keiner was erwidern! Hey, Satan du Trottel, tanz an!  
  
SATAN  
Ihr braucht mich, Meister?  
  
GOHAN  
Ja, ich geb dir jetzt eine einmalige Chance, die letzten 5 Minuten dieser Show zu nutzen, und den Zuschauern irgendwas zu präsentieren! Außerdem darfst du nachher abmoderieren, hier aufräumen, das Licht ausmachen, abschließen, dich mit dem Regisseur streiten, dich von Vegeta zusammenscheißen lassen und was sonst noch so ansteht. Na, freut dich das?  
  
SATAN  
*schwitz* Ja... aber klar doch!  
  
GOHAN  
Na denn, ich geh dann mal!  
  
5 Minuten Stille.  
  
SATAN  
Ok, dann... sag ich mal. Schalten Sie auch Morgen wieder ein. Wenn es heißt...  
  
Auf einmal kommt Trunks durch die Decke reingekracht.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hilfe Daddy!!!  
  
SATAN  
Gut, oder das. Tschüssi!  
  
Man sieht Satan noch aus der Küche rennen, gefolgt von Trunks und das Licht geht aus.  
  
REGISSEUR  
Tja... diese Folge hatte zwar kaum Zuschauer, aber was soll's. Ich sag dann mal, wie immer, CUT!  
  
ENDE KAPITEL 25 


	26. 

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - Staffel 3 - (DBZ-Comedy)   
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
Darsteller:   
(Mirai) Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Luigi und Kuririn  
Nebendarsteller: Alfred Biolek, Gohan, Radditz und Muten-Roshi!!!  
Als Special-Guest Mister Satan (ab Folge 24)!!!  
  
Requisiten: Eine hypermoderne Küche von IKEA mit Panzerglas, mit einem angebauten Tiefkühlraum als Maxi-Kühlschrank, eine ganze Kochbuchreihe von Alfred Biolek "Alfred kocht wieder - Band 1-10", einen Flammenwerfer, einen Feuerlöscher, viele neue Kochschürzen, eine Minibar voll mit Piccolo-Sekt, eine Ausnüchterungszelle für Piccolo und je einen Gutschein zu McDoof, Burger King und Pizza-Hut. Und natürlich noch viel, viel mehr!  
  
*****************************************   
Kapitel 26: "Trunks wird abgelöst..."  
  
Das Licht geht an und Trunks betritt die Küche, jedoch trägt er diesmal keine Kochschürze.   
  
TRUNKS  
Hallo Leute! Ich hab was anzusagen!  
  
Gohan und Vegeta betreten die Küche.  
  
TRUNKS  
So wie es aussieht, habe ich festgestellt, dass ich gar nicht in der Lage bin zu kochen.  
  
VEGETA  
Ach nee! Was du nicht sagst...  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja, mach dich ruhig über mich lustig, das baut mich tierisch auf Daddy...  
  
VEGETA  
Ruhe!  
  
TRUNKS  
Wer soll hier ruhig sein? Ich rede! Das ist immerhin noch meine Show und NICHT deine!  
  
VEGETA  
Sehr interessant. Ein Moderator, der eine Kochshow leitet, obwohl er grade zugegeben hat, dass er gar nicht kochen kann.  
  
Biolek betritt die Küche.  
  
BIOLEK  
Also, mein lieber Herr Vegetarier...  
  
Vegeta funkelt Biolek böse an.  
  
BIOLEK  
Lass mich erst mal ausreden! Wie ihr alle wisst, hab ich selbst eine Kochsendung. Oder besser gesagt, ich hatte eine, genannt Alfredissimo.  
  
TRUNKS  
Den Namen kenn ich!  
  
Trunks kramt einen Stapel Bücher mit der Aufschrift: 'Alfred kocht wieder' raus.  
  
TRUNKS  
Der Name stand irgendwo in einem dieser Bücher.  
  
VEGETA  
Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle? Du sammelst diese Bücher immer noch???  
  
TRUNKS  
Öh ja?  
  
BIOLEK  
Hehe...wenn ihr mich ausreden lassen würdet...  
  
VEGETA  
Ja, mach hinne!  
  
BIOLEK  
Ich wollte ja grade sagen, dass man gar nicht kochen können muss, um so eine Show zu moderieren. Guckt euch mich an! Ihr glaubt doch nicht im ernst, dass ich ein Koch bin oder?  
  
VEGETA  
Das hatte ich nie angezweifelt. Dazu müsste man schon intelligenter sein, als Baka-Trunks, und das bist du schon lange nicht.  
  
GOHAN  
Ich weiß worauf du hinauswillst.  
  
TRUNKS  
Du meinst... du hast diese Bücher gar nicht geschrieben?? Und ich dachte immer...  
  
BIOLEK  
Sag mal, glaubst du ich kann schreiben?? Das wäre ja noch schöner!  
  
TRUNKS  
Och nöö!! Ich brech zusammen...  
  
Trunks bricht zusammen.  
  
Luigi und Piccolo kommen mit einer Trage reingerannt, legen Trunks drauf und rennen wieder raus.  
  
GOHAN  
Sind die jetzt vom Sanitätsdienst oder wie?  
  
Radditz kommt anschließend cool in die Küche geschlendert.  
  
RADDITZ  
Ich hab den Sanitäter vom Kochteam gestern gekillt... und nun... brauchten die auf die Schnelle einen Ersatz...  
  
GOHAN  
So ist da also.  
  
BIOLEK  
Du killst einfach ... unschuldige Leute?  
  
RADDITZ  
Was denkst du denn? Soll ich schuldige Leute killen?  
  
BIOLEK  
Ha...haha... hahaha! Ihr seid echt witzig, Leute! *gucktumsich* Ich muss weg!  
  
Biolek rennt weg und springt in den Geschirrspüler.  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
*gähn* Ach, du bist das! Mach die Tür zu, es zieht!  
  
KURIRIN  
Wie lange sind wir hier schon drin, Meister? *gähn*  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Ich glaube seit uns hier irgendwer eingesperrt hat und die Hintertür im Arsch ist.  
  
BIOLEK  
Oh, Scheisse!  
  
KURIRIN  
Was ist?  
  
BIOLEK  
Heißt das, wir sind hier eingesperrt, bis uns wer rausholt?  
  
KURIRIN  
Solange du es nicht schaffst, einen Geschirrspüler von innen zu öffnen... JA!  
  
BIOLEK  
Ach du große Scheisse!  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Kannst du laut sagen.  
  
BIOLEK  
SCHEISSE!!!  
  
GOHAN  
Sagt mal... habt ihr das eben gehört? Da kommen seltsame Laute aus dem Geschirrspüler...  
  
Piccolo kommt wieder rein.  
  
PICCOLO  
Das hab ich sogar dahinten in der Requisite gehört...   
  
GOHAN  
Piccolo-san, du bist wieder da! Wie geht es Trunks?  
  
PICCOLO  
Frag das Luigi! Ich kann kein Blut sehen...  
  
VEGETA  
Blut?  
  
PICCOLO  
Hey! Das war ein S-C-H-E-R-Z!!  
  
VEGETA  
Schade...  
  
GOHAN  
Und grade jetzt, wo Trunks sein großes Anliegen vortragen wollte. Jetzt weiß keiner von uns, was er heute tun soll.  
  
RADDITZ  
Also Leute... ich kann nur sagen... diese Show ist richtig witzig! Es ist zwar irgendwie keine Kochshow, aber mir gefällt's!  
  
VEGETA  
Und hier hörten Sie die ersten positiven Worte, die jemals zu dieser Sendung beigetragen wurden.  
  
GOHAN  
Sagt mal... wo steckt eigentlich Daddy?  
  
VEGETA  
Kakarotto? Das fragst du noch? Da wo er immer steckt!  
  
GOHAN  
Aber er ist heute noch gar nicht aufgetaucht.  
  
RADDITZ  
Vielleicht ist mein kleiner Bruder ja im Gefrierraum festgefroren oder so.  
  
VEGETA  
Haha! *g*  
  
RADDITZ  
Ich weiß! Schon der Gedanke daran...  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich geh mal nachgucken.  
  
GOHAN  
Ich gucke mal, wie schlimm es mit Trunks ist. Ich will endlich wissen, was er zu sagen hatte.  
  
VEGETA  
Tja und was machen wir jetzt hier? Alleine?  
  
RADDITZ  
Ich würde ja vorschlagen, dass wir rüber an die Mini-Bar gehen...  
  
VEGETA  
Vergiss es!  
  
RADDITZ  
Ja, dann nicht.  
  
VEGETA  
Hast du eine andere Idee?  
  
RADDITZ  
Lass mich mal nachdenken...  
  
VEGETA  
Kannst du das überhaupt?  
  
RADDITZ  
Ich hab's! Willst du mich killen?  
  
VEGETA  
Sowas lass ich mir nicht zweimal sagen! Hehe!  
  
Piccolo kommt wieder in die Küche geschlurft, mit einem Cape, das eher nach einem festgefrorenen Brett aussieht und einem Eisklotz unterm Arm, in dem Goku sitzt.  
  
PICCOLO  
Guckt mal, was ich gefun....den ha....be... HEY WO STECKT IHR ALLE?!  
  
Man hört seltsame Laute aus dem Nebenraum und schließlich kommt Vegeta, freudestrahlend wieder rein und ein recht verkohlter und dampfender Radditz folgt ihm.  
  
VEGETA  
So, jetzt geht's mir besser.  
  
RADDITZ  
Mich fragt ja keiner, wie's mir geht.  
  
VEGETA  
Du bist auch tot.  
  
RADDITZ  
Jetzt bin ich noch toter als vorher.  
  
PICCOLO  
Vegeta, ich hab einen Auftrag für dich!  
  
VEGETA  
Wirklich?! Okay, Radditz, wir machen später weiter, mein Typ wird verlangt!  
  
PICCOLO  
Willst du Goku aus diesem Eisklotz raushelfen?  
  
VEGETA  
Darf ich dazu vielleicht einen Final Flash oder Ähnliches benutzen?  
  
PICCOLO  
Tu, was du willst.  
  
VEGETA  
Das lass ich mir auch nicht zweimal sagen! Aus dem Weg!! FINAL FLASH!!!  
  
Trunks kommt zur gleichen Zeit wieder reingerannt.  
  
TRUNKS  
Aber Daddy! Doch nicht in der Kücheeeee......*qualm*...*röchel*...!!!  
  
VEGETA  
Welcher Baka hat dir gesagt, genau in meine Schussbahn zu rennen? Jetzt bist du selbst dran Schuld!  
  
Luigi und Gohan kommen rein und Luigi schleift eine Trage hinter sich her.  
  
LUIGI  
Jetzt weiß ich, wie sich die Sanitäter gefühlt haben...  
  
GOKU  
*hust* Was ist passiert?  
  
GOHAN  
Daddy! Bist du okay?  
  
GOKU  
Öhm... wo bin ich?  
  
GOHAN  
Weißt du das nicht?  
  
GOKU  
Wer bist du? Wer bin ich? Und wer ist der Kerl mit der dämlichen Frisur da vorne, der ... mich so anguckt, als würde er mich jeden Augenblick zerfleischen?  
  
VEGETA  
Wie bitte Kakarotto??  
  
GOHAN  
Daddy? Willst du mich verscheißern?  
  
VEGETA  
Das hat mir grade noch gefehlt...  
  
Die Tür geht auf und Trunks kommt, auf Krücken und gefolgt von Piccolo und Luigi wieder rein.  
  
TRUNKS  
So! Und diesmal unterbricht mich keiner!  
  
GOKU  
Wer ist das denn?  
  
PICCOLO  
Ruhe Goku, Trunks will was sagen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja genau! Ich wollte nämlich eigentlich sagen, dass ich keinen Bock mehr auf diese Show habe und dass ich einen Nachfolger unter euch ausgewählt habe...  
  
Alle gucken sich um.  
  
VEGETA  
Meinst du Biolek?  
  
TRUNKS  
Nee, aber... wo steckt der eigentlich?  
  
LUIGI  
Moment, ich guck mal nach...  
  
Luigi geht zum Geschirrspüler und öffnet die Klappe. Erleichtert springen Biolek, Kuririn und Muten-Roshi raus.  
  
KURIRIN  
Na endlich! Ich bin frei!  
  
VEGETA  
He Baka! Wen meinst du?  
  
TRUNKS  
Na Gohan!  
  
GOHAN  
Nani? Ich?? A-aber...  
  
GOKU  
Was ist los?  
  
GOHAN  
Du, das geht nicht. So wie's aussieht, hat Daddy sein Gedächtnis verloren und bis er es nicht wieder hat, bin ich total ausgelastet.  
  
TRUNKS  
Das ist nicht dein Ernst....  
  
GOHAN  
Eigentlich schon!  
  
TRUNKS  
Argh! Mist! Jetzt muss ich diese Show doch weitermachen.  
  
RADDITZ  
Du sucht einen, der dich ablöst?  
  
TRUNKS  
Hatte ich so im Sinn...  
  
RADDITZ  
Darf ich? Bitte!!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Wer? Du? Mein alter Saufbruder will diese Show moderieren?  
  
RADDITZ  
Klaro!  
  
TRUNKS  
Naja, du kannst es ja mal versuchen! Aber wenn nichts draus wird, ändern wir das wieder.  
  
VEGETA  
Trunks... der kann aber genauso wenig kochen wie du. Das wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben.  
  
TRUNKS  
Na und? Dann ist er jedenfalls derjenige, der immer von dir zerfleischt wird. Und meinen Manager hat er dann auch noch am Hals, nicht zu vergessen den Produzent, den Regisseur...und... tja! Ich bin raus!  
  
BIOLEK  
Heisst das, du machst gar nicht mehr bei dieser Show mit?  
  
TRUNKS  
Hab ich nicht gesagt.  
  
PICCOLO  
Leute, wir sollten uns morgen wohl eher um Goku kümmern. Dem geht's nicht gut.  
  
VEGETA  
Mach ich schon!  
  
GOHAN  
Nein! Lieber nicht... er wurde schon einmal verhackstückt...  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Ich hab da meine spezielle Methode, wie wir ihn retten können.  
  
KURIRIN  
Ach wirklich? Doch nicht etwa DIE Methode?  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Bei Goku gibt es nur eine und wenn die nicht wirkt, dann können wir aufgeben!  
  
GOHAN  
Fangen Sie an.  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
He Goku! Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich zum Essen einlade?  
  
GOKU  
Wer ist Goku? Und wer bist du Opa? Wieso Essen?  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
*umkipp* Okay, ich hab es wenigstens versucht.  
  
RADDITZ  
Ich freu mich ja so!!  
  
Radditz hüpft wie eine bekokste Putzfrau durch die Gegend, bis er von Trunks gestoppt wird.  
  
TRUNKS  
Das machst du nie wieder!!  
  
RADDITZ  
Hehe! Wieso?  
  
TRUNKS  
Das ist meine Masche!  
  
PICCOLO  
Wir haben noch 10 Sekunden Sendezeit...  
  
VEGETA  
Ich hau schon mal ab, gute Nacht!  
  
KURIRIN  
Nun... ich fühl mich im Geschirrspüler eigentlich ganz wohl. Kommen Sie mit, Meister?  
  
BIOLEK  
Ich auch!  
  
RADDITZ  
Trunksi! Darf ich heute schon mal abmoderieren?  
  
TRUNKS  
Mach doch!  
  
RADDITZ  
Japp! Und schalten Sie auch nächstes Mal wieder ein! Denn dann werden Sie MICH sehen, wie ich diese Sendung moderiere!!  
  
REGISSEUR  
Schön! Cut! Aber das üben wir noch mal.  
  
ENDE KAPITEL 26 


	27. "Das große Durcheinander!"

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - Staffel 3 - (DBZ-Comedy)   
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
Darsteller:   
(Mirai) Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Luigi und Kuririn  
Nebendarsteller: Alfred Biolek, Gohan, Radditz und Muten-Roshi!!!  
Als Special-Guest Mister Satan (ab Folge 24)!!!  
  
Requisiten: Eine hypermoderne Küche von IKEA mit Panzerglas, mit einem angebauten Tiefkühlraum als Maxi-Kühlschrank, eine ganze Kochbuchreihe von Alfred Biolek "Alfred kocht wieder - Band 1-10", einen Flammenwerfer, einen Feuerlöscher, viele neue Kochschürzen, eine Minibar voll mit Piccolo-Sekt, eine Ausnüchterungszelle für Piccolo und je einen Gutschein zu McDoof, Burger King und Pizza-Hut. Und natürlich noch viel, viel mehr!  
  
*****************************************   
Kapitel 27: "Das große Durcheinander!"  
  
Radditz guckt vorsichtig durch den Türschlitz, springt in die Küche und rutscht auf einer Bananenschale durch die Küche, bis er gegen die Mini-Bar knallt und umkippt.  
  
PICCOLO  
Ähem... was sollte das?  
  
RADDITZ  
Das kann jedem mal passieren, also Klappe!  
  
PICCOLO  
Das mit der Mini-Bar war aber Absicht, dagegen kannst du nichts sagen!  
  
RADDITZ  
Na von mir aus... Egal, ich muss jetzt die Show anmoderieren!  
  
PICCOLO  
Aber wieso in diesen Klamotten?! Okay, ich sag nichts mehr, mach...  
  
RADDITZ  
Yo hallo liebe Zuschauer! Ich bin DJ Raddy und begrüsse Sie zur neuen Kochshow Variante von Trunks Kochshow!  
  
VEGETA  
DJ Raddy? Ach deswegen dieses peinliches Outfit...  
  
RADDITZ  
Jaja, ist ein Insider-Witz (*siehe Doujinshi)... Aber ich finde das besser als immer nur Kochschürzen! Außerdem sieht dieses DJ Outfit cool aus!  
  
PICCOLO  
Oje... ich glaube es war doch ein Fehler diesen Saiyajin in diese Kochshow zu holen. Den werden wir nie wieder los...  
  
VEGETA  
Da hast du ausnahmsweise mal Recht, Piccolo!  
  
Trunks, Luigi, Biolek und Kuririn kommen in die Küche.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hat jemand von euch Goku-san gesehen? Wir suchen ihn schon den ganzen Tag...  
  
VEGETA  
Es ist 6 Uhr morgens...  
  
TRUNKS  
Oh echt?  
  
PICCOLO  
Kann gar nicht sein!  
  
VEGETA  
Wieso?  
  
PICCOLO  
Weil es gleich halb eins ist.  
  
VEGETA  
Dann hab ich meine Uhr falsch rum.  
  
TRUNKS  
Wie auch immer... hat jemand von euch Goku-san oder Gohan-kun gesehen?  
  
RADDITZ  
Nee, ich nicht. Wie geht's ihm denn? Immer noch dieser Gedächtnisverlust?  
  
LUIGI  
Denk ich mal. Er ist irgendwie abgehauen.  
  
PICCOLO  
Habt ihr schon... McDoof, Burger King, Pizza Hut, Aldi und den Kühlraum abgeklappert?  
  
BIOLEK  
Haben wir. Aber er war nirgends zu finden.  
  
VEGETA  
Tja, Pech oder?  
  
TRUNKS  
Klappe Daddy! Das ist ein ernsthaftes Problem! Wer weiß, was der alles anstellen könnte?  
  
VEGETA  
Was anderes außer Futtern kann Kakarotto doch sowieso nicht.  
  
PICCOLO  
Und Gohan ist ja auch noch bei ihm.  
  
TRUNKS  
Deswegen frage ich mich ja echt, wo die beiden sein könnten.  
  
Kaio-sama beamt sich in die Kochshow.  
  
KAIO  
Bevor ihr auf den Gedanken kommt, bei mir nachzusehen: Er ist nicht da.  
  
VEGETA  
Seit wann kann dieses blaue Viech die Teleportation?  
  
KAIO  
Tja, Trick 17!  
  
TRUNKS  
Seit wann spielst du wieder mit? Hatten wir dich nicht entlassen oder so?  
  
KAIO  
Ich spiel ja auch gar nicht mit! Ich muss weg!!  
  
Kaio-sama beamt sich wieder weg.  
  
LUIGI  
Na gut, immerhin haben wir jetzt einen Ort weniger, wo wir nachsehen müssen.  
  
KURIRIN  
Hat zufällig jemand von euch Muten-Roshi irgendwo gesehen? Der ist nämlich auch spurlos verschwunden.  
  
Piccolo geht zum Geschirrspüler und öffnet diesen.  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Na endlich! Wir haben es hier drin kaum noch ausgehalten!  
  
TRUNKS  
Da ist er ja!  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Ja natürlich bin ich hier! Wo soll ich denn sonst sein?  
  
TRUNKS  
Nicht du! Goku-san!  
  
GOHAN  
Danke Piccolo-san! Das wurde hier echt stickig drin.  
  
PICCOLO  
Wie kommst du da rein? Oder besser gefragt: Wie kommt ihr drei da rein?  
  
GOKU  
Hat jemand was zu essen?  
  
GOHAN  
Aber Daddy, du hast doch schon den ganzen Vorrat hier drin aufgefuttert!  
  
MUTEN-ROSHI  
Den ich extra angelegt hatte, falls ich mal wieder länger hier drin eingesperrt bin.  
  
RADDITZ  
Jetzt weiß ich, wie man sich als Moderator fühlt. Niemand beachtet mich...  
  
TRUNKS  
Hä?  
  
RADDITZ  
Vergesst es einfach. Ich widme mich meiner Mini-Bar, bis ihr fertig seid.  
  
PICCOLO  
Aber Raddy! Ich dachte du wärst jetzt clean!  
  
RADDITZ  
Mir doch egal!  
  
VEGETA  
Argh!! Was soll der ganze Scheiss??  
  
TRUNKS  
Was für ein Scheiss, Daddy?  
  
VEGETA  
Alles!!  
  
BIOLEK  
Es hatte damit angefangen, dass wir Goku und Gohan gesucht hatten...  
  
VEGETA  
Das weiß ich selber du Baka!  
  
LUIGI  
Ich als Sanitäter kann da erst mal nur sagen, dass Goku's gesundheitlicher Zustand vielleicht mal an erster Stelle stehen sollte.  
  
PICCOLO  
Was bist du eigentlich alles? Elektrotechniker, Pizzabäcker, Pizzeriachef, Sanitäter...  
  
LUIGI  
Tja, was halt so an Jobs anfällt. Ich bin eben ein Allround-Genie! *g*  
  
VEGETA  
Schön... weckt mich, wenn's was Neues gibt.  
  
Vegeta kriecht in den Backofen und pennt ein.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich könnte jetzt ja natürlich fies sein...*eg*  
  
KURIRIN  
Das wäre aber nicht klug.  
  
TRUNKS  
Aber, wo sich schon mal die Chance anbietet...*eg*  
  
VEGETA  
Wag es nicht einmal...  
  
TRUNKS  
*schwitz* Okay, Daddy! Ich hab nichts gesagt!!  
  
GOHAN  
Daddy, weißt du mittlerweile wer du bist?  
  
GOKU  
Soweit ich weiß, bin ich ein Vielfrass, den ihr Goku nennt...  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich hätte es nicht besser formulieren können.  
  
GOKU  
Aber was das alles soll, versteh ich immer noch nicht.  
  
BIOLEK  
Ich überlege mir mal was...  
  
LUIGI  
Was glaubst du, tun wir schon die ganze Zeit?  
  
BIOLEK  
Das weiß ich doch nicht!! Was in euren Hirnen so vor sich geht...  
  
PICCOLO  
Halt am besten die Klappe okay?  
  
TRUNKS  
Also, jetzt, wo ich kein Moderator mehr bin, gefällt mir diese Show schon viel besser. Sie wäre sozusagen perfekt, wenn wir nicht dieses Problem hier mit Goku-san hätten.  
  
GOHAN  
Du hast Recht. Und mir fällt absolut nichts ein, was uns helfen könnte.  
  
BIOLEK  
Also mir auch nicht. Worum ging es noch mal?  
  
PICCOLO  
Vergiss es, du dummer Opa.  
  
LUIGI  
Vielleicht sollten wir es rückgängig machen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Was?  
  
LUIGI  
Das mit Goku.  
  
GOHAN  
Öhm... und wie?  
  
LUIGI  
Weiß ich auch nicht.  
  
PICCOLO  
Na toll. Da haben uns unsere Überlegungen in den letzten 20 Minuten ja echt weitergebracht, muss ich schon sagen.  
  
GOKU  
Darf ich dazu auch mal was sagen?  
  
GOHAN  
Klar, Daddy. Wenn du eine Idee hast.  
  
GOKU  
Ist das so ein großes Problem, dass ich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe? Also ich fühl mich ganz normal. Wieso vergessen wir das Ganze nicht einfach.  
  
VEGETA  
Das wäre das Einfachste.  
  
TRUNKS  
Daddy? Du bist wieder wach?  
  
VEGETA  
Ja, ich kann ja nicht die ganze Zeit Radditz zugucken, der da neben dem Backofen an der Wand steht und seinen Kopf dagegen knallt.  
  
PICCOLO  
Armer Raddy...  
  
TRUNKS  
Jetzt weiß er wenigstens, wie ich mich immer gefühlt habe.  
  
GOKU  
Naja... ich versteh nur Bahnhof.  
  
VEGETA  
Also wie immer.  
  
GOHAN  
Was meinst du damit?  
  
VEGETA  
Es ist gar kein Problem, dass Kakarotto sein Gedächtnis verloren hat. Oder wusste er vorher viel mehr als jetzt? Reicht doch, dass er weiß, dass er ein Vielfrass ist und mein Erzfeind.  
  
GOKU  
Ach, das bin ich auch noch?  
  
VEGETA  
Natürlich bist du das!!! Wie konntest du das vergessen du Baka Yaro!!  
  
GOKU  
Öh...weiß ich nicht mehr.  
  
VEGETA  
Ich nehm alles zurück, wir haben hier ein echtes Problem vor uns.  
  
TRUNKS  
Schön, dass du da so früh drauf kommst, Daddy.  
  
VEGETA  
Ich verbiete mir diesen Ton, Trunks!!! Und noch was...  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja?  
  
VEGETA  
NENN MICH NICHT DADDY!!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Hehe...geht klar, Daddy...  
  
VEGETA  
Ich geb's auf.  
  
RADDITZ  
Du nimmst mir die Worte aus dem Mund.  
  
PICCOLO  
Wo kommst du denn auf einmal her.  
  
RADDITZ  
Ich habe grade gemerkt, dass mir dieser Job nicht gefällt. Trunks, du kannst ab jetzt die Show wieder moderieren, ich hab genug.  
  
LUIGI  
Diese Langhaarfrisur hat ein enormes Durchhaltevermögen.  
  
KURIRIN  
Wie hast du ihn genannt?! Muahahaha!!  
  
RADDITZ  
Musst du grade sagen, sehr witzig... Auf jedem Fall trete ich zurück.  
  
TRUNKS  
*seufz* Bietet sich sonst wer an? Na? Irgendwer?  
  
-Stille-  
  
TRUNKS  
Och Leute! Tut mir das doch nicht an.  
  
GOHAN  
Wären da diese 2 Umstände nicht, würde ich es ja tun.  
  
TRUNKS  
Was denn?  
  
GOHAN  
Nun, erstens muss ich es irgendwie schaffen, dass Daddy sein Gedächtnis zurück erlangt und zweitens wird jeder, der Moderator dieser Show ist, zu einem kompletten Vollidioten, der die ganze Zeit ignoriert und zusammengeschissen wird. Danach bist du ein nervliches Wrack.  
  
RADDITZ  
Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht. Komm Picci, wir gehen trinken.  
  
VEGETA  
Ähh...wie? Picci? Hahahaha!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Sehr witzig, Veggie!  
  
VEGETA  
Klappe Grünkohl!  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich geb's auf. Okay, Raddy, komm...  
  
RADDITZ  
Jo, okay.  
  
GOHAN  
Und siehst du Trunks? Jetzt muss ich auch noch Piccolo davon abbringen, wieder mit dem Trinken anzufangen. Ich bin eben vollbeschäftigt.  
  
TRUNKS  
Seh ich. Na gut. Mit mir kann man's ja machen. Aber bevor die Show abgesetzt wird, mach ich lieber den Job. Ich bin es ja schließlich gewohnt.  
  
VEGETA  
Heisst das..., dass ich dich jetzt wieder terrorisieren kann?  
  
TRUNKS  
Was?  
  
VEGETA  
Okay, das reicht mir als Antwort. Hähähä!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Oje... nun ja. Die Sendezeit ist auch rum. Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass wir morgen einen Weg finden, aus Goku-san, wieder den Alten zu machen.  
  
LUIGI  
Viel Spaß.  
  
TRUNKS  
Nun denn. Dann kann ich Ihnen, liebe Zuschauer, nur raten, dass Sie auch morgen wieder einschalten, wenn Sie nicht verpassen wollen, was hier so abgeht.  
  
BIOLEK  
Wo hat er diese Ausdrucksweise her?  
  
TRUNKS  
Von ALDI, du Idiot!!  
  
REGISSEUR  
Ok, das reicht für heute! Cut!!  
  
ENDE KAPITEL 27 


	28. "Die gute alte Kochshow..."

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - Staffel 3 - (DBZ-Comedy)   
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
Darsteller:   
(Mirai) Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Luigi und Kuririn  
Nebendarsteller: Alfred Biolek, Gohan, Radditz und Muten-Roshi!!!  
Als Special-Guest Mister Satan (ab Folge 24)!!!  
  
Requisiten: Eine hypermoderne Küche von IKEA mit Panzerglas, mit einem angebauten Tiefkühlraum als Maxi-Kühlschrank, eine ganze Kochbuchreihe von Alfred Biolek "Alfred kocht wieder - Band 1-10", einen Flammenwerfer, einen Feuerlöscher, viele neue Kochschürzen, eine Minibar voll mit Piccolo-Sekt, eine Ausnüchterungszelle für Piccolo und je einen Gutschein zu McDoof, Burger King und Pizza-Hut. Und natürlich noch viel, viel mehr!  
  
*****************************************   
Kapitel 28: "Die gute alte Kochshow..."  
  
Trunks kommt, wieder mit seiner alten Kochschürze bekleidet, in die Studioküche, und sofort wird er von einem Scheinwerfer geblendet, sodass er zurücktaumelt und das Kabel aus der Steckdose reißt, woraufhin 3 Scheinwerfer umkippen und er unter diesen begraben wird. Aber er schafft es sich wieder rauszubuddeln.  
  
TRUNKS  
Na toll, mein Neuanfang fängt ja auch toll an.  
  
REGISSEUR  
Stell dich nicht so an. Das war deine Schuld eben.  
  
TRUNKS  
Jaja! Na gut, hallo und herzlich willkommen bei meiner Kochshow... wie ich diesen Spruch hasse...  
  
REGISSEUR  
Egal! Bisher hat's dich ja auch nicht gestört, mach weiter.  
  
TRUNKS  
Schon gut. Heute steht auf unserem Programm. Erstens, einen Weg finden, Goku's Gedächtnis wieder zu finden, zweitens, Piccolo und Radditz wieder säubern, drittens, was kochen. Hey, Regisseur, das ist eine Kochshow, sollte das Kochen nicht an erster Stelle stehen?  
  
REGISSEUR  
Nein, das wär sonst langweilig. Mach weiter, wie gehabt.  
  
TRUNKS  
Na von mir aus. Also los! Kommt rein, Leute!  
  
Nach und nach betreten Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Radditz, Vegeta und Biolek die Küche.  
  
VEGETA  
Wenn der mich noch einmal 'Wichtigtuer' nennt, dann ist er tot!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Toll, Daddy. Aber von wem sprichst du?  
  
VEGETA  
Von diesem Baka Satan, aber ich hab genug von dem.  
  
RADDITZ  
Ich geh rüber an die Mini-Ba...-  
  
PICCOLO  
Wollten wir nicht damit aufhören?  
  
RADDITZ  
Tja, eigentlich schon...aber...  
  
PICCOLO  
Du hast Recht. Aber wir tun's nicht...hähä...  
  
Piccolo und Radditz rennen zur Mini-Bar und hocken sich davor.  
  
GOHAN  
Ich kümmer mich später um ihn. Erst mal heißt es ja, dass wir Daddy's Gedächtnis wiederkriegen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Wie willst du das machen?  
  
GOHAN  
Trunks... du bist blöd.  
  
TRUNKS  
So?  
  
VEGETA  
Hehe...Gohan, wie Recht du mal wieder hast...  
  
GOHAN  
Wenn wir das wüssten, dann hätten wir kein Problem!! *ausrast*  
  
GOKU  
Also ich hab damit kein Problem. Aber kann ich, während ihr am Überlegen seid, nicht was essen? Ich hab Hunger!!  
  
BIOLEK  
Komm mit, ich mach dir was...  
  
TRUNKS  
Aber wehe, du machst irgendwas kaputt!!  
  
BIOLEK  
Hallo?! Ich weiß ja wohl, wie man was kocht. So blöd bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!  
  
VEGETA  
Na, dann macht mal schön.  
  
TRUNKS  
Willst du nicht mithelfen, Daddy?  
  
VEGETA  
Nee, im Vergleich zu euch hab ich ja eine Idee, aber die sag ich euch nicht.  
  
GOHAN  
Wieso?  
  
VEGETA  
Denkt ihr, dass ICH Kakarotto freiwillig einen Gefallen tu?! Niemals!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Och, komm schon Daddy!! *hundeblick*  
  
VEGETA  
Vergiss es!  
  
TRUNKS  
Dann kommen wir heute aber nicht weiter...  
  
GOHAN  
Wir könnten theoretisch das Prinzip einfach umkehren oder?  
  
VEGETA  
Boah, da hat jemand nachgedacht...  
  
TRUNKS  
Äh, wie meinst du das Gohan?  
  
GOHAN  
Wenn Daddy sein Gedächtnis verloren hat, weil Vegeta ihn mit einem Final Flash bombardiert hat, müsste man das gleiche tun, um es rückgängig zu machen...aber...  
  
TRUNKS  
Das ist es!! Das ist die Idee!  
  
VEGETA  
So schnell wechselst du die Seiten?  
  
TRUNKS  
Hö?  
  
VEGETA  
Das würde bedeuten, dass ich Kakarotto ja... ohne Gegenwehr so ein Teil in die Fresse schießen könnte. *g*  
  
GOHAN  
Was Besseres ist mir momentan nicht eingefallen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es die idealste Idee wär.  
  
VEGETA  
Mir würde es zumindest zusagen...*evil*  
  
Goku und Biolek kommen wieder aus dem Gefrierraum.  
  
GOKU  
Yummy, dieses Zeug!  
  
BIOLEK  
Das hast du schon 10 mal gesagt.  
  
GOKU  
Na und? Ich hab immer noch keine Ahnung, was das ist.  
  
BIOLEK  
Ich auch nicht. Sieht aber verdächtig nach der Perücke des Regisseurs aus.  
  
GOKU  
Was ist ein Regisseur?  
  
REGISSEUR  
Oh echt?! Hey, gebt mir meine Perücke wieder!!!  
  
BIOLEK  
Hier! Etwas zerlöchert, aber....  
  
REGISSEUR  
Ihr Idioten!! *snif*  
  
VEGETA  
Komm mal her Kakarotto!  
  
GOKU  
Wer? Ich?  
  
VEGETA  
Ja du Baka!  
  
GOKU  
Was soll ich hier?  
  
VEGETA  
Ich werde mal was testen. Stell dich mal da vorne hin und beweg dich nicht.  
  
TRUNKS  
Du hast doch nicht das vor, an das ich denke oder?  
  
VEGETA  
Also, wenn du das jetzt noch nicht gecheckt hast, dann ist dir auch nicht mehr zu helfen. Aber von rechts wegen, müsstest du mir in die Schussbahn laufen, damit alles so ist wie vorher. Und irgendjemand müsste Kakarotto in einen Eisklotz verwandeln.  
  
GOHAN  
Nun gut. Mir fällt keine andere Lösung ein, deswegen probieren wir das einfach mal. Du Trunks? Wie kalt kann man den Kühlraum maximal stellen? Reicht das aus, um einen Saiyajin einzufrieren?  
  
TRUNKS  
Sicherlich. Aber worauf willst du hinaus?  
  
GOHAN  
Ach, vergiss es, ich kümmer mich selber drum.  
  
VEGETA  
Und du Baka, du geht kurz vor die Tür und ich rufe dich dann, wenn du mir in die Schussbahn rennen sollst.  
  
BIOLEK  
Ich hoffe mal, das klappt auch alles.  
  
VEGETA  
Wär's dir lieber, wenn ich dich röste?  
  
BIOLEK  
Nein, nein. Ich sag ja gar nichts. Und ich mach auch nie wieder Witze über Vegetarier....  
  
TRUNKS  
Daddy, ich habe eine Idee!  
  
VEGETA  
Bitte nicht! *umkipp*  
  
TRUNKS  
Wenn du das mit Goku-san wieder hinkriegst, schenk ich dir 3 Gutscheine. Die hab ich nämlich noch. Einen für McDoof, Burger King und Pizza Hut. Die soll Goku-san nämlich nicht kriegen.  
  
VEGETA  
Der Kerl spinnt...  
  
GOHAN  
Daddy! Gehst du mal eben hier rein?!  
  
GOKU  
Da rein? Jo, klar. Da ist zumindest genug zu essen.  
  
Goku rennt in den Kühlraum und Gohan macht die Klappe zu.  
  
GOHAN  
Wie kalt soll es werden? Meint ihr 1 Kelvin reicht?  
  
VEGETA  
Ist zwar vielleicht eeetwas übertrieben, aber Kakarotto macht es ja sowieso nichts aus.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich versteh kein Wort, wovon ihr redet, aber ich geh dann mal raus.  
  
VEGETA  
So. Warten wir 5 Minuten, und dann brauchen wir noch... He! Piccolo! Komm mal her!  
  
PICCOLO  
Wwwas?! *hicks* Reeedest du mit mia? *hicks*  
  
Vegeta kratzt sich am Kopf und zuckt mit den Schultern. Dann fällt sein Blick auf Biolek.  
  
VEGETA  
Ich hab den Plan geändert. Biotonne, geh mal eben rein und hol Kakarotto raus!  
  
BIOLEK  
Wie nanntest du mich?! Biotonne?  
  
VEGETA  
Hast du was dagegen? Ich kann hier schließlich nicht alle mit Baka anreden. Auch, wenn es passender wäre.  
  
BIOLEK  
Hehe, ok. Ich sag nichts weiter.  
  
Biolek wagt es in die Eiswüste, a.k.a. Kühlraum, den Gohan wieder auf normale Temperatur gestellt hatte, und schleift einen Eisklotz hinter sich her, in dem Goku, mit einer Pizza im Mund, sitzt und einen ziemlich irritierten Eindruck macht.  
  
VEGETA  
Ich zähl bis drei, dann kannst du reinkommen, Baka-Trunks.  
  
GOHAN  
Ich geh schon mal in Deckung.  
  
VEGETA  
Okay, eins, zwei, drei... FINAL FLASH!!!  
  
TRUNKS  
Aber Daddy! Doch nicht in der Kücheeeee......*qualm*...*röchel*...!!!  
  
VEGETA  
Ist der so blöd, oder merkt der nicht, dass er den gleichen Satz schon mal benutzt hatte?  
  
TRUNKS  
Das war... *dampf*.... aber nicht nett, Daddy! Einfach ohne Vorwarnung hier alles in Brand zu stecken *schmor*...  
  
VEGETA  
Ich geb's auf....ach... es brennt? Ups...  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja natürlich brennt es!!! Wo ist der verdammte Feuerlöscher hin?!?  
  
GOHAN  
Den hat Daddy irgendwann mal aufgegessen glaube ich.  
  
TRUNKS  
Och nöö!! Daddy, tu doch was!! Meine schöne Küche fackelt sonst ab!!  
  
VEGETA  
Wieso sollte ich?  
  
PICCOLO  
Keine Panik! Ich rette euch!!  
  
RADDITZ  
Hä, du?  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich opfere sogar meine Flasche Piccolo.  
  
Nach der Löschaktion dampft nur noch die ganze Küche und alle Blicke richten sich auf Goku, der auf dem Boden sitzt und eine Pizza in der Hand hält.  
  
GOKU  
Was guckt ihr alle so?  
  
PICCOLO  
Meint ihr, es hat geklappt?  
  
VEGETA  
Werden wir ja sehen. Kakarotto, gib mir die Pizza!  
  
GOKU  
Du spinnst wohl, Vegeta! Das ist meine Pizza, ohne die verhungere ich! *mampf*  
  
TRUNKS  
Hat das was gebracht?  
  
GOHAN  
Denk ich mal. Daddy? Weißt du, wer du bist?  
  
GOKU  
Natürlich, ich bin ... wer bin ich eigentlich? Egal, Hauptsache ich hab was zu essen.  
  
GOHAN  
Daddy! Das ist wichtig!  
  
GOKU  
Also ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich hier mache, aber das letzte, an was ich mich erinnern kann, war, dass mich jemand im Kühlraum eingesperrt hat.  
  
VEGETA  
Gut, dann sind wir damit fertig. Aber das ganze Spiel finde ich witzig, könnten wir ruhig noch mal wiederholen. Vielleicht... mit unserm Biodreck hier *gg*.  
  
BIOLEK  
Wen nennst du hier Biodreck?  
  
VEGETA  
Also doch Biotonne?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ruhe, Leute! Wir müssen doch noch Piccolo und Radditz cleanen und was kochen...  
  
GOHAN  
Und das alles in 2 Minuten, die von deiner Sendezeit übrig sind?  
  
GOKU  
Mir ist es egal, Hauptsache ich krieg noch was zu essen!!   
  
RADDITZ  
Ey, Picci, kommst du jetzt wieder zurück? Ich geb dir noch einen aus....  
  
PICCOLO  
Na klaro...*hicks*...  
  
TRUNKS&VEGETA&GOHAN  
Ich geb's auf...  
  
REGISSEUR  
Gute Idee, eure Sendezeit ist sowieso um. Trunks, sag deinen Satz...  
  
TRUNKS  
Bla! Und schalten Sie auch Morgen wieder ein. Ich hab keine Ahnung was wir machen, aber wenn Sie das unbedingt gucken wollen, dann tun Sie's doch!  
  
REGISSEUR  
Und CUT!  
  
  
ENDE KAPITEL 28 


	29. Trunks legt sich ins Zeug!

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - Staffel 3 - (DBZ-Comedy)   
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
Darsteller:   
(Mirai) Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Luigi und Kuririn  
Nebendarsteller: Alfred Biolek, Gohan, Radditz und Muten-Roshi!!!  
Als Special-Guest Mister Satan (ab Folge 24)!!!  
  
Requisiten: Eine hypermoderne Küche von IKEA mit Panzerglas, mit einem angebauten Tiefkühlraum als Maxi-Kühlschrank, eine ganze Kochbuchreihe von Alfred Biolek "Alfred kocht wieder - Band 1-10", einen Flammenwerfer, einen Feuerlöscher, viele neue Kochschürzen, eine Minibar voll mit Piccolo-Sekt, eine Ausnüchterungszelle für Piccolo und je einen Gutschein zu McDoof, Burger King und Pizza-Hut. Und natürlich noch viel, viel mehr!  
  
*****************************************   
Kapitel 29: "Trunks legt sich ins Zeug!"  
  
Trunks kommt in die Küche, aber diesmal ohne über irgend etwas zu stolpern, oder sich auf andere Weise zum Affen zu machen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hallo, liebe Zuschauer! Wir alle freuen uns, dass Sie auch heute wieder eingeschaltet haben!  
  
Goku kommt mit einer Chipstüte in der Hand in die Küche, gefolgt von Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo und Radditz.  
  
GOKU  
Hmmm... *mampf* haben wir irgendwas verpasst?  
  
TRUNKS  
Öhm, nein. Nur meine tolle Begrüßungrede...   
  
VEGETA  
Wenn's weiter nichts ist.   
  
TRUNKS  
Ich hab heute mal wieder was vor. Und dabei müsst ihr mir alle helfen, klaro?  
  
PICCOLO  
*gähn* Was denn? Ich hab gestern mit Raddy wieder ein Um-die-Wette-Saufen gemacht. Mit mir kannst du schon mal nicht rechnen...  
  
Piccolo verzieht sich in eine Ecke und schläft erst mal eine Runde. Radditz folgt dem Beispiel.  
  
GOKU  
Kuso! Meine Chips sind alle. Hast du noch mehr, Gohan?  
  
GOHAN  
Nee, das reicht jetzt! Ich geh nie wieder mit dir in den Supermarkt, verstanden? So einen Aufstand will ich kein zweites Mal erleben.  
  
GOKU  
Was hast du denn?  
  
GOHAN  
Das fragst du noch? Also ich glaube...dass...  
  
VEGETA  
Er ein ziemlicher Idiot ist, hab ich Recht?  
  
GOHAN  
Mittlerweile muss ich dir da zustimmen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ähem...  
  
GOKU  
Was war denn so schlimm im Supermarkt?  
  
GOHAN  
Hehehe... dass du ein zwei Regale umgeschmissen hast, weil ich dich davon wegziehen musste, dass du Biolek's Geheimversteck in der Tiefkühltruhe zerstört hast, und er jetzt gar kein Zuhause mehr hat, du beinahe zwei-drei Verkäufer umgebracht hast, als du dich mit Vegeta um die Tiefkühlpizza gestritten hast...ähm... muss ich noch mehr sagen?  
  
VEGETA  
Mich trifft keine Schuld.  
  
GOKU  
Jaja, sagst du so! *hmpf*  
  
TRUNKS  
Ähem...  
  
GOKU  
Aber Gohan... ich hab Hunger!!  
  
GOHAN  
Schön für dich! Guck mich nicht so an!  
  
TRUNKS  
ÄHEM!!  
  
VEGETA  
Vergiss es Baka, dir hört hier keine zu...  
  
Biolek kommt langsam in die Küche geschlurft und macht einen geknickten Eindruck.  
  
BIOLEK  
Sniff... ich bin jetzt ein Obdachloser...  
  
GOHAN  
Siehste, Daddy?  
  
GOKU  
Woher soll ich wissen, dass dieser Typ in einer Tiefkühltruhe wohnt?  
  
BIOLEK  
Wo soll ich denn jetzt hin?  
  
VEGETA  
Geh zum Arbeitsamt...  
  
GOHAN  
Haha... du glaubst doch nicht, dass dieser Biodreck jemals irgendeinen Job findet?  
  
TRUNKS  
ÄHEM!!! HALTET MAL ALLE DIE KLAPPE, JA???  
  
Vegeta befördert Trunks mit einem Final Flash durchs Fenster nach draußen.  
  
VEGETA  
Also wenn der mir noch mal so ins Ohr brüllt, dann ... nee, das sag ich jetzt nicht, wär zu fies.  
  
BIOLEK  
Braucht ihr mich noch?  
  
VEGETA  
Nö!  
  
Biolek dreht sich um, und schlurft in Richtung Tür.  
  
GOHAN  
Wo willst du hin? Zum Arbeitsamt?  
  
BIOLEK  
Ich geh rüber zu Kuririn und Luigi in die Pizzeria, vielleicht kann ich da wohnen.  
  
GOHAN  
Ich glaube kaum.  
  
BIOLEK  
Wieso?  
  
GOHAN  
Wo glaubst du, wohnen Piccolo und Radditz derweil?   
  
BIOLEK  
*denk*....keine Ahnung...  
  
VEGETA  
Was? Die wohnen bei Luigi? Muahahaha!!  
  
GOHAN  
Das wollte ich damit sagen, ja. Muten-Roshi übrigens auch...  
  
GOKU  
Gohan....ich HAB HUNGER!!!  
  
GOHAN  
Schön für dich, Daddy! Dann geh in den Kühlraum.  
  
GOKU  
Ah, gute Idee!!  
  
Goku rennt in Richtung Kühlraum und merkt nicht, dass die Tür zu ist.  
  
VEGETA  
Kakarotto, die Tür ist zu... nur so als Info!  
  
GOKU  
Das sagst du mir auch reichlich früh, Vegeta!  
  
VEGETA  
Du hast mich nicht gefragt....*unschuldigguck*  
  
Währenddessen ist Trunks wieder in die Küche gekrochen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Also Daddy! Sieh mal, was du hier angestellt hast! Schon wieder eine Mauer hin... toll gemacht!  
  
VEGETA  
Mich trifft keine Schuld, das war dein Verdienst. Du bist immerhin durchgeflogen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Keine Diskussionen, ich hab was zu tun!  
  
VEGETA  
Wer will hier diskutieren?  
  
TRUNKS  
Ruhe...  
  
VEGETA  
Du hast angefangen...  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich sagte RUHE!  
  
VEGETA  
Schrei mich nicht zu an, du kleiner... ARGH!  
  
GOHAN  
Was hast du?  
  
VEGETA  
Schlecht für mein Image, wenn ich in einer Live-Sendung solche Ausdrücke benutze...  
  
GOHAN  
Hm? Wer sagt das?  
  
VEGETA  
Also, seitdem ich eine höhere Gage für diese Show kriege....  
  
TRUNKS  
Toll! Es reicht ja, dass du fürs Nichtstun schon mehr Geld kriegst als ich...  
  
VEGETA  
Mach's wie ich. Erpress den Produzenten *eg*.  
  
Goku kommt wieder aus dem Kühlraum gerannt.  
  
VEGETA  
Mach die Tür zu!  
  
GOKU  
Hö? Wieso?  
  
Trunks steht mitten im Durchzug zwischen kaputtem Fenster und Kühlraum und sieht aus wie ein Schneemann.  
  
VEGETA  
Nun ja... deswegen!  
  
TRUNKS  
*bibber* Toll gemacht, Goku-san....*zitter*...  
  
VEGETA  
Du hättest ja nicht draußen durch den Schnee kriechen müssen.  
  
GOKU  
Schnee?  
  
VEGETA  
Ja, dieses weiße Zeug da draußen. Nennt sich neuerdings Schnee...  
  
GOKU  
Ach so.  
  
Goku geht zur Tür und macht sie zu.  
  
GOHAN  
Kleine Frage. Seit wann haben wir Winter?  
  
VEGETA  
Seitdem die da draußen in Studio 3 einen Film drehen und überall Kunstschnee rumliegt.  
  
GOHAN  
Ah, verstehe.  
  
TRUNKS  
*heul* Dabei hatte ich heute noch sooo viel vor.  
  
VEGETA  
Hattest du.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ja! Aber mit euch Idioten ist ja eh nichts anzufangen!  
  
GOHAN  
Beschwer dich bei deinem Produzenten.  
  
TRUNKS  
Hö?  
  
VEGETA  
Wenn der uns mehr Geld gibt, dann lassen wir uns eventuell umstimmen!  
  
TRUNKS  
Herr Produzent??  
  
Der Produzent von 'Trunks' Kochshow' kommt ins Studio.  
  
PRODUZENT  
Was gibt es? Waaah! Ich bin ja mitten in der Sendung! Wie sitzt meine Frisur?  
  
VEGETA  
Baka...  
  
PRODUZENT  
Öhm, schon gut. Was ist los, Trunks?  
  
TRUNKS  
Die beiden wollen mehr Geld.  
  
PRODUZENT  
Was? Echt?  
  
VEGETA  
Könnte man so sagen.  
  
RADDITZ  
Hey! Ich will auch Geld!  
  
PICCOLO  
Uaaahh! Jetzt hast du mich aufgeweckt. Was? Geld?  
  
GOHAN  
Wofür braucht ihr beiden denn Geld?  
  
RADDITZ  
Ausbau der Mini-Bar...  
  
PICCOLO  
Neues Piccolo-Abo...  
  
RADDITZ  
Hey, wir wär's mit 'nem Barkeeper?  
  
PICCOLO  
Genau. Und neue Barhocker wären auch nicht übel.  
  
RADDITZ  
Hey, Picci! Ich hab DIE Idee!  
  
PICCOLO  
Was denn?  
  
RADDITZ  
Mit dem Geld machen wir einfach `ne Kneipe auf!  
  
PRODUZENT  
Eine Frage...  
  
PICCOLO&RADDITZ  
Ja?  
  
PRODUZENT  
Wer hat überhaupt gesagt, dass ihr beide Geld kriegt?  
  
PICCOLO&RADDITZ  
Öhh.....  
  
VEGETA  
Aber ich krieg eine Gehaltserhöhung oder?  
  
TRUNKS  
*flenn*...wääh!! *heul*  
  
GOKU  
Hö? Was hat der schon wieder?  
  
TRUNKS  
Das ist ja sooo unfaaiiir!!!  
  
PRODUZENT  
Was?  
  
TRUNKS  
*snif* Die kriegen alle Geld nur ich nicht...  
  
VEGETA  
Vielleicht solltest du mal was für dein Geld tun. Ich glaube bis jetzt gab's noch keine einzige Sendung, in der du was Ordentliches zustande gebracht hast, oder?  
  
GOHAN  
Soweit ich das beurteilen kann...ja!  
  
TRUNKS  
Was kann ich denn dafür?  
  
VEGETA  
Du bist Moderator dieser Show.  
  
TRUNKS  
Und wenn mich keiner ernst nimmt?  
  
VEGETA  
Pech gehabt.  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich meinte euch! Dich auch! Nehmt mich doch mal ernst!  
  
VEGETA  
Öh... wozu?  
  
PRODUZENT  
Also, ich hab noch zutun. Wenn ihr mich brauchst, klopft an meine Bürotür.  
  
Der Produzent verschwindet wieder hinter der Kulisse.  
  
TRUNKS  
Was soll ich denn noch alles tun, damit aus dieser Show was wird?  
  
GOKU  
Du könntest, zur Abwechslung, mal was für mich kochen. Am Anfang sagtest du mir, dass das eine Kochshow ist. Und ich verhungere hier jeden Tag.  
  
GOHAN  
Wozu hast du diesen gigantischen Kühlraum?  
  
GOKU  
Der ist immer leer.  
  
PICCOLO  
Heißt das, wir kriegen kein Geld?  
  
RADDITZ  
Sieht so aus.  
  
PICCOLO  
Na toll.  
  
VEGETA  
Du, Piccolo? Nach der Sendung muss ich mal mit dir unter 4 Augen sprechen...  
  
PICCOLO  
Öhm gut.  
  
RADDITZ  
Was habt ihr vor?  
  
VEGETA  
Verrate ich nicht.  
  
TRUNKS  
Willst du mir wieder was antun?  
  
VEGETA  
Pah! Ich?  
  
TRUNKS  
*snif*...Ich hab's! Du willst mich ins Verderben stoßen! Du willst dir diese Show unter den Nagel reißen!  
  
GOHAN  
Jetzt phantasiert er auch noch...*seufz*  
  
GOKU  
Was ist nur aus Trunks geworden?!  
  
TRUNKS  
Ich bin total am Ende!! Ihr seid ja alle gegen mich! Wääähhäää!!  
  
VEGETA  
Übrigens, wer auch noch alles zu dem Treffen kommen will. Nach der Show hinter dem Studio.   
  
GOHAN  
Ich überleg's mir.  
  
GOKU  
Hmm, darf ich auch kommen?  
  
VEGETA  
Nein! Ich hasse dich, schon vergessen?  
  
GOHAN  
Nimm's nicht so tragisch Daddy.  
  
GOKU  
*snif* Dann eben nicht... ich geh wieder...  
  
Goku verzieht sich wieder in den Kühlraum.  
  
PICCOLO  
Schön, die Sendezeit ist gleich um und wir haben heute wieder mächtig viel geschafft. Findest du das nicht toll, Trunks?  
  
TRUNKS  
Schön, mach mich weiter so runter...  
  
VEGETA  
Soll ich was dagegen tun?  
  
RADDITZ  
Von mir aus.  
  
Vegeta schleudert Trunks erneut mit einem Final Flash durch die Kulisse und grinst sich dabei einen.  
  
VEGETA  
Ah! Jetzt geht's mir wieder gut. Kommt Leute, wir gehen.  
  
Alle verlassen das Studio und als das Licht aus ist, huscht eine Gestalt in die Küche. Leider bekommen dies die Kameras nicht mehr mit.  
  
  
ENDE KAPITEL 29 


	30. Jetzt geht's rund!

VEGETA's Cooking Hell - Staffel 3 - (DBZ-Comedy)   
by Prince Vegeta (prince_vegeta@gmx.de)  
  
Darsteller:   
(Mirai) Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Luigi und Kuririn  
Nebendarsteller: Alfred Biolek, Gohan, Radditz und Muten-Roshi!!!  
Als Special-Guest Mister Satan (ab Folge 24)!!!  
  
Requisiten: Eine hypermoderne Küche von IKEA mit Panzerglas, mit einem angebauten Tiefkühlraum als Maxi-Kühlschrank, eine ganze Kochbuchreihe von Alfred Biolek "Alfred kocht wieder - Band 1-10", einen Flammenwerfer, einen Feuerlöscher, viele neue Kochschürzen, eine Minibar voll mit Piccolo-Sekt, eine Ausnüchterungszelle für Piccolo und je einen Gutschein zu McDoof, Burger King und Pizza-Hut. Und natürlich noch viel, viel mehr!  
  
*****************************************   
Kapitel 30: "Jetzt geht's rund!"  
  
Trunks kommt am nächsten Tag, mehr oder weniger gut gelaunt, ins Studio und will grade seinen Text aufsagen, als er von einer dunklen Gestalt K.O. geschlagen wird und in einen alten Postsack gezerrt wird. Dann ist es einige Zeit still, bis Piccolo, Vegeta und Radditz die Küche betreten.  
  
PICCOLO  
So, liebe Zuschauer. Mir wurde aufgetragen, Sie heute mal zu begrüßen. Denn heute gibt es eine ganz andere Show, als Sie es vielleicht gewohnt sind.  
  
VEGETA  
So, das reicht, ich mach' weiter.  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich war grade so in meinem Element...  
  
VEGETA  
Geh lieber einen Saufen!  
  
PICCOLO  
Aber gestern hast du doch gesagt...!  
  
VEGETA  
Ja, das was ich gesagt hab, meinte ich auch so. Jetzt Ruhe!  
  
RADDITZ  
Soll ich Biolek auffliegen lassen?  
  
PICCOLO  
Mach's doch! Dann weiss aber jeder, wo er letzte Nacht übernachtet hat.  
  
Luigi und Kuririn betreten die Küche.  
  
LUIGI  
Wo steckt dieser Idiot von einem Biolek?!  
  
RADDITZ  
Das wollte ich grade verraten!  
  
LUIGI  
Als ich ihn gestern rausgeschmissen hab, hat er sich doch glatt 3 Salami-Pizzen mit extra Käse geklaut.  
  
KURIRIN  
Für die ich dann grade stehen durfte...  
  
LUIGI  
Du bist eben mein ~Mädchen für alles~....hehe...  
  
KURIRIN  
WIE hast du mich eben genannt?!? Hä???  
  
PICCOLO  
Leute, streitet euch doch nicht...  
  
KURIRIN  
Hmpf...so was will ich nie wieder hören! Ich arbeite immerhin freiwillig für dich, Luigi!  
  
LUIGI  
Dafür darfst du ja auch bei mir wohnen...  
  
RADDITZ  
Dazu sag ich jetzt nichts...  
  
LUIGI  
Wär auch besser, wenn ich dich nicht rausschmeißen soll...  
  
RADDITZ  
Pfeiff...  
  
LUIGI  
Äh, sagt mal, wo steckt eigentlich Trunks?  
  
VEGETA  
Hab absolut keine Ahnung...*g*   
  
LUIGI  
Und Biolek?  
  
RADDITZ  
Der steckt... *trommelwirbel* ...im alten Kühlschrank!  
  
Luigi stürzt sich zum alten Kühlschrank, muss aber leider feststellen, dass dieser leer ist.  
  
LUIGI  
Wo ist der hin?!  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich glaube, wir haben den Hinterausgang vergessen... mist! Was machen wir denn jetzt?  
  
VEGETA  
Wir müssen Biolek wiederfinden! Sonst klappt unser Plan heute nicht...  
  
KURIRIN  
Sagt nicht, ICH soll den suchen...  
  
VEGETA  
Quatsch, ich hab da jemanden, der viel besser dafür geeignet ist. KAKAROTTO! Komm sofort her!!  
  
Goku kommt hereingerannt.  
  
GOKU  
*mampf* ...Waff gifft eff?  
  
VEGETA  
Schnauze, Kakarotto! Geh Biolek suchen, der ist abgehauen! Sonst kriegst du heute nichts zu essen mehr!  
  
GOKU  
Gulp... was?!?! Das ist nicht dein Ernst?! *snif*  
  
VEGETA  
Heul nicht, sondern such Biolek! Aber beeil dich gefälligst!  
  
Goku rennt wieder raus und zieht Gohan mit sich raus, der grade reinkommen wollte.  
  
GOKU  
Gohan, du musst mir helfen! Es geht um Leben und Tod!  
  
VEGETA  
Was für ein Baka...  
  
RADDITZ  
Machen wir jetzt weiter?  
  
VEGETA  
Wie denn? Ohne Biolek können wir unseren Plan nicht vollenden...  
  
PICCOLO  
Aber irgendwann wird Trunks wieder aufwachen, nachdem du ihn vorhin K.O. geschlagen hast...  
  
VEGETA  
AARGH!! Verrat doch nicht alles, du Grünkohl!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Ups... hey, moment Mal! Seit wann benutzt du solche Ausdrücke?  
  
VEGETA  
Den hab ich mir...mal eben bei Brolly ausgeliehen... aber das tut nichts zur Sache.  
  
RADDITZ  
Mir ist langweilig... ich geh saufen, kommst du mit Picci-chan?  
  
PICCOLO  
Picci-chan?  
  
VEGETA  
PICCI-CHAN?! Muahahaha!!!  
  
PICCOLO  
Das ist die Höhe! *grummel* Vegeta, ich befehle dir auf der Stelle diesen Saiyajin zu töten!!!  
  
VEGETA  
Nichts würde ich lieber tun...  
  
RADDITZ  
Mamiiiiii!!!!  
  
Man sieht Radditz, gefolgt von Vegeta aus der Küche rennen.   
  
PICCOLO  
Schön, jetzt bin ich alleine hier...  
  
LUIGI  
Ich bin auch noch da.  
  
PICCOLO  
Du gehörst aber nicht zu unserm Plan, also verschwinde wieder.  
  
LUIGI  
Gut, wie Mr. Grünkohl befielt... Komm Glatzie...  
  
KURIRIN  
*snif*.... Jaja, mit mir kann man's ja machen...  
  
PICCOLO  
Jo, und was mach ich jetzt? Vielleicht warte ich einfach mal, bis Vegeta und Radditz wieder da sind...  
  
Die Kamera zoomt auf den alten Postsack, der sich hinter der Tür befindet. Ein leises Stöhnen ertönt.  
  
TRUNKS  
Waaah!! Wo bin ich? Wieso ist das so dunkel hier?!  
  
PICCOLO  
Oh-oh...ich glaube, Trunks ist wieder aufgewacht. Nein, das können wir uns jetzt nicht leisten!  
  
Piccolo greift zur Edelstahl-Bratpfanne und zieht Trunks damit eins über.  
  
TRUNKS  
Gute Nacht....  
  
PICCOLO  
So, ich hab ein Problem weniger....  
  
10 Minuten vergehen.  
  
PICCOLO  
Also, wo bleiben die zwei nur? Hmmm...  
  
Die Tür geht auf und Goku und Gohan kommen, mit Biolek im Schlepptau, wieder rein.  
  
GOKU  
Uffa! Ich hab ihn, Vegeta!!...Nanu?!  
  
PICCOLO  
Der ist draußen. Kloppt sich mit Radditz...  
  
GOKU  
Ach so...  
  
BIOLEK  
Lass mich sofort runter!  
  
GOHAN  
Kann mir einer von euch erklären, was hier eigentlich abgeht?  
  
PICCOLO  
Könnte ich, aber wenn ich das tue, .... wird Vegeta sehr sauer....*g*   
  
GOKU  
Dann tu's lieber nicht! Ich will heute Abend nicht verhungern!  
  
BIOLEK  
Ah ja! Und wozu braucht ihr mich jetzt?  
  
PICCOLO  
Frag Vegeta, es war sein Plan.  
  
Gleich darauf kommen Vegeta und Radditz, beide leicht verkohlt, wieder rein.  
  
GOHAN  
Wo wart ihr?  
  
VEGETA  
Wegen diesem Baka sind wir im nächstbesten Atomkraftwerk gelandet. Das ist dann auch noch explodiert... tja...  
  
RADDITZ  
Picci-chan? Wieso bist du so grün?  
  
PICCOLO  
Ähh... du redest mit Vegeta. Ich bin immer grün.  
  
VEGETA  
Was? Ich bin grün?  
  
GOKU  
Wieso glühst du so komisch, Vegeta?  
  
VEGETA  
Waahhh! Scheiße! Ich bin verseucht!!   
  
RADDITZ  
Nicht nur du! Ich fühl mich auch schon wieder so....high!  
  
Vegeta geht Radditz an die Gurgel.  
  
VEGETA  
Dadran bist nur du Schuld!! Du....du.... du hast grüne Haare!  
  
RADDITZ  
Oh.... echt? Oh nein!!! *schluck*...Ähmm...Vegeta, du aber auch!  
  
VEGETA  
Jetzt bist du fällig!  
  
GOKU  
Wenn du Radditz nicht mehr brauchst, kann ich den dann essen?  
  
VEGETA  
Mach was du willst! Aber befrei mich von dieser Strahlung!  
  
GOHAN  
Hmmm *denk*....  
  
PICCOLO  
*denk*...*denk*...*denk* Hey! Ich hab's!  
  
VEGETA  
Echt?  
  
PICCOLO  
Jo!  
  
Piccolo greift zu seiner Edelstahlbratpfanne und zieht Vegeta damit eins über.  
  
VEGETA  
Das war.... gemein!....*umkipp*  
  
RADDITZ  
Und jetzt kochen wir diesen Biodreck!  
  
BIOLEK  
Mich?  
  
Trunks kommt wieder zu sich und sieht Vegeta m Boden liegen.  
  
TRUNKS  
Wah! Was habt ihr mit Daddy gemacht? Der ist so grün und ... Hey! Ihr habt den schon wieder getötet!  
  
PICCOLO  
Ich bin unschuldig... du bist ja auch wieder aufgewacht...  
  
TRUNKS  
Ach was soll's! Regeln wir das ganze Morgen. Die Sendezeit ist abgelaufen, seh ich grade...  
  
GOKU  
Radditz! Komm her!  
  
RADDITZ  
Wieso?  
  
GOKU  
Ich hab Hunger!!!  
  
Man sieht die beiden aus dem Studio rennen.  
  
  
ENDE KAPITEL 30 


End file.
